


My Sister's Mistress

by JessicaX



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Blindfolds, Boot Worship, Chains, Clothing Kink, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Costume Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Fishnets, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Leather, Leather Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Riding Crops, Rimming, Safeword Use, Safewords, Strap-Ons, Wax Play, Whipping, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months have passed since the Great Thaw, and Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are getting reacquainted after a lifetime apart. But one night will change all that, and the power dynamic within Anna's bedchambers. It is a dark, dark place to which they descend. Will the kingdom of Arendelle survive their unbridled lust and dangerous games? [WARNING: EXTREME KINK, ICEST. TRIGGERING.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRIGHTS: Most characters/locations are © those Mickey guys. Rhys, Clara, various incidental characters and all original plot elements are ©2014 Cartesian Planeswalker and Jessica X.
> 
> GENERAL WARNING: The following fanfiction contains SEVERE KINK. Each chapter will list the kinks involved before the story content. If any of the kinks listed hold the possibility of triggering you, please DO NOT READ THIS FIC. If you disregard this warning, you do so at your own risk. This thing gets dark, but all scenes involve consenting adults engaged in play. Also, no kink-shaming and no mindless flaming. If your criticism of the fic only has to do with the kinks involved, keep it to yourself and go find something else to read.
> 
> Important note, however: please don't misconstrue the kinks in this fic as ones that Cartesian and/or myself actually participate in, have ever tried, or condone in reality. Most of them are all well and good, but there are a few of these that are simply not a good idea to try. PLEASE do your own research before attempting anything in this story with your own sexual partners! Be safe above all else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: intoxication, incest, through-the-clothes action. (but it starts to get a lot worse next chapter)

Queen Elsa giggled as she ran the brush through Princess Anna's hair for about the umpteenth time, pausing only to touch it gently before brushing it again. Her younger sister's hair didn't really need any more attention, but she was enjoying herself immensely. They had a lot of lost time to make up for after being separated for so long. When they were little girls, they used to spend hours fixing each other's hair, so this ritual made her feel close to Anna again, as though they'd never been apart. Even though Elsa was busy with her new duties as queen, in the months since the thaw the two girls had spent almost every evening together. After dinner they'd retreat to one of their bedrooms, where they would talk and giggle and cuddle into the wee hours of the morning. It was the best part of Elsa's day.

"So then," Elsa went on, finishing her story about a particularly obnoxious advisor. "I reminded him that his position in my inner circle isn't at all guaranteed. Just because he was able to buy his way into our court decades ago doesn't entitle him to my trust. I'm considering letting him go..." She set the brush down and shifted on the bed to sit next to Anna rather than behind her. "There," she announced with a smile. "Beautiful, and all ready for you to mess it up while you sleep."

"Hey!" Anna gusted, cheeks rouging slightly at the remark. "Just because you can shake your hair out and it falls perfectly doesn't mean you get to poke fun at me all the time!" After a moment's hesitation, she shrugged and said, "Do you want me to brush yours out, too? I mean, I know it doesn't need the attention, but I could, I want to. W-well, I want to if you do, anyway."

Elsa smiled. "I'd love for you to brush my hair," she said happily, turning so that Anna was behind her and handing her the brush. "That feels nice," she sighed as Anna began running the brush through her hair. "Hmm... I know I keep saying it, but I've missed this so much, Anna."

"Yeah." Anna smiled wider than she would have if Elsa were facing her, allowing the silken threads to slowly filter down through her fingers as the brush separated and smoothed them. "I know exactly what you mean. Um, can I ask you something?"

Elsa leaned back a little, relaxing into the feeling of the brush in her hair. "Hmm? Oh- of course, Anna! You can ask me anything."

Nodding to herself, Anna moved on to another lock and set to work on it. "What did you think about, all those years up here by your lonesome? I m-mean, I know it can't have been any fun, I just wonder. You probably knew what I was thinking because I wouldn't leave you alone, but... you don't have to answer if you don't want."

Elsa paused. What had she thought about, indeed! She turned back to Anna, forgetting all about having her hair brushed. "I thought about you," she confessed. "I thought about you every single day. Words can't express how much I missed you, Anna." She reached out and placed a hand on her sister's face. "I would have done anything just to be able to hold you in my arms again."

Flinching in mild surprise, Anna recovered quickly and smiled, pressing her hand against her sister's. "Oh, Elsa... I know that now, I do! Just... ugh, this is probably only making you feel bad, I'm sorry, I never should have brought it up." Biting her lip, she looked left and right briefly, as if worried that one of the servants would spring from behind a tapestry at her words. Then she leaned in and whispered, "You know what we need?"

Elsa was about to assure Anna that she wasn't making her feel bad at all, she was happy to talk to her about anything. But she became distracted when Anna suddenly changed her tone. "Hmm?" she replied, looking around too, though she had no idea what Anna was looking out for. "No... what?"

"Can we go down and raid the wine cellar?" When Elsa merely stared at her, she blushed and rushed ahead, "Okay, okay, so it's supposed to be for visiting dignitaries or whatever, I know! But c'mon, you're the  _queen!_  Can't we just, maybe, um... sneak one?"

Elsa's face broke into a grin. "We'll sneak as many as we like!" she declared. Taking Anna's hand, she hopped down from the bed and began making her way down the hall. It was late enough that everyone else was in bed, so they didn't see another soul out and about. When they reached the wine cellar, Elsa lit the small lamp on the wall and shut the door behind them.

"Did you have something in particular in mind?" she asked. There was quite a selection. She took a bottle of white wine from the shelf, giggling as she wrenched the cork from the neck of the bottle. "I feel like a little girl sneaking into the kitchens!"

"Sheez, I know!" Anna snorted, stuffing both hands into her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing. When she had regained control of herself, she peeked over the top of the bottle, stealing glances up at Elsa's face from the corner of her eyes. "So, um... what should I expect it to taste like?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What, you've never had wine?" She took a small sip right from the bottle, sighing happily as it warmed her throat and belly on the way down. "Mmm, quite good... almost tastes like grape juice! It isn't too dry at all." She took another drink before handing the bottle to Anna. "Try some."

Anna chewed her lip for a moment, glancing up and then back down at the bottle, then rolled her eyes at herself. "Why am I so nervous? This was my stupid idea." Even so, her hand shook slightly as she reached out and took the bottle from her sister. Licking her lips briefly, she silently counted to three before tipping it back and downing a generous swallow. Seconds later, she was coughing. "NNHh!" she managed between hacking fits. "It burns!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister coughing and sputtering. "You can't just knock it back like it's water, silly," she teased, rubbing Anna's back gently. She took the bottle and helped herself to another drink, demonstrating the proper size for a sip of wine, before handing it back. "Try again, and don't be so ambitious this time."

Anna's lip curled, but she did as her sister bade her, measuring the size of her sip carefully in her mouth before swallowing. "Uh," she gasped afterward, tongue hanging out in disgust. A heartbeat later, however, she was smacking her lips. "You know... okay, maybe now that I'm used to it, that's not so terrible." Another sip of equal volume. She wiped her mouth indelicately, then flushed at her manners. "Sorry, I probably look like the village sot next to you."

Elsa laughed. "Oh, hush!" she teased, taking a big drink of the wine to rival Anna's first swig. "We're raiding the cellar, not attending a wine tasting." She grabbed another bottle from the shelf, this one a drier red wine, and tucked it under her arm. "Come on, let's take these back to the bedroom!"

Face warming at the notion of even finishing the first bottle, let alone a second, Anna yanked the door open before dousing the light and following her sister's light, dainty footsteps past the storage rooms. As they ascended the stairs, her head began to grow muzzy, and she tried to focus on Elsa's movements, to imitate them instead of trying to remember how to walk on her own.  _'Her hips are so graceful,'_ came her unfiltered thoughts through her mind.  _'Wish mine looked like that when I walk. I probably look more like the guards, or Kristoff or somebody.'_

When they returned to the bedroom, Elsa shut the door behind them and sat down on the bed, taking another sip from the open wine bottle. The queen laughed at Anna, who was already looking flushed. "Lightweight!" she teased. "You're so cute!"

"Shut up!" Anna growled self-consciously, swiping the bottle and taking the largest gulp yet, determined to prove herself a quick study in the art of drinking. Of course, this backfired and she gagged, spraying half of her mouth's contents out and away from the bed, some of the droplets landing on both her and Elsa's knees. "Ugh... aww, now look what you made me do!"

There was a moment of silence before Elsa began laughing uncontrollably at her sister's antics. "What did I just tell you?" she teased. "Now you've made a mess! You're lucky it was the white wine..."

She reached out to brush a bit of wine off Anna's face, and her fingers lingered on the younger woman's cheek. How had Elsa never noticed before how soft her skin was? There was a long moment of silence as Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, studying her face calmly.

Still swiping furiously at her knees, lips pursed in anger and humiliation, it took Anna a moment to register the contact. When she did, she looked up and asked, "What? Do I..."

But whatever she had been about to ask would remain a mystery. Elsa was so close, and her flawless gaze was focused on nothing else but Anna. For whatever reason, she felt her neck and face begin to flush, her pulse quickening and her breath faltering. "Elsa?"

Elsa felt herself begin to blush, too, and pulled her hand away. For a moment, the thoughts creeping into her mind had been positively indecent. Her sister was... beautiful, to say the least. Despite her trepidation, she didn't take her hand away at first. Probably not nearly soon enough.

"I'm sorry," she said when she finally brought her arm back down to her side. "You... you had some wine on your face, and I just... I think you're beautiful, Anna." Elsa turned bright red and scooted back a few inches on the bed, feeling suddenly self-conscious. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but the drink was already going to her head, and her mouth was galloping ahead of her judgement.

"I- I am?" Anna blinked, her head swimming. Something was incongruous between her head and her heart, or her heart and her body. None of it was making any sense, not Elsa's reactions to a simple touch, nor the thrill that shot through her at the compliment. "Well, I mean, so are you. Everybody knows that, though; I was even watching how your hips move when you walk a minute ago, and boy, if I had half your poise..." Something about the words that just tumbled from her lips didn't feel right, but she couldn't place it, so she simply pretended to be very interested in the floral pattern on Elsa's bedspread.

Elsa blushed too, surprised by how readily her sister returned the compliment. Anna still had the white wine, so she opened the bottle of red, wincing at the stronger taste as she took a sip. Then she looked up, suddenly registering what Anna had said. "You were looking at my hips?"

Anna's head jerked up again, and she felt herself nearly fall back when she overbalanced. Sure, she was clumsy, but normally she could at least make simple movements without almost landing herself in the floor. "Y-yes? I mean, wow, have you got hips! I'm built like a broom." She took another smaller sip, careful to pace herself, then asked, "Why? Was that wrong?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile. Was that wrong? "Well, I...um. I don't think so, no." She stood up, closing the distance between herself and Anna. "You're not built like a broom. You have... very nice hips. And such beautiful lips..."

Suddenly, the bottle felt heavy in Anna's hand, inconvenient. Elsa was filling her vision, long, shimmering waves of platinum-gold hair fanning back and over her shoulders, nightgown tugging against her figure just enough to display its every offering. But it wasn't offering anything to her - what a bizarre thought! Confused with herself, Anna tore her eyes up to her sister's, mouth going dry. "My... lips?"

Elsa was blushing so hard now she could feel the heat in her face. "Your lips," she repeated softly. "They're very pretty. They look so soft and..." Oh gods, what was she saying? This was her sister! Elsa took a step back. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to- I-I shouldn't have..."

"I-it's okay!" Instinctively, Anna shot out her free hand and captured one of Elsa's, holding her fast. "Why should you be sorry? My... do you really think my lips are that pretty? I mean, they're not as perfect as yours, but it... that feels nice, hearing you say it." Her heart was in her throat as she rubbed her thumb lightly over Elsa's palm, a tingle running up her arm at every small movement.

"I really do," replied Elsa. She looked down at Anna's hand holding hers, sighing softly at the gentle feeling of her sister's thumb ghosting over her palm. Her free hand reached out to touch her face again. "I really do think so..." She let her thumb move softly over Anna's lips. "Oh my... Anna, this isn't right. What I'm…this…it isn't- oh, we should stop!"

A chill shot down from her lips to her stomach when the thumb came into contact. Quickly thereafter, the burning from the wine made the chill vanish and intensified, her face flaming as she leaned into the touch. "Why would we stop? It feels so comfortable, this... I'm so comfortable with you, Elsa. Whatever you do is bound to be best for me."

Elsa took a deep breath. This did feel good. Even though it was wrong to feel like this for her sister, to suddenly want her in this base, primal way… it felt right, too, in a strange way she couldn't put her finger on. "Okay," she said softly. "Just... stop me, if you don't want me to..." Then, closing her eyes and acting quickly before she could change her mind, she leaned in sighed softly into her sister's mouth, holding her face tenderly in her hands.

"Mm!" Anna burst out, ready to push her sister away... but she couldn't. Never had she been kissed like this before, so tenderly, so sweetly! It put every last one from Kristoff to shame, pliant where his were firm, fluid where his were clumsy. Then all thoughts of anyone else left as her entire focus came into sharp relief. Elsa was kissing her. Her beloved sister, the queen of the realm, was cradling her face against her own.

Elsa felt like she was in heaven. She only broke the kiss when she had to breathe, sighing softly as she pulled away. Her sister's warm lips tasted of wine and chocolate, and something else that was very distinctly Anna. "Anna..." she sighed breathlessly. Suddenly, her knees felt weak and her breath came short and quick. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist and kissed her again, more passionately this time.

The drink heavy in her stomach, Anna felt her mouth returning the kiss with enthusiasm, though she could not remember asking it to do so. How could this be real? They were two women! Elsa was pulling her in, their lips kneading together, hot breath rolling over her cheek. They were related by blood! Anna's hands were passing up Elsa's back, then falling to her hips. This was not allowed - they would be run out of Arendelle if word of it ever spread! Why then was it so darkly sweet to her?

Elsa kissed Anna until she had to breathe, and then kissed her again, harder and firmer. A soft moan escaped her lips as her knees gave out beneath her, pulling Anna with her as she slumped to the ground. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on the floor, and Anna was on top of her.

"What-" Anna began, mind swimming with conflicting thoughts as she looked down upon the radiant beauty splayed beneath her, the pale, flushed skin of her sister's bare neck. Licking her lips, she tried again, one of her hands passing gently over Elsa's smooth stomach. "Wh... what just happened? What did we do?"

Elsa's eyes met Anna's, a pleasant shudder running through her body as she felt Anna's hand on her belly. "We...we just kissed," she confirmed in disbelief. Her head was swimming too; she'd had far too much to drink.

The hand slowly raised until Anna's fingertips were a mere inch away from one of Elsa's breasts before she drew it back to her own chest, panting with distress. "Wait, what? You couldn't... I couldn't have, that's wrong, I..." She swallowed again. "Why would we do that, Elsa?"

Elsa felt the panic rising in her throat. "I don't know! We shouldn't have, we... I'm so sorry." She moved as though to sit up, but stopped when she realized she was just pressing their torsos together again. She blushed bright red and bit her lip to stifle a moan of desire.

Both of Anna's eyes locked onto Elsa's mouth as her breathing became slower but heavier, as she felt her pelvis grind down against Elsa's. She reached up to cup her sister's cheek, one fingernail tracing small circles at her temple. "If...  _I_  kiss  _you_  this time... will it make us even?"

Elsa blushed. This was completely wrong, and as the older sister, it ought to be her job to stop it. But she longed to feel Anna's soft lips against hers again. "Yes," she said softly. "I… I suppose it would."

A hot rush of panic surged through Anna at those words. She had been half-kidding, but the rest of her was deadly serious, and she wasn't sure how to feel now that she had been given explicit permission to partake of the forbidden fruit hanging so succulently mere inches from her nose. As she drew closer, she whispered, "Elsa, I'm scared..."

Elsa's eyes fluttered as she felt Anna's hot breath against her face. "Don't be afraid," she whispered, reaching up to run her fingers through Anna's hair.

"I'm not afraid of you, just... of what I'll..." And then she was crushing her lips against Elsa's, breathing in the sensation so much clearer the second time, stomach doing flips as she felt the base of her scalp being stimulated, her sister's mouth inexplicably against hers when it really had no business being there.

Elsa moaned softly into Anna's kiss, her back arching involuntarily into her sister's soft body. One hand ran down Anna's spine to the small of her back, holding her close. "Ahhh... gods, Anna..." she sighed, placing smaller kisses around the corners of her mouth. "If we do this, if we... nobody can ever know."

Feeling their stomachs touch made Anna yet more light-headed than she already was, but she managed to flick her tongue out against Elsa's lips as they paused in their ministrations. "Mmhh... why should anybody know? Wait." Her hands came up to push against Elsa's shoulders, only the slightest pressure to keep their lips apart. "If we do what, exactly?"

Elsa's eyes widened. Had she implied too much? "Well... this," she said softly. "And... and whatever comes of it." She glanced down between them, where Anna's legs were straddling her hips, and where she could feel her sister's warmth threatening to soak through her underwear.

Anna followed her sister's gaze. "Whatever comes of..." A frightened little squeak ripped from her throat, but as Elsa's body moved slightly it lowered in pitch until it became a hum of reluctant pleasure. The hands on Elsa's shoulders slowly began to massage them, kneading to display her approval.

Elsa took Anna's face in her hands and kissed her again, flipping them over so she was on top. She couldn't discern if she'd always harbored these feelings for her sister, or if it was just the corrupting influence of alcohol. Perhaps it was a bit of both. Leaning over Anna carefully, she began making a trail of kisses down the younger woman's throat. "Tell me to stop," she whispered. "And I'll stop..."

Head full of buzzing hornets and lungs full of fire, Anna's unfocused eyes beheld a sea of blonde as her sister's lips worked down her neck, her hands falling to rest on Elsa's shoulder blades. "Don't stop... don't ever stop." Then she let out a breathy little laugh and whispered, "Why do I keep saying things like that? Am I losing my mind?"

Elsa smiled, her head swimming with excitement as she kissed her way across Anna's shoulders. "I think we've both lost our minds," she mused dreamily. With the intention of laying closer to Anna, Elsa pushed her sister's legs apart gently. Without realizing it, she pressed their heated sexes together through their nightgowns. As she shifted slightly to kiss Anna's lips again, a jolt of pleasure ran through her body. "Anna!" she cried, her hips bucking forward reflexively.

A brand new explosion of sensation assailed Anna, and she screamed, "ELSA! WHAT-!" She wasn't sure of any words that could have followed her last, but instead her mind went completely white when Elsa moved again, feeling the searing warmth of her sister against her own opening, surprised at how hot the Ice Queen herself could become in the midst of sex. For no matter how hard she tried, she could not interpret their actions in any other way. She was having intimate relations with her own flesh and blood. Elsa was deflowering her.

Elsa moaned and bit her lip gently as she moved against her younger sister. "Anna!" she cried again, supporting herself with her arms as she continued shoving her hips against Anna's. After moving rather clumsily for a moment, she found the right leverage and set a steady, leisurely pace. The sheer pleasure was almost overwhelming. She locked eyes with her sister, breath coming in short gasps as her pleasure rose.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped more quietly, more desperately as her thighs parted further to allow her queen free reign, to welcome every thrust against her tender, virgin flesh. Within a few more gyrations, everything began to feel too big, too strong for her to tolerate. Her desperate fingers clutched at Elsa's bucking hips, mouth hanging open as she squeezed her eyes shut and simply  _felt_ the friction, her sister's nearness and insatiable thirst.

Elsa felt Anna spread her legs farther, so she began thrusting harder, grinding herself firmly against her sister. She had to close her eyes, too; the sensations were altogether overwhelming. Before long she felt the tension rising inside her like a tidal wave threatening to break forth. Elsa was careening quickly towards the edge, and Anna - sweet, beautiful Anna! - was the one taking her there. "Anna..." she whimpered, burying her face against her sister's slender neck. "Anna! Ohhh gods... I'm so close, it's going to... I c-can't..."

Anna screamed as a pinprick of whiteness shot up through her, coaxed there by her sister's relentless speed. Seconds later, there was more, until she was riding the crest of a wave of pleasure unlike anything she had ever experienced. "NNNNHHHah, Elsa, It's so good! What are you doing to me?!  _AHHH!"_

Elsa wanted to explain everything to her innocent sister, but the force of her own climax took her by surprise. The only sound she could make was a long, breathless scream. Her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm. White hot light exploded behind her eyes. She kept thrusting against Anna as they came, until her arms gave out beneath her and she collapsed against her sister's chest.

"Anna," she moaned softly, her breast heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. "Ohhhhh gods, my sweet Anna..."

Anna's eyes were wide and unseeing as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's back, clinging for dear life, unable to think or move anymore. Her racing heart seemed to be forcing her entire body to shut down, wiping her mind clean.

"Elsa... that... why did..."

And then any sounds ceased to hold any meaning as Anna curled slowly against her only remaining family, feeling sleep stealing over her with its overbearing shroud...

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Welcome to the raunchiest work of fiction ever crafted! Yes, Cartesian and I have been working on this for well over a month, and all of our efforts have finally come to fruition! It's dirty, it's weird, and it may turn your stomach at least once, no matter how many squickfics you've read (in fact, there were a few suggestions one of us made that the other one turned down; turns out everybody has limits!). Anyway, now that the rough draft is complete, it's time to unleash the polished-and-edited chapter one. If you're worried about how vanilla this first part is... oh, just you wait.
> 
> JUST YOU WAIT.
> 
> IF this story gets taken down due to the content, you can be sure to find it on AO3. They're a bit less prudish.
> 
> Although it will not be a PWP; there's going to be plot, and fairly decent plot if I do say so myself. But all chapters will involve at least some small amount of nudity/liaison/friskiness, even the plot-heavy ones.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Jessex and Cartesian


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: domination/submission, consent play, hair-pulling, paraphilia: used panties, boot worship, spanking. Also, incest and frickfracking (obviously).
> 
> NOTES: Okay, so here's where it starts to get darker. Also, you'll probably notice, longer. Cartesian and I went back and forth quite a lot about how much we should put these two through, and in the end decided to go for broke; nothing we wouldn't be willing to at least discuss in real life, but literally everything up to that line was at least considered. A lot more to come in the future!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Cartesian and Jessex

Elsa didn't remember falling asleep. She awoke to a splitting, throbbing headache; the light coming through the windows made a deep pain stab behind her eyes. She raised her head, and found she was on the floor, using her sister's breast as a pillow.

"Ohhh no," she groaned, sitting up slowly and cradling her dizzy head in her hands. The events of the night before came flooding back, and she was overcome with fear and shame. "Oh no, no, no..."

"Hmnh?" Anna's head tossed slightly, but feeling another beside her caused her eyelashes to flutter open, a sweet, uncertain smile playing at her lips as she rubbed her face. "Elsa? Wh... is it time for the coronation? Wait... no, that already happened." When her hand dropped, she was grinning. "You're back in my life now. Should we go get breakfast?"

Elsa groaned at her sister's cheerfulness. How was she not miserably hung over, too? "Anna," she began nervously. "Anna, look at me. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Huh?" Anna tried to sit up, but fell back again. "Whoo! Whatever it was, it must have been exhausting, I... I can hardly move!" Her breathy laughter faltered and died when she finally focused on the anxiety in Elsa's eyes. "Wait, what's the matter?"

Elsa bit her lip as she struggled not to cry, but the tears began rolling down her face anyway. She felt like a sick deviant, and perhaps even a defiler, taking advantage of her sweet, innocent sister in their drunken state. "Anna," she sobbed. "Try to remember. We were drinking and we started kissing. You... that is, we... became intimate."

The room remained silent for several long, drawn-out seconds. The rustling of the trees outside the castle could even be heard in the quiet. Then Anna began to snort. Elsa's head whipped around to find Anna giggling, covering her mouth with both hands as she snickered openly.

"Did you not hear me?!" she groaned, eyes flashing with anger and fear. "Ugh…how can you not remember? Anna, we've committed a terrible, unforgivable sin! Nobody can ever know!"

"Oh, you're so stupid! Quit messing around and help me up, I'm starving for some reas..." Anna paused in mid-word when she tried to sit again. "For... Elsa, my nightgown..." Indeed, a patch of it was pressed down between her legs. When she reached to tug it loose, it gave most unwillingly, and a sound not unlike that of frost being shattered filled the air. "NH! Ow, it was stuck! What in the..."

"You see?" said Elsa, gesturing self-consciously to her own ruined nightgown and bloomers, nearly at a loss for words. "Anna, we had sex. Fucked, as they say. I- I fucked you." She buried her face in her hands and sighed. "Gods, I am so, so sorry. This is all my fault!"

As the events of last night began to slowly creep into her conscious mind, Anna felt a building pain behind her left eyelid. "Oooh... oh, wow, we got so drunk, and- and then you started... you st- started t-to..." Her face burning, she turned away from her sister slightly, ashamed at how her face must look, ashamed of her entire body. "Oh no, I let you- I took your virginity from you, didn't I? No, no, no! How could I, that was so, so... what's wrong with me, why didn't I stop you?! How are you ever going to find a king for yourself now if- if your own sister soiled your reputation?!"

"No, Anna... I took yours. This is my fault, I am the elder sibling, and I should have stopped it... I took advantage of you." She reached for the princess's hand, squeezing it gently. Tears were rolling freely down her face now and she made no effort to hide it. "I'm so sorry, Anna. Please know that."

Anna rolled over, eyes widening at the tears on her sister's flawless pale cheeks. "Oh, Elsa, no, don't-" Scrambling to her knees, she threw her arms around Elsa's shoulders and squeezed her tightly. "No, hey, come on... I'm a little freaked out, but don't cry, please don't cry! So we got a little plastered, and we..." When Anna tried to verbalize what they had done, her mind began to boil again so she bypassed that particular thought and went on ahead. "But it only happened once, and it was just the wine, and we're both okay, aren't we?"

"Oh, Anna..." Elsa thought about pulling away, but she didn't have the strength to. She threw her arms around her sister's neck and sobbed against her shoulder miserably. All her anxieties and shameful thoughts, pent up since the moment of their reunion, came pouring out at once. "That's the most awful part. I'm not sure it was just the wine! Alcohol lowers inhibitions, but it doesn't change a person's intentions. There's something wrong with me, Anna, I'm... perverted and sick. And now I've hurt you with my sickness."

Anna became very still for a moment, absorbing this proclamation. Then her hand began to slowly move up and down Elsa's back again. "Okay. Um, okay. Well, I don't feel very hurt by it, so... so there's that, isn't there?" She bit her lip, thinking back to the passion in their embraces the night before, Elsa's mouth pushing into hers, wandering hands and thighs touching thighs. Panic began to rise in her chest. "Elsa, I'm really sorry, it's all my fault, if I hadn't suggested we go down to the wine cellar none of this would have happened!"

Elsa began to calm slightly, and leaned into Anna's soothing touch. As shameful as it still felt, admitting it aloud felt like a load off her shoulders. "We're both to blame," she stated sadly. She wiped her eyes and hugged Anna tightly. "But I'm so confused, Anna. I love you, and I know it's wrong to want you like this, but it felt so right at the time. I can't explain it!"

The panic in her chest started to cause a ringing in Anna's ears. "You... love me? Well, I mean, obviously I love you, too, but... but how do you mean it when you say that?" She managed a thick swallow, her voice growing weak as she whispered, "Like, you're in love? Courting? You want more of... of what we had last night?"

"I don't know," replied Elsa. She pulled away and stood up, wincing again at the insistent throbbing in her head. "I need to think, to clear my head. I don't know what I want or what any of this means." She turned around, gazing at Anna sadly. "This could mean ruin for both of us, Anna. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." Without her sister's presence, Anna now felt small and fragile, alone on an island of shame. "Only if people find out about it, though! And I'm not gonna tell them, that's for sure!" She pressed a hand into her own face. "Wow... oh, wow, what we did..."

Elsa nodded. What they did, indeed! She felt tears coming to her eyes again. "I need to be alone," she sighed sadly. "Anna, please call Gerda and ask her to run a hot bath for me. I just... I need a while to relax and collect my thoughts."

A pain shot through Anna's chest at those words, but she also could appreciate the need to sort through her own feelings. There were quite a few of them, and they were all jumbled up right now. "Alright." She pushed unsteadily to her feet, blanching when she felt how rubbery and sore her thigh muscles were. Her thoughts went briefly to just how hard Elsa had been riding her before she pushed them away. "I... Elsa, I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry, but... we'll talk later? Promise me?"

Elsa paused before turning to give her sister a brief smile. "I promise," she said softly, before turning to leave.

~ * ~

Later that night, when she couldn't bear the suspense of keeping Anna waiting any longer, Elsa sent for Gerda to fetch her sister. The queen had spent almost the entire day alone in her chambers, pacing and crying and wringing her hands with worry. She hadn't bothered to get properly dressed after her bath, but she deliberately wore her most modest nightgown, and kept her hair in a conservative braid. The situation called for all her resolve, and all Anna's focus.

When Anna arrived, she bade Gerda good night and knocked firmly against the door, straightening her everyday dress. She had elected not to don her sleeping clothes because she was afraid it would set the wrong tone. Perhaps if she looked as she normally did during the day, they could start their conversation with a clean slate, unencumbered by Elsa's previous worries or her inability to articulate her own heart's state. Whatever they were about to decide, it wouldn't be because she was underdressed.

Elsa heard the knock on the door and gave a relieved sigh. "Come in, Anna," Elsa said, her voice deceptively calm as she sat at her vanity chair. "Please, sit down." She took a deep breath to gather her composure as Anna entered. Their eyes met, and the queen lowered her head in shame. "We need to talk. Anna... I'm sorry, but we need to put last night behind us. We can never speak of this again."

Anna had been sinking onto the fainting couch nearest Elsa's vanity, but heavily dropped the rest of the way upon hearing her words. "What? Oh. Y- okay. But never? How can we never speak of something like that again? It was so, so... magical."

Elsa sighed sadly. Magical, indeed! It had been the most miraculous, pleasurable moment of her life. But she had to put it behind her, for both their sakes. "Anna, listen to me," she said firmly. "We're two women, and blood siblings! It was a terrible sin. If anyone found out, we could be killed."

At that last word, Anna felt her heart skip over a beat, but then she sighed. "Elsa, they'd never kill you. You're their queen, and ruler of this entire kingdom! Besides, I'd like to see them bring down someone with the powers you have, even if they did get it into their crazy heads to try."

"I'm the first female monarch this kingdom has had in centuries, and the youngest in decades. My power depends on my people's approval and my advisors' cooperation!" Elsa snapped, rising to her feet. "You're so naïve; do you really think the people would remain loyal to me if they discovered I was some kind of, of... perverted blasphemer?"

"But..." Anna twiddled her fingers, tears playing at the corner of her eyes. "But how can it be blasphemous or perverse if, um... if it felt like everything I've been missing in my life, all from the same source?"

Elsa's eyes met Anna's. In truth, she felt exactly the same way. "You shouldn't speak like that, Anna," she said instead, her voice breaking as tears threatened to spill forth again. "We have to start over and put it behind us."

"We've done  _enough_ starting over!" Elsa and Anna were equally shocked by the volume of her outburst, but Anna leaned in slightly as she went on, "I... damn it, I've been waiting so many years for us to be together! And okay, this isn't how I imagined it happening, but should that mean we have to stop?" Knowing how weak and wheedling her words were about to sound, she gulped nervously. "Nobody has to know! Everybody sees us how they always have outside of our bedchambers! We can do this!"

Elsa shook her head vigorously, taking a step back from Anna. "I wish we could!" she sobbed. "But we can't! We just can't, Anna! I wish it were that easy and simple, but nothing ever is!"

Feeling her own eyes pricking with heat, she stood hesitantly, staring down at her boots. "Elsa... I am scared. I can't believe any of this is happening, much less with you. And I understand your fear, because I share it. Thing is... we can't go back. Not really."

"Perhaps not," Elsa admitted. "What's past is past. But we can move forward." She closed the distance between them and took her sister's hands gently between her own. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be..."

"No, I don't think you understand." Anna took several bolstering breaths, gripping Elsa's hands back much more tightly, firming her resolve. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and said, "That memory is never going away. We can't go back to just being sisters after last night, because... because my body won't let me. It got a taste of yours, and now it knows what it wants."

Elsa gave a pained sob. "Oh, Anna..." she whispered softly, placing a hand on her cheek. "What have I done to you? I'm so, so sorry..."

At the touch, Anna's head leaned gently into it, licking her dry lips. "You have done everything to me. And I want it all again. I need it now." Her lip quivered. "You don't... think I'm disgusting, do you? For enjoying it that much, f-for wanting it again so soon, even though you're trying to force me to stop?"

"No, Anna!" Elsa insisted sincerely. "You could never disgust me, never! If only we could, I would..." She stopped herself before she could give too much away. If Anna knew how ardently she wanted this too, she'd never be able to end it. She pulled away abruptly. "No. No, we need to cease all of this right now..."

Anna visibly wilted at the loss of her sister's touch. "Y..." Swallowing, she went for her ace in the hole, hating herself every moment she was doing it. "You told me before that you had been harboring these feelings long before we got tipsy, before we kissed. How long, Elsa?"

Elsa wrung her hands nervously. Despite what she'd said about forgetting it all, she felt she owed Anna the truth. "Since the coronation," she said softly.

"What?"

It was barely more than a breath, but clearly it shot through Elsa like an arrow through an apple. "I... I was so shocked to see what a beautiful woman you'd become. And when I thought I had lost you, I thought my life was over, because you're the only..." She couldn't continue.

"So for all this time, you've been dealing with this all alone?" Anna let out a tiny sob. "B-because... because of the kingdom, and because you thought I m-might turn you away?"

"Yes. For you and for the kingdom, I was willing to take the secret to my grave. And now it is both our burden to bear. I'm sorry, Anna. Maybe if I had been honest, this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe. Or maybe it would have, anyway. Maybe we're just not normal sisters, and it w-wouldn't have mattered one way or the other." Her voice got quieter. "Elsa... no one has ever made me feel like that when they kissed me before. Not that jerk Hans... and not even Kristoff. Nobody."

Elsa smiled dryly. "I wish I could say that. But I don't really know. You were... you were my first kiss." She turned her back on Anna then, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "But it doesn't matter. Anna, you should leave now. You should go back to Kristoff and forget all about this."

"But you knew you wanted to kiss me!" Then Anna stopped, blinking in surprise. "I was y-your... your first kiss?" Then she gulped, tugging at the collar of the stifling dress she had been so happy to don scant minutes ago. "And you were able to do it that well? Wow, Elsa, you m-must be some kind of natural-born smoocher!"

"Anna, stop it!" Elsa snapped. "What part of 'forget about it' do you not understand?" She heaved a heavy sigh, hoping the warmth on her face wasn't a tell-tale blush. "Oh… this has to stop  _now!_  You're driving me mad, Anna!"

"And I'm already mad for you! Last night has been running through my mind ever since we parted ways this morning, and... and I don't know how to handle this, so I was... so I was hoping you could just handle me.  _I m-meant_ help me figure out how to handle it! I did, I swear – not 'handle' me like- well, maybe…"

"No!" Elsa cried, her voice rising to a desperate shout. "No, Anna, enough! This conversation is over. You need to leave,  _right now!_ "

Anna took a step forward. "But where the hell am I supposed to go?! I can't run from my thoughts! It's not going to work, that's never going to work! Please, just..." Her hand stretched out for Elsa's forearm desperately.

"Just what, Anna?" Elsa snapped, pulling back and out of reach. "F-Fuck you again?!" She gave a little sob and shook her head. "It's never, ever going to happen! Never!"

"Elsa, I'm practically already at my end just being in the same room with you!" Anna shouted, cheeks burning red but tone angry. "Are you really going to deny me the one or two minutes it would take to get me the rest of the way?!"

 _"Yes!"_  Elsa cried, though it sounded like more a moan of pleasure than she meant it to, her voice betraying the true feelings that her words were trying to frantically to conceal. "I am! You can hold me down and force me, have your way with my body, and I'll still deny you! I will fight you on this until you believe me when I say that we... we cannot be!"

Anna opened her mouth to scream about how intolerable her sister was being. Halfway through the action, however, she paused, brow furrowing in suspicion. "Is... Elsa, in the middle of that, was that a... challenge?"

Elsa threw her arms in the air in frustration. "God _damn it, Anna!"_  she shouted. "I-" Then she stopped short, her jaw dropping. The idea of her sister holding her down and forcing her to submit was... arousing, at the least… scandalously thrilling at worst. "Oh..."

Anna watched the telltale train of thought as it played out across her sister's face. Anna's mouth spread into a slow, sly grin, eyes gleaming. "Wow, okay, so maybe you didn't mean it that way... but it seems like you're not opposed to the idea."

Elsa felt her breath quickening. Her cheeks had to be as pink as her lips by now. "I won't- I… I  _can't_  say yes," she whispered, her voice full of desire and anticipation. "I will fight you..."

"You'll fight me. Do you want me to fight back?" Anna wasn't sure if she felt more sickened or excited by this idea. Her body was beyond decided; sweat was trickling down her back, and her palms itched to touch her sister's bare skin. When Elsa didn't reply after a few heartbeats, she took a predatory step forward. "Lick your lips right now if you want me to ignore every single time you resist." Would she really do it?

Elsa paused for a long moment, never breaking eye-contact with Anna. This was really happening. She could feel herself growing wet already beneath her nightgown, the heat spreading painfully throughout her body. Slowly and hesitantly, she let her tongue dart across her lower lip.

Three quick, long strides took Anna right in front of Elsa. She reached out and caught the braid that hung over her shoulder, tugging it toward her. "Kiss me."

Elsa wasn't prepared at all for the surge of pleasure that shot through her body when her sister pulled her hair. She had no idea how…  _hot_  it could be when Anna was so assertive. A small moan escaped her throat, but she placed her hands on Anna's shoulders and held her at a small distance.

"No!" she gasped breathlessly.

"No?" Anna growled, pulling her closer, trying not to let her fright at her own actions show on her face. "I want your lips on mine, and I intend to have what I want." Her other hand shook Elsa's shoulder more roughly than she could have believed possible of herself.

Elsa's eyes met Anna's, and she glared at her with as much resolute fury as she could muster. "Make me," she whispered, her lips less than an inch away from her sister's.

Her stomach churning, Anna slowly began to push her sister backward until they reached the nearest bedpost. With snarl of disgust - more at her own actions than anything else - she slammed her up against it, not bothering to be polite or gentle. "Oh, I'll make you."

Elsa struggled half-heartedly as Anna shoved her back against the bedpost, crying out as the hard wood ground into her back. Anna's lips pressed firmly against hers, and though she pushed against her shoulders, Elsa moaned softly into the rough kiss.

"Nhh," Anna sighed as she drew back. Already, she was having trouble holding onto her role as jailer, slave-driver. All she wanted was to be tender with her sister, but it seemed that would not be in the cards for them. At least not yet. "Strip."

"I won't," Elsa said stubbornly, trying to resist the urge to comply with her sister's demands. But this was honestly the most arousing thing she'd ever experienced, to be able to step out of her role as queen and relinquish all control to her sweet sister.

Hesitating for the barest instant, Anna tugged down hard on the braid until Elsa's head was level with her chest. " _STRIP._  Now."

The force with which Anna pulled on her hair was surprising, but not at all unwelcome. Looking up at her sister from beneath half-lidded eyes, Elsa reached up and began to unlace the front of her nightgown. She pulled it down over her shoulders, and the loose-fitting garment fell to the ground and pooled around her feet, leaving her completely bare. She hadn't thought to wear underwear since she planned to go right to bed after they talked, but now…

A wave of heat shot up Anna's entire body the very instant Elsa's hands met her laces, and only turned into a towering inferno when she saw there would be no underwear to remove. "I-" She had been about to express her surprise, but changed tactics as she relaxed her hold on the braid. "Very good. Now, are you going to get on the bed, or do I have to put you there?"

Elsa blushed furiously and covered herself with her arms as Anna's eyes raked over her naked body. "I won't do it without a fight," she whispered. Gods, this was the most aroused she'd ever been in all her life. She took a step to the side and moved as though to walk away from the bed, never breaking eye contact with her sister.

Anna shot her a warning glare. "You've already been naughty. No undergarments?" When Elsa took another step, she shot her hand out to stop her.

Elsa blushed even deeper, her face growing intolerably warm as she pulled away from her sister's hand, moving towards her dresser as though to open the top drawer. "Does that displease you?" she replied in a defiant tone. "Shall I put some on?"

Anna stalked over to Elsa, raising her hand as if to tow her back to the bed, but then her steps slowed to a halt a pace away. "You shall. But nothing from there." Eyes still locked into her sister's gaze, she slowly raised the back of her own dress until she could hook her thumbs over the top of her bloomers. "Just a moment," she whispered as she began sliding them downward.

Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief as Anna lifted her skirt and began removing her own underwear. She turned to watch, and leaned back against the dresser. "You surely don't expect me to wear yours!" she exclaimed.

"Expect it? No, this is going to happen." Stepping her boots daintily out of each leg, she then held them out and walked forward until they were dangling directly under Elsa's nose. Feeling her pulse ratcheting upward as she spoke, she commanded, "Put them on."

Elsa hesitated for a moment. This wasn't at all what she'd been expecting, but she couldn't deny how arousing it was. She took the short bloomers from Anna's hand and put them on very slowly, never breaking eye contact with her sister as she did so. Pulling them into place, she sighed and shuddered pleasantly when she realized how wet they already were.

Anna swayed on her feet at that moan, knowing well its source, and felt her own center flare at the thought on her own juices mixing with Elsa's, one of her most private garments hugging those mesmerizing hips, pushing against her sex. Gathering herself, she then grasped her sister's chin and pushed it upward, narrowing her eyes without looking away. "Good girl. Now, kiss me again."

Elsa waited for a tense moment before closing her eyes and letting Anna kiss her again. Their lips pressed together hungrily, eliciting a muffled groan from Elsa. Her knees felt suddenly weak, and she felt her own wetness soaking into fabric of Anna's underwear. When she finally needed to breathe, she placed her hands on Anna's shoulders and pushed her away forcefully, challenging her defiantly with her eyes.

"Oh, you were done, were you?" Anna gasped, eyes only half open for a moment until they shot wide. "That's not your decision." Then she clasped the blonde braid in one hand and wrapped the other around Elsa's throat. "Now, do you want to get on the bed or not? Think... carefully." She punctuated the last word with a light squeeze.

Elsa gasped in shock when she felt Anna's small hand wrap around her slender throat. For a brief moment she wondered if this had gone too far. Then she squeezed gently, and the brief loss of air made Elsa wonderfully light-headed, sending another jolt of excitement down her spine and between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered and her knees trembled, her lips parting in a silent moan. Eager to push Anna further, to see just how forceful she'd be, Elsa locked eyes with her again and whispered, "No."

The corners of Anna's mouth turned down in an exaggerated frown of disapproval. "Aww." Clucking her tongue, she reached up and rested the tip of her index finger on Elsa's nose. "That's really too bad. I would have been so much easier on you if you had gone willingly." Then her hand spread wide, palming the entirety of her face and shoving it toward the floor.

_"On your knees."_

Elsa gasped as she felt Anna's hand on her face, pushing her down. She had to obey in order to keep the forceful motion from hurting her neck. So she dropped to her knees, looking up at Anna with lust and just a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Hmm..." With a tiny smirk, Anna put her hands on her hips, gazing down at her sister. "Do you like it on the floor better than you would have on the bed?

"Does it matter what I like?" Elsa replied dryly, her voice hoarse with lust and desperation.

Anna's lip pulled into a snarl. "No, but I asked as a courtesy, you ungrateful cur." Where was this all coming from? Her sister seemed to be darkly enjoying it, even while she remained afraid... of Anna, or of her own decadence? Swallowing down her misgivings, she braced one hand against the nearest bedpost and slowly raised one leg until the sole of her boot was resting very lightly against Elsa's face. "Lick, cur."

Elsa couldn't believe how effortlessly Anna seemed to be taking on this forceful, dominant role. It was like her sweet, innocent sister had been completely transformed. She never took her eyes off Anna's as she slowly drew her tongue up the sole of her boot, silently marveling that she was really carrying out this strange and shameful act.

It took everything Anna had not to shiver as she watched Elsa's tongue lavish the underside of her boot. It was disgusting, servile, but it was exhilarating that she had caused it to happen... and that Elsa wanted it to happen. Swallowing thickly and stifling a moan, she switched legs, all too aware of how heated her loins were when her thighs rubbed together. "And now the other. Do it and be quick."

Elsa obeyed, moaning softly as she licked the other boot, as she could distinctly smell Anna's arousal even beneath her skirts. It gave her quite a thrill to know this was turning Anna on. "Now what, Your Highness?" she whispered with just a hint of derision in her voice.

Debating for less than a second, she lowered the boot and shoved it against Elsa's sternum, pushing the blonde onto her back and wincing as her legs flew out to either side, her knees drawing closed instinctively. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and growled, "I don't think I like your tone."

Elsa gave a startled cry as Anna's foot pushed her back onto the floor. Gods, this was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, her sister standing over her with her boot against her chest. "What are you going to do about it?" she replied with a mocking grin. "Spank me?"

Anna was suddenly a bit afraid of herself when she felt anger at the mocking grin. Perhaps this was just a role she was inhabiting, but Elsa was disrespecting it. Therefore, she tilted her ankle to one side and pressed gently against one supple breast, watching the skin give and pucker around the boot's sole. "Are you giving the orders now, whelp?"

Elsa gasped and moaned as Anna's boot pressed against her breast. The pain was surprisingly thrilling, and she found herself arching her back into the firm pressure. "I told you," she gasped breathlessly. "That I would fight you."

"You did, didn't you? And I told you..." Licking her upper lip, she gradually drew her boot downward along Elsa's supple stomach until her heel was hovering over the center of her bloomers. "That I would ignore your every resistance." And she ground downward with slow but unrelenting pressure.

Elsa's back arched high off the floor as the heel of Anna's boot pressed down against her heated, swollen sex. She cried out at the delightful combination of pleasure and pain, her legs parting slightly to give her better access. By now Elsa's whole body ached with need, but she refused to beg or break her promise to resist. She was going to see this through to the very end.

Anna could hear herself panting, even though she didn't mean to do so. How was this so erotic when she was causing her sister physical pain? Come to that, how could she be doing this to her  _sister?_ Nevertheless, she began moving her boot from side to side, attacking Elsa's poor, tormented labia with as much force as she dared, carefully watching the expression of her beloved for any sign of unacceptable pain. As if any level of it were acceptable.

Elsa felt Anna's boot pressing harder against her sex, and her eyes widened, gazing up at Anna in disbelief. She cried out in pain, but the pleasure was making her toes curl, and her fingers grasped desperately at the carpet.

Eventually, of course, it did become too much. The firm pressure was overwhelming, and Elsa gave a little sob, biting down on her lip as she withdrew slightly from Anna's touch.

As soon as she heard the earnestness in Elsa's sob, she drew back just enough to lessen the pain, only lightly skimming her sole over her own bloomers, noting how dark the spot in the center was now. Her eyes felt hot at knowing she had legitimately hurt her sister, but what else was she to do? Stopping would only mean Elsa became disappointed, or would seclude herself away forever. That was unacceptable. Clearing her throat, she snapped, "Has my little cur learned her lesson in obedience, or do we need to keep going?"

Elsa gasped in relief when Anna lifted her boot. The pain had been very real for that brief moment, but she saw the concern in Anna's eyes, and even though her sister didn't break character, she knew she was safe. "Yes!" she moaned. "Yes... I'll obey you..."

"Good," Anna said with a slow smile, fighting not to make the world a sigh of relief. Then she stepped back, kicking idly at Elsa's ankle for good measure as she did so before pointing to the bed. "Up, girl."

Elsa got slowly to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed, her cheeks flushed and her breast rising rhythmically with her excited breath. Her eyes met Anna's, and she held the contact as she laid back on top of the covers.

"No, no, no," Anna said, voice falsely sweet as she wagged her finger back and forth. "I think somebody had a request before, didn't she?" Then she grabbed both of her ankles and began to roll her over. "All fours."

Elsa's eyes widened in excitement as she wondered what Anna meant. A request? She turned slowly and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, watching Anna over her shoulder as she moved. She could feel her own arousal on the inside of her thighs now; she had probably ruined her sister's underwear.

Anna nodded approvingly, mostly at the view this presented but also partly at her compliance. Every inch of gooseflesh she observed inflamed her desire tenfold. Her sister was so  _beautiful._ How could she have ever wanted those boys, when she had this waiting for her right there in the castle? Coming back to her senses, she hissed, "I believe I can find something for this. Wait here." When she was halfway to the closet, she turned and barked, "Move even an inch and I'll see that you regret it. For weeks."

Elsa longed to see what her sister was doing, but after being on her back beneath her chastising boot, she took Anna's threat somewhat seriously. So she stayed there patiently on her hands and knees, trying to keep her breath calm and steady as she waited for Anna to return.

"Ah, here it is." The swish of air being bisected hummed aloud as Anna returned from the closet, paces slow and measured, with Elsa's new riding crop in her hands. The queen was just beginning to learn the art of riding on horseback; she hadn't even used the crop yet. "These are often used for breaking in a new... animal, aren't they? And if I'm to ride you..." Her cheeks bunched from her mock-angelic smile.

Elsa's jaw dropped, and for a split second, fear flashed in her eyes. But her sister had stopped before when she needed her to, and she trusted her to do so again. She bit her lip nervously and gripped the sheets to brace herself, waiting for the first strike.

Positioning herself behind her prostrated sibling, Anna surveyed her canvas. "So many targets... where shall I strike first?" As she lightly traced the tip of the crop up one alabaster thigh, she said, "You requested this. Do you have a preference, cur?"

She had requested this, Elsa finally realized, though she'd just been trying to get a reaction at the time. Well, this was a reaction, to be sure. She shivered pleasantly as the tip of the riding crop went up the inside of her leg. "Um... my bottom?" she requested shyly, more than slightly ashamed of her excitement. "Please?"

The little "please" set Anna's loins aflame all over again. All she wanted to do was run her tongue over everything she saw, but that wouldn't be allowed. Not until they had completed this ritual Elsa set in place. Drawing back her arm, she paused long enough to say in a slightly shaky voice, "This is for your own good, you know." And then the crop whistled as it surged forward, lying flat across the twin spheres of her sister's backside, the sound of the strike muffled by the soft fabric of her bloomers.

Elsa was surprised by the strength of Anna's strike. She gave a sharp cry as the crop struck her backside, followed by a lusty moan. She dug her fingers harder into the sheets, and her toes curled tightly against her feet.

A silent tear rolled down Anna's cheek, but her voice was clear and commanding as she asked, "Was that enough? Or do we need to keep going?" Not waiting for an answer, she struck again, slightly lower and slightly harder.

Elsa was too aroused to notice the single tear her sister shed. She was about to answer when she was struck again. A little scream escaped her throat, turning into a needy moan at the end. How could something so painful and demeaning feel so good? She supposed it felt right and just for Anna to beat her, considering all the sadness and pain she'd given her over the years. This exciting, disgraceful act was her penance.

"Excuse me?" Anna said, her voice growing husky with regret and lust, mind buzzing at the insanity of what they were doing together. "I couldn't quite catch that. Speak up!" And then she lashed again down on the fleshiest parts of her thighs, her free fist vibrating with the effort of keeping herself from breaking her focus, of giving in to her yearning to stop this entire charade. "Is that enough?!"

The third blow was too hard, and Elsa gave a pained cry, her body shaking slightly as her arms threatened to give out beneath her. "Enough!" she whimpered. "Yes, enough, please! No more!" She took a long moment to catch her breath before turning to look at Anna over her shoulder. "God, Anna, this is driving me mad... I can't take it anymore, I need you!"

The tear streaks on Anna's face were horribly obvious, but she immediately half-screamed, "TURN AROUND!"

Shocked by Anna's angry tone after she'd submitted completely, Elsa turned around. The moment she saw the tears running down Anna's face she was afraid she'd made a horrible mistake. She looked at her sister for a long moment, waiting for any sign of what she was expected to do next.

Anna gritted her teeth, hands twisting around both ends of the riding crop. Her breathing was so rapid it sounded as if she was about to hyperventilate her way into unconsciousness. "The other way. Turn away. Now."

Elsa obeyed, turning her head back so she was facing forward. There were a few tears running down her cheeks now too, for fear that she'd pushed her sister too far.

Nearly a minute slipped past as Anna shook with silent racking sobs, pressing her hand to her face. Elsa could never know how horrible that last part had made her feel. Like the worst scum of the earth. Like a demon. Then she drew in a slow, even breath and swiped at her eyes and cheeks furiously as she remembered the last three words she had spoken:  _I need you._

Falling to her knees, Anna wrapped both hands around the nearest thing she could reach, her ankle, and pressed her lips gratefully into Elsa's toes, hoping her lashes weren't still wet enough to give her away.

Elsa heaved a sigh of relief as she felt Anna's lips pressing against the tips of her feet. She turned around to face her sister, her own eyes welling up with tears when she realized Anna had been crying. She took her sister's face in her hands and kissed her tenderly, pulling her into a firm embrace. There was no hesitation between when Elsa moved and when Anna accepted her, and she sagged against her sister's body in relief, lips kneading into lips and arms wrapping around her bare back, doing everything in her power not to completely break down, not to betray how fragile she had been seconds before.

Elsa kissed Anna gently for a long time before she began tugging at the buttons on her dress. "Anna..." she whispered. "Anna, I'm sorry! I love you! I need you, please..."

"Yes, Elsa," the younger sister groaned hotly as she felt her garments being undone, shucked and tossed aside. Elsa had a difficult time of it with Anna constantly trying to graze her palms along every inch of her sister's flesh, but somehow they managed it, and soon enough Anna was yet more bare than Elsa. "M-my bloomers... you're still in them."

Elsa leaned back from Anna just long enough to remove her underwear and toss them across the room. Then she pulled Anna down on top of her on the bed, kissing her even more hungrily than before.

"Ahhh, gods..." Elsa groaned between kisses, her hands grasping tightly at Anna's shoulders. "That was so... I need you right now, my Anna!"

Anna pulled back just enough to gaze intently into her sister's eyes, their lips still the barest inch apart, hot clouds of breath colliding to form a storm of desire between them. The sensation of their stomachs and chests sliding over each other was intoxicating, but she needed to be sure. "You mean that? You really liked it, I didn't... h-hurt you?"

"Yes," Elsa replied without hesitating. "It did hurt, but at the same time... it felt so good!"

Hot flames of desire overrode all other sensation and thought as Anna's tongue dove into the waiting mouth below her, as she trapped one of the slender thighs between her own, feeling her wetness glide against the silky skin there. Her sister felt good. She had made her feel that way. Nothing would ever come between them again.

Elsa moaned happily as Anna kissed her, their tongues lashing together. Her hands moved slowly downward, exploring her sister's body, her soft breasts and her slender waist... until they came to rest on Anna's hips, squeezing firmly and urging her to move against her. Elsa's hips bucked upward as Anna's leg pressed against her wetness. "Yes!" she cried breathlessly, throwing her head back against the pillows.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna panted quietly, hesitantly, eyes wide at the transformation in the woman below her. Not since she had first glimpsed her in the ice palace on North Mountain had she looked so free and uninhibited. Moments ago she had been cowering on the floor, and now she was adrift on waves of ecstasy. "ELSA!" Her elbows dug into the bed as she managed to raise her hands just enough to grasp huge handfuls of Elsa's milky breasts, squeezing and tormenting them lightly, back arching while her mouth dipped down to run lightly over one pink peak, moistening its taut flesh.

Elsa bucked and moaned again as she felt her sister's lips at her breast. Her hands came up to tangle in her soft, red hair. "Anna," she sighed. "Ohhh gods, Anna,  _yes..."_

Smiling nervously, the taste of sweat filled Anna's being as she allowed her tongue to rake up and over Elsa's chest and along her neck, after which she moaned, "I... I can't take this anymore, I'm gonna... are you?"

"I'm so close," Elsa agreed breathlessly. She bucked her hips a little harder against Anna's moaning and biting her lip as she tried to hold back her climax. She didn't want it to be over yet, she wanted this moment to last forever. "Ohhh, ANNA, YES! Don't stop, please!"

"YES, Elsa!" she half-growled, half-wailed as her hands slid up to grip the blonde's shoulders for support, legs parting slightly to allow even more of her heated flesh to come into contact with her sister, pressing their bodies closer together with every thrust of her pelvis until they were nearly indistinguishable from one another. "I'll never stop, I- we'll always be like this, I'll never, ever sto- sto- STOOOOOP!"

As Anna's body lay firmly against her, Elsa held her there tightly, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and hanging on for dear life. Then Anna's thrusts became faster and more desperate, and Elsa felt herself coming unwound quickly. Her whole body trembled as she came, her fingernails digging into Anna's shoulders. "Annaaaa..." she cried, her voice rising into a desperate scream. "ANNA! Ahhh...!"

"MMMMHH!" Anna shrieked against Elsa's shoulder, muffling her cry of mingling pain from the stabbing needles in her back and the sharp heat between her legs as she butted up against Elsa once more, shimmying her hips from side to side instead to prolong the moment, to coax every last drop of love from the connection. Then she fell completely slack, sucking in gasps of oxygen to revive her near-expired body. "Oohhh... oh, my Elsa..."

Elsa must have blacked out for a split second, because when she opened her eyes, she was sprawled on the bed with Anna laying limp on top of her. The older woman reached up to embrace her sister, gasping for breath as she cradled her head against her breast. "Oh Anna..." she sighed. "Anna, my love..."

At the last word, Anna stirred, pressing her lips into the smooth surface beneath her. "Love... I love you, I do, I always have..." Weak though her words were from exhaustion, they could not have been more clear or heartfelt.

Suddenly overcome with love and fear, Elsa began to cry. "Anna," she whispered. "I couldn't bear to be apart from you... but if we're going to do this, we must take this secret to our grave together. Do you understand? Both our lives will be in danger from this moment on."

"Danger," Anna breathed, instinctively clutching tighter to Elsa's body. "Yeah, I... of course, I understand." Unable to bring herself to cry though, she simply pushed herself up to kiss away her sister's tears. "But it's worth it to me, you know that, right? You are worth any sacrifice. And..." She hesitated shyly, biting her lip.

"I would give my life for you, Anna," Elsa finished for her softly. She already knew without a doubt that her sister would do the same. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "I'll need to make discreet arrangements in case we're ever discovered... don't worry, I'll see to it." She sat up, her mind reeling. Covert passage from the country. Failsafes. Was she truly willing to abandon her kingdom to be with her sister, if it came to that?

"R-right," Anna said, embarrassed that she hadn't even thought that far ahead. The right sister truly had inherited the throne. "And I guess, um, we'll have to probably, uh, sound-proof this room - or my room. One of the rooms." Slowly, achingly, she pushed herself up to join her sister, slipping a hand around her waist. "But listen, I need you to know something."

Elsa slid naturally into her sister's embrace, as though their bodies had been made to interlock. She rested her head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Yes, love? What is it?"

Shivering at the kiss, Anna grinned like a fool for a half-second before her face grew serious again. "Um... just because I understand why we can't be open with... with how we are, it's not- I'm not ashamed of this." Her fingers flexed possessively against Elsa, nails digging in slightly. "I'm not even a little bit sorry that I fell in love with you, sisters or not. It's not a trap I fell into, or something you did, it's just... how things are. And I like them that way. Okay?"

Elsa smiled sadly. She couldn't honestly say that she wasn't ashamed. The knowledge that they were committing two cardinal sins by being together, let alone what their parents would have thought, made her heart heavy with guilt. Still, a pleasant shiver ran through her body at the feeling of Anna's nails against her skin, and she knew she couldn't deny her heart its only happiness. "Okay," she said softly.

Anna frowned further at the smallness in Elsa's reply. "I'm only sorry things have to be so hard for us. For  _us,_ though. We are  _us_  now, and we always will be." She wanted to say more, she wanted to ask what her sister was thinking and feeling, wanted to make all her worries disappear, but she didn't know how. She wasn't smart or perceptive like her big sister. Instead, she just held her closer, pressing her lips into the crown of Elsa's white-blonde head and whispering sweet things under her breath.

"Always," Elsa repeated softly, though she couldn't shake the feeling that there was great sadness in their future, despite all the measures she might take to protect them both…

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: domination/submission, whip play, manacles, blindfolding, hot wax, spanking, anal fingering, analingus. Also, incest and frickfracking (obviously).
> 
> Wow. So the response has been mostly positive, but one thing I really want to address: we are not taking "requests" and we are not in need of advice on where to go next. This fic is complete. It was complete before Chapter 1 was posted. We have finished writing it, and it is done; all that's left is editing for grammar/spelling. That's it. So please don't start writing your own fanfiction IN YOUR REVIEW FOR THIS ONE; just post it yourself!
> 
> Enjoy!

Elsa had promised Anna she'd come over to her bedroom by seven o'clock. It was currently nine. Her meeting with her advisors had gone over the scheduled time, as usual. Sometimes she wasn't sure why she kept the stuffy, long-winded bastards around in the first place. Just when she'd thought the meeting was over, someone had brought up the new tariffs on goods imported from Corona, and the fur began to fly. At least she had her sister to look forward to after all the nonsense. In the months since their relationship had taken on another level, Elsa had grown rather comfortable with routine.

"Ugh, what a day," she groaned as she let herself into Anna's chambers and immediately began taking down her hair. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Anna. I swear, you'd think I payed those old fuddy-duddies by the word, the way they carry on..."

"It's alright," Anna laughed from where she was perched in front of her vanity, brushing through her hair and clad in a thick cottony dressing robe. Then she put on her best mock-haughty voice and said, "The burdens of the crown, what-what." Putting down the brush, she turned slightly to her sister. "By the way... did you ask someone to replace the doors to my chambers while I was out with Kristoff?"

Elsa smirked. "I did. Your room is soundproof now... for your trumpet lessons, of course." They both had a good laugh, and then she added, "But really, Anna, I've bought you a trumpet and hired a tutor to teach you on Wednesdays. You'll have to play it to maintain our ruse."

At the last bit, Anna's laughter faltered and her eyebrows drew together. "But... but I don't know anything about the trumpet except how to hold it right side up! You mean I actually have to learn how to  _play_ it?!"

"I don't care how badly you play it, as long as you play it. Just give the help some noise to complain about at odd hours, to justify the new door." She walked over to where Anna sat, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Though a bit of culture wouldn't hurt you, dear sister..."

Only the last comment made Anna fold her arms over her chest grumpily, though she still leaned slightly into the peck. "Maybe I'll make you pay for that later." Then she sighed and shrugged as she rose to her feet. "Is that pesky trade dispute all squared away yet?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? As soon as one is squared away, another crops up. Diplomats bicker like housewives over anything they can, Anna. Pray that I outlive you and you never have to handle politics." As she spoke, she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "Enough about business. If I think about trade disputes any more today, I just might die of frustration. Now then… what does my sweet sister have planned for the evening, hmm?"

A twinkle shone in Anna's eye, but she quickly extinguished it and began shucking Elsa of her royal robes with delicate efficiency. "That would be telling. And hey, I'm interested in your day, okay? If you have to live through a bunch of geezers fighting over who gets to subjugate whom, the least I can do is ask how it went." A tiny note of sadness crept in as she whispered, "I'm... kind of useless around here."

Elsa smiled sadly at Anna, stopping her hands as she tugged at the buttons on her dress. "Hey," she said playfully. "You're anything but useless, Anna. You keep me sane!" She placed a kiss on her forehead and tapped her nose gently. "Unofficial, secret Princess-consort is a very important position!"

"Oh, is that what we're calling me now?" Anna giggled at the finger on her nose, then pecked Elsa quickly on the lips before returning her attentions to the dress. "Men and women from far and wide seek this position, I'm sure. I would if I were them."

"No other could ever catch my eye," Elsa teased. As soon as her dress was unbuttoned, she shrugged it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in naught but her corset and bloomers. "I only have eyes for you, dear sister."

A shiver ran down Anna's spine as she begun to unlace the corset.  _Dear sister._ The words felt so different now from when they were younger, but she relished how different, how personal they had become. How titillating. "More than just your eyes, if I remember right."

Elsa laughed as she turned around so Anna could unlace her corset. "More indeed," she replied. As her corset fell away, she leaned back against her sister's body, pressing the younger woman's hands against her breasts.

Anna's breath caught, but quickly resumed its natural state as she gave the ripe fruits beneath her palms a loving squeeze. "Mmm. So, I have to ask, even though it's pretty silly since you kinda just soundproofed my chambers." Standing on tiptoe, she leaned in to put her mouth right up to her sister's ear and whispered, "Will tonight be vanilla, or... dark chocolate?"

Elsa sighed happily as Anna kneaded her breasts, and leaned back further into her touch. Vanilla or dark chocolate? She assumed the euphemistic distinction referred to the intensity of their games. As she was somewhat tired, she replied, "Mmm... shall we say... somewhere in between?"

"Aww," Anna cooed with an exaggerated pout, though her sister could not see that at the moment. "Don't you want to see everything Dark Chocolate Anna has planned? I've had all day to think about this stuff, y'know."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You're insatiable," she teased. She turned around and gave her a little kiss on the lips. "Alright, dark chocolate."

Anna grinned from ear to ear, then cleared her throat and wagged her finger under Elsa's nose. "Okay, so the safety word is 'kumquat' - and I want you to  _use it_ if you need to this time. Last Thursday I spent all night comforting you because you wouldn't, and that hurt me. A lot. You promise?"

Elsa winced. She certainly didn't want a repeat of Thursday night. "Alright, I promise. I- wait. What's a kumquat?"

"It's none of your business, whelp," Anna growled, sweeping Elsa's legs out from under her with a low kick and catching her roughly by the upper arm just before she thudded into the floor. "Maybe if you're good, I'll tell you later."

Elsa gave a little squeak as Anna swept her legs out from under her. She loved it when Anna jumped right into the game without warning; it kept her on her toes. She looked up at her sister from beneath half-lidded eyes, giving her a sultry smile. "As you wish... Your Majesty."

Anna's cheeks rouged, partly from the honorific and partly from the excitement of their play. Now that Elsa was only a few inches from the floor, she dropped her unceremoniously and began raking her bloomers down her legs, yanking high heels free as she slipped them past her feet, leaving her sister completely bare. "I've been practicing something for you," she purred as she tossed the shoes aside, twirling the underwear on her finger.

Elsa sat patiently on the floor, smiling at Anna with anticipation and excitement as she removed her shoes and bloomers for her. "You have?" she asked demurely. "What is it?"

With a coy smile, Anna delicately placed the bloomers in the top drawer of her vanity – a souvenir of sorts. When she turned back, satisfied at Elsa's slight blush, she casually undid her belt and let the robe drop to the floor, revealing herself to be clad only in a black leather bodice and thigh-high fishnet stockings, with a curious corded leather belt. "Oh, I'm not sure you're ready for it."

Elsa couldn't help but break character, smiling and raising her eyebrows. Where on earth had Anna managed to obtain such a ridiculous getup? Still, it made her cut an… interesting figure. No wonder she'd been so eager to play tonight; she wanted to show off her new outfit. "I'm sure I am, Your Highness," Elsa said sweetly.

One of Anna's eyes squinted closed slightly at the smile. That hadn't been quite the reaction she'd been expecting, but she decided not to let herself be riled by it just yet. Their play was just beginning. "Just remember you said that." Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, she drew the belt from around her waist and swished it forward, letting what turned out to be a bullwhip crack loudly against the floor a mere inch from Elsa's left hip.

Elsa's eyes widened. She jumped instinctively, recoiling at the sound of the whip cracking. A nervous breath rocketed into her chest. She and Anna had played very rough before, but this was a whole new level. Maintaining eye contact with her sister for a moment, she hoped Anna would see the bit of real fear there. She trusted Anna enough to let her try almost anything... but this was going out on a bit of a limb. "Is that f-for me, Your Majesty?" she asked softly.

"It's not for taming lions," Anna replied with a languid smile, though her pulse was racing. She almost broke character when she saw how scared Elsa seemed to be, but she held fast. All those hours of practice had been well spent; her control was impeccable. "Now... if we're ready to begin, I'd like you to crawl onto the bed for me." Elsa obediently climbed up onto the bed, laying out flat on her back, as was her usual instruction until Anna told her otherwise. Once her motions stilled, Anna cracked the whip again directly between Elsa's feet, lashing a thin tear in the top-sheet and sending up a puff of eiderdown. Elsa gave another little cry as she felt the whip strike the bed near her feet. Since when did Anna even know how to use a whip? And where on earth had she learned?

"You could have crawled faster than that. No matter." Anna paced around the side of the bed and reached underneath the stack of elegant pillows, withdrawing two manacles. "Raise your hands over your head."

"Sorry," the queen said softly. "Yes, Your Highness..." She raised her arms over her head.

Pointedly avoiding watching the curve of Elsa's back, though her eyes sought it out as if drawn magnetically, Anna slipped one manacle around one of her sister's wrists, locking it shut. "You are mine," she said in a low, seductive voice as she fastened the other one.

"I'm yours," she echoed as her wrists were locked into the shackles, sighing pleasantly.

An experimental tug confirmed they were firmly fastened to the wall – as they were a few hours previous when Anna last inspected them. Satisfied, she drew a thin strip of snow-white cloth from under another pillow. "Do you know what this is?"

Elsa looked at the white strip of cloth and ventured her best guess. "Is it a blindfold, Your Majesty?"

Smiling sweetly, she draped it cheekily over Elsa's breasts and said, "There are a few things I'd like you to see before you put it on." Tugging at a thin silver chain around her neck, an iron key drew upward from within her cleavage. "This is what can set you free. There is only one key."

So the manacles were more than just props; Elsa really was locked in. Knowing that her sister would unlock her if she said the magic word, the idea was incredibly exciting. "And you have the only key, Your Highness?" she asked, her voice already ragged with desire.

On a whim, Anna traced her tongue along the edge of it, the sharp metallic ringing through her buds. "I had these specially made just for you." Then she paced to her bedside table and held up a bowl and a candelabra. "These will also be important in tonight's festivities." She tilted the bowl down far enough for Elsa to glimpse the assorted fruits inside.

Elsa couldn't figure out what Anna had planned with the candelabra and the fruits, but she could tell her sister had gone to quite a bit of trouble. "Do I get to know what they're for?" she asked softly.

"Not yet," Anna whispered, putting them back before crawling onto the bed and pressing the handle of the whip under Elsa's chin, tilting her head up. Then she drew her lips into her own briefly, moaning hotly into the contact, wishing it could go on for hours but knowing they had a schedule to keep. Elsa moaned against Anna's lips as she kissed her, and whined needily when she pulled away. Her heart was racing and her warmth was spreading quickly between her thighs.

Breaking character slightly from her own lust, Anna whispered hotly, "I... could put the blindfold on for you, or you can do it. Up to you."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle. "It would be nice if you'd do it, since I can't exactly use my hands... Your Majesty."

Blushing again at being elevated above the true Majesty in the room, she shot Elsa the first earnest smile since the promise to use the word of safety. Then she flipped the cloth up and over Elsa's eyes, languidly reaching back to tie it around the back of her head. In as quiet a whisper as she could manage, she urgently told her, "I can't see your eyes now, Elsa, so I'm depending on you to tell me things..."

"If I need you to stop, I'll say the word," Elsa replied softly. Then the cloth was tied over her eyes, blocking out all sight. But she could feel Anna's weight beside her on the bed, and she could feel her own arousal growing. The warmth between her legs was growing almost unbearable, and her nipples had just began to pucker outward.

Anna took a moment to gaze upon the beautiful young monarch beside her, at her long, tapering legs, the gently-curling white hairs above her moist center. Then she saw the hardening peaks of her breasts and passed the handle of the whip over them gently. "We're going to play a new game, my pet."

Elsa shivered pleasantly as she felt the hard leather whip handle moving over her breasts. God, Anna knew exactly how to drive her mad with need. She especially loved it when her sister called her 'her pet'. It was demeaning enough to turn her on, but just sweet enough to make her feel cherished. "Wh- what game is that, Your Highness?"

"You seem to like sensations." With a smirk, Anna laid the cold ceramic bowl directly on Elsa's stomach. "Taste is one of the most powerful. Let's see how good you are with that." A small morsel of fruit pushed its way past Elsa's lips, gently, lovingly. It was small and round, the skin slick. Rich and dark and tart was its flavour. "Does my sweet sister know what it is?"

Elsa moaned happily as she felt Anna's finger push a tiny piece of fruit past her lips. Every sensation seemed magnified when her sense of sight was cut off. She sucked gently on the tip of Anna's finger for moment, then slowly licked her lips for a moment before she answered. The sweet-tart taste was familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. "Mmm... tastes like... plumb?"

"Awww." There was a clicking of Anna's tongue and a light scraping sound from the nearby table. "That was incorrect. I wonder how this will affect you, though? Been wondering about it for a while now." Then a white-hot splash landed on Elsa's hip.

Elsa recognized the scrape of metal on wood; Anna had picked up the candelabra. The hot, sticky stuff that dripped onto bare skin could only be melting wax. She gave a sharp intake of breath. Her back arched and her toes curled tightly as the searing heat dripped down the side of her hip and onto the bed.

Anna watched all of these reactions with a childlike glee, delighting in how her subject rolled and undulated in the negligible pain. Resisting the temptation to do it again, she put the candles back and said in a voice of barely-concealed excitement, "Okay... so that was actually a blueberry. Was it good anyway?"

"A blueberry," Elsa mused breathlessly, raising her eyebrows beneath the blindfold. "Of course... it was delicious."

"Good, that's... good." Clearing her throat, she pushed a larger object against Elsa's lips. "Bite." She did, and it crunched loudly, spreading a semi-sweet, semi-sour juiciness through her mouth. "What might that one be?"

Elsa recognized this one quite clearly. "Green apple," she said confidently.

Giggling, Anna laid it back in the bowl, leaning over and pressing a kiss against the side of Elsa's breast, just a small one but with very wet lips. "Much better, pet."

Elsa moaned happily as she felt Anna's lips press against the side of her breast. This was a lovely game, but she was growing impatient. "Anna," she whined softly. "That feels so good... please..."

"Hey!" There was a deafening  _crack_ that came from roughly a foot above where Elsa's chained hands rested on the pillow. "Our game has just started, cur. You're trying to skip to the end."

A frightened little yelp tore from Elsa's throat when she heard the whip snap just above her hands. "Ah! I'm sorry!" she stammered. "S-Sorry, Your Highness! I won't ask again!"

"See that you don't," Anna growled playfully. Then she forced a thin, somewhat slimy bit into Elsa's mouth, only a tiny bit rougher than before but still with care. It held a sharp tang but was incredibly sweet. "And this?"

This flavor was entirely unfamiliar. "Hmn... I've never tasted this before," Elsa admitted with a frown. "I don't know..."

Anna blinked. "Really? Never?" Then she recovered herself, speaking more sternly. "I, uh, mean, that's incorrect." Another scrape from the table. This time, the searing wax rolled down the slightly-inclined plane of Elsa's inner thigh, leaving a trail of cooling material in its wake.

Elsa gasped and bucked, straining against the cuffs binding her hands, as another stream of hot wax hit the inside of her leg. "Ahhh-!" she cried. "Anna!"

"You're moving an awful lot," Anna sighed in disappointment as she shifted on the bed. "Must mean you're not through being punished yet." Another drop rolled down the tender underside of her upper arm. While Elsa was screaming, Anna let out tiny moans of her own, pushing the handle of her whip against her already flaming-hot sex, shivering from head to toe. How long could she maintain this game without breaking down herself?

Elsa gave a sharp cry as she felt the wax slide down her arm. "I can't help it!" she gasped. "It hurts... it feels so good..."

Anna heaved a sharp sigh. "I was afraid of this." The bowl lifted from Elsa's stomach as she stood from the bed. "Alright. Roll over."

Biting her lip in anticipation, Elsa used her elbows to push herself up and roll onto her belly. She rested her head against the luxurious pillows, wishing she could see what Anna was doing.

Several seconds passed with the sound of leather sliding over leather as Anna wound the whip into a tight coil. Then a rigid bundle of cords began to trace its way up the sole of Elsa's right foot and along her leg until it rested against her inside knee. "You need to learn restraint."

Elsa chewed at her lip in her effort not to moan; but the cold leather pressed against her skin, and the feeling of Anna's body so warm and so close, made her whimper with need. "I'm trying," she sighed. "You turn me on so much."

After a moment's hesitation, Anna's need-soaked voice ground out, "Interesting. Unfortunately, it's also making it hard for you to obey." Then, gritting her teeth, she brought down the coiled whip on her fleshy hindcheeks.

Thereafter came a high-pitched cry. It stung as she felt the whip strike her bare bottom, and much worse than the riding crop had. The queen pictured Anna standing over her, wielding the whip as she had before and preparing for another strike. The thought made her burn with desire. She did her best not to move, but her toes curled tight against the bed. "Ohhhhh gods," she moaned into the pillow.

"What did you call me?" Anna asked with a sardonic chuckle as she struck again, then drew back and pressed the coil of leather between Elsa's fleshy cheeks, grinding with moderate force.

Elsa started to answer, but was cut off by another thwack of the coiled whip, this one a bit harder than before. She muffled her scream against the pillow, moaning as she felt the handle pressing between her buttocks.

"Well?" Anna goaded, moving the whip slightly from side to side without relenting, eyes watching the cheeks move back and forth at her prompting.

"G-G-Gods..." the elder sister stammered breathlessly through gritted teeth. She'd meant it as an exclamation, not a title, but when they were playing their game and Anna was in charge, who was she to argue? "Y-you are m-my god."

"Elsa..." Anna's throat felt very dry as she watched the handle move to and fro, no longer grinding as hard and instead watching the ripples move along her gooseflesh, playing a hand over her own collarbone as she observed this new phenomenon. It was nigh hypnotic. An unexpected need began to take root in her, one she had never even briefly entertained before. "Do you... want to try... another game?"

A heavy sigh of relief passed through royal lips as Anna lessened the pressure on the whip handle. "Y-yes. Yes, please..."

"Oh, I hope you like it," Anna cooed heatedly, voice shaking in anticipation as she pulled the bowl closer. "But if you don't, you... know how this works." A moment passed, and there was a wet  _goosh_ ing noise. Then the whip withdrew, and Anna coughed self-consciously as she briefly prodded each of Elsa's thighs in turn. "Spread. Just a bit."

Elsa's eyebrows raised at the strange noise she heard, wondering what Anna had in store next. "Like this?" She raised her rear end off the bed just a bit, spreading her thighs apart, trembling with the effort it took to hold still.

"Control your reaction," Anna moaned, breath caressing Elsa's thigh as something sodden and pulpy worked its way past the two fleshy cheeks to the tiny opening they normally protected.

Surprise thrilled through Elsa as she felt something soft pressing against her rear entrance. "Anna?!" she gasped, her voice slightly panicked. "Wh-What are you doing?! What is that? Tell me now!"

"Guess." The pressure was very light and very subtle but did not lessen. Anna's voice was full of a dark glee as she went on, "Use your clues. What do you think it could be?"

Elsa quaked with fear and arousal as she racked her brain. As if she could tell what it was without seeing or tasting it! "A banana?" she asked randomly.

Anna's light titter belied the way one unforgiving finger began to force the sodden matter slightly inward. "Incorrect. Try again? I'll give you a hint; a banana is only this soft when it's too ripe."

Elsa's whole body tensed as she felt the object pressing more firmly and slipping inside. "Ahh-I-I don't know!" she exclaimed. She moaned softly as it entered further. The sensation was strange and slightly painful, but not altogether unpleasant. "Annaaaa..."

The smile slowly left Anna's face as she felt her arousal growing, beside herself at the somewhat favorable response to this particular experiment. She had been almost positive it would be met with immediate backlash, perhaps even to the point of using their word of release to end the proceedings. But no word had come. Forcing it inward another fraction of an inch, she whispered, "Y-yes, Elsa?"

Elsa drew a deep breath as she grew used to feeling the object inside her. A long, breathy moan escaped, and she rocked her hips back towards Anna. "Don't- don't stop..."

The moan that escaped Anna's lips would normally have been outside the mentality they set for themselves during their play, but given the entirely new territory they were exploring, she tried not to hold it against herself. "No? Are... do you like this?" Her finger slid in through the fragile flesh of the fruit, and she felt light-headed when she realized her finger had brushed against the slick skin of her sister's anus. "Do you want this?"

"Y-yes!" Elsa cried, trembling with desire as her fingers gripped the manacles around her wrists. "Yes! Ohhh gods, Anna, I've never... that's not a place I... but I think I do..."

"Oh, wow," Anna rumbled in a lower register than she was used to hearing from herself as she slowly withdrew her finger, staring now in morbid fascination as the skin stretched and moved, juicy pulp swirling around finger and orifice. Gulping, she slowly lowered her face to a better vantage point as she did so. "So this... what does it  _feel_ like?"

Elsa could hardly speak, she was trying so hard just to breathe steadily. "It feels so good," she groaned, resting her torso against the bed. "So hot, and w-wet... oh, Anna... Anna, fuck me!"

Anna whispered a litany that had been featuring heavily in her activities of late: "Mother, Father, please forgive us." Then she shifted to one side and lowered herself slowly onto Elsa's calf as she slid her finger slowly outward and, steeling her resolve, replaced it with her tongue.

Elsa whimpered with disappointment when she felt Anna's finger pull away, only to scream with delight when she felt it replaced with another instrument of pleasure. She rocked her hips back into her sister's mouth, moaning and writhing, straining against her manacles. "Anna!" she cried. "Ohhhhh...  _oh!"_

"MMhhhh!" Anna moaned around her tongue, driven wild by the conflicting tastes of tangy fruit and a rich taboo she had never experienced before. Head spinning, she held steady against Elsa's thrusts, hands clamping down on her thighs to help steer her movements in the correct direction as she ground shamefully into the leg beneath her, leaving a deplorable slick in her wake.

Only wordless moans could be heard from Elsa as Anna pleasured her with her tongue. She couldn't come this way, but she didn't care; she'd lay here and let Anna do this all night. She felt Anna rubbing her own wet heat against her leg, and bent her leg slightly to give her a better angle. Back whiplashing at the new orientation of the leg beneath her, Anna nearly lost her tether but kept her tongue pressed against Elsa's opening while she adjusted her movements, rocking slightly as she began wriggling her tongue up and down, eyes on the back of Elsa's head and ears pricked to her cries of passion, waiting for any sign of change. "Mmmhh..."

"Annaaaaa..." Elsa cried desperately. The pleasure was becoming unbearably intense and she felt like she was close, so very close. The feeling of Anna's tongue quickly unfurling inside her, and her sister's wet heat against her leg, were driving her mad. " _ANNA!_  Anna, I can't... with you in my...  _Ohhh Anna,_  make me come,  _PLEASE!"_

Stray crimson hairs whipped into Anna's face as her mouth withdrew from Elsa's dark opening and she bleated, "Elsa! Gods, you love this, I can't believe... I'll do this whenever you want me to!" Positively shredding her sensitive skin on the shin beneath her, she slowly dragged the handle of the whip over one of Elsa's thighs as she asked, "You wanna come? Do you need to come now?"

 _"YES!"_ Elsa cried as both hindcheeks clenched. "Yes, Anna, yes! Please make me come! I need it so bad!"

"Okay," Anna panted brokenly as she lowered her mouth to her new favorite hole again, worming her tongue past the tight ring of muscle as she moaned around herself and into her sister. Then, barely able to move her arm, she placed the very end of the handle up against Elsa's clit, angling it so that every thrust would not only drag over its engorged mass but brush her fragile lips by the barest breadth.

Elsa's whole body trembled and shook as Anna's tongue entered her again, and the leather whip handle pressed firmly against her swollen clit. It didn't take long. She came with a long, desperate scream, stars exploding behind her eyes and fire racing up and down her spine. Anna just kept going, and so did her orgasm, until the pleasure was so overwhelming that it crossed the line into unbearable pain. "Enough!" she groaned brokenly. "K-K-Kumquat! I can't take anymore!"

Instantly, Anna's tongue whipped out of Elsa and the handle dropped down onto the sheets as she braced her hands firmly against the hips in front of her. "MMHHH! Oh, GOD, Elsa! Elsa,  _Eeeel_ sa, ELSAAAAAH!" Only a few more quick gyrations brought her over the edge and she exploded spectacularly, feeling her muscles clenching around the skin of her sister's leg as she reached such a peak as she had never known in all their previous sessions. Elsa was still trembling when Anna finished, which somehow only redoubled their shared pleasure. She felt her sister bucking hard against her and heard her screams of pleasure. It was the greatest feeling in the world to know her sweet sister had reached her peak as well.

As they lay there together, Elsa whispered breathlessly, "Anna... oh, Anna, untie me so I can hold you!"

"Ooh..." Anna let out a shaky laugh. "I... can you just get the key from me and do it yourself?" Before Elsa could object, she sighed and said, "Sorry, sorry." With the last of her energy, she crept along Elsa's frame, shivering slightly when the curly bronze hairs on her sex brushed against her hindcheek, remembering what she had done to that part of her sister moments previous. Then she withdrew the tiny key from around her neck and used it to release her slave from the shackles binding her there. "Beh... better?"

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as her hands were released from their shackles. She pulled off the blindfold and turned over, pulling Anna down into her arms and cradling her head against her heaving breast. "Yes," she whispered. "Ohhh, that was amazing, Anna..."

Taking a slow, deep breath, Anna released her darker desires and focused on her sister, the person. "You're not just saying that, are you? I was, um, kind of trying to freak you out. Y'know, at first, but then we both got so into it! Seriously, you liked having peach pulp shoved up your ass?"

Even after their crazy antics, her sister's dirty language made Elsa blush. "No, I meant it," she sighed with a happy smile. "My bottom really did appreciate the attention. You certainly surprised me, of course..." She paused. "Is  _that_ what that was?  _Peach?_ "

Anna giggled weakly while listening to Elsa's slow breaths. "Okay, so in the moment I wasn't being very nice to you for not guessing, but to be honest... I don't know how accurate, um, that part of you is for guessing what kind of food it's touching."

Elsa laughed softly and rested her head on top of Anna's, drinking in her nearness. They spent a moment in silence before Elsa said, "So while school is in session, I do have to know... what's a kumquat?"

"Hmm?" Anna said, half-asleep. Then she stirred and reached over to the bowl, withdrawing a small, round fruit. It was vividly orange, but smaller even than a plum. "Do you want to try one?"

"Oh... it's a fruit, too!" She took the small sphere from Anna's hand and bit into it cautiously, smiling at the sweet, tangy taste before she made she frowned at the accompanying bitterness. "I've never had one of these before. Where are they from?"

Shrugging, Anna snuggled back down against the silky skin underneath her and smiled contentedly. "We got a few in on the trade routes from the Far East. You're... not supposed to eat the skin, though, and... there's seeds..."

"Ugh," Elsa muttered, spitting the half-chewed fruit back into the bowl. "Thanks for the warning," she teased her. Then she yawned, stretching lazily before flopping down onto the pillows. "Mmm... my whole body feels like rubber. Good job, my thorough sister..."

For a long moment, it seemed as if Anna wouldn't answer. Then a whisper drifted up from her lips. "Are you sure you enjoy all these games? Sometimes you look so scared, or disappointed, and it's only for a second... because then I see the pleasure take over. But I still worry..."

Elsa smiled. "Disappointed? Never! You certainly frighten me sometimes..." She wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her forehead. "But it just turns me on even more. You know I trust you completely, don't you?"

"Mmm," she cooed at the feeling of her sister's lips. "Then, in that case... you have a surprise waiting for you in your wardrobe when you get back to your chambers. Sweet dreams, Elsa."

"A surprise?" Elsa giggled. "And you said 'sweet dreams'; am I being dismissed?" She pretended to pout as she stood up and started dressing again. The realization that her bloomers were now in Anna's drawer irked her for a moment before she decided it was unimportant; she had plenty of other pairs, and her own chambers were not far from here.

Anna stretched out languidly, fishnets slithering over themselves. "You can sleep here again, if you want, but... you know how the servants might talk, et cetera." She said this last part as if a well-rehearsed speech. Mostly because it was. "But yes... I expect you to enjoy your... surprise."

Elsa finished buttoning her dress and gave Anna one more kiss on the cheek. "Alright," she teased. "I'll be sure to 'enjoy it' as soon as I get back. Do lock your door if you're going to lounge around in that silly outfit, though, dear sister..."

"Silly?!" Anna blustered even as her hand passed lovingly over Elsa's hair, her indignation rousing her from her drowsy state the tiniest fraction. "But I- aww, I thought I looked all sassy in this. You think it's  _silly?!"_

"Just a little," the queen teased with a laugh. "I suppose it's sassy too. It certainly makes an impression… I think I like you better naked, though." She kissed her once more before turning to leave. "Goodnight, sweetheart..."

"Goodnight, snowflake." But Anna only had eyes for Elsa's backside as her hips swung to and fro on their way out, licking her lips at the memory of what had been done to it only moments before.

~ o ~

Back in her room, Elsa went straight to the wardrobe. She was expecting her surprise to be some kind of new toy for Anna to pleasure her with. Instead she found that all of her bloomers had vanished, presumably taken by Anna. She laughed out loud. So her sister wanted her to go about tomorrow's business without proper attire? Very well; she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, assuming she had some great plan in store for both of them.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: exhibitionism, cunnilingus, fingering and masturbation. Also, incest (obviously).
> 
> NOTES: Well, friends. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but contains both kinkiness and plot. Mostly plot (although the kinky bits were something we had planned from early on in the roleplay). On the upside, we're also getting it out quite a bit faster than the last chapter, so count your blessings, friends!
> 
> As for the coming chapters following this... be prepared for a rollercoaster ride.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Cartesian and Jessex

The next day, Elsa had to attend a meeting with her advisors first thing in the morning... without underwear.

Not a single man among those gathered could tell, obviously, but it made her feel a bit self-conscious... though it turned her on when she realized that was probably what Anna intended. Still, the dull conversation put a damper on such adrenaline-fueled excitement forthwith. They were hardly ten minutes into the meeting when the 'gentlemen' began fighting amongst themselves over the best way to handle the latest 'maritime threat' to their 'great nation'. This was quite typical of them, but even the most aggressive of them were raising their voices more than usual today. Elsa was bored stiff. She gave an impatient sigh as she listened to them bicker noisily, trying to discern the best course of action from the information in their angry banter, as she'd given up asking them any questions ages ago.

"...and that's why we need to deploy another fleet up the Coronan Strait!" old Bjorn was grousing, pounding his fist so hard against the table that his coffee nearly spilled. "We cannot risk another so-called 'diplomatic envoy' from the Southern Isles coming through it, that is unacceptable!"

"Deploying another fleet will give the impression that we are preparing for war!" countered Iorek, also slamming his fist on the table.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak up in agreement with Iorek, but with so many men shouting at the same time, she could hardly get a word in edgewise. Finally, she reached the end of her rope.

"SILENCE!" she shouted, standing up and holding her hand in the air. All the advisors grew quiet. "We will not deploy another fleet," she went on, her voice calm again. "Iorek is right. The peace we've made with the Southern Isles following Prince Hans'…  _conspiracy_ … is tenuous at best. Such an aggressive move could have disastrous implications. Furthermore, Arendelle doesn't have a large enough navy. We'd be spreading our resources much too thin. The matter is settled." She then sat back down, giving them all a look that clearly said it was her final word on the matter.

"It is  _not_ settled!" Arvid growled in his deep baritone, black beard bristling. "You know the upper echelon among Arendelle's high-class citizenry will never accept 'do nothing' as our response to the last scare. Need I remind Your Majesty about how they reacted back in September? We nearly had a full-scale riot on our hands!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. Last September, her decision not to enact a tax freeze had allowed property taxes to slightly increase, which would be good for the city but slightly costly to the rich. To say there had nearly been a 'full-scale riot' was a bit of a hyperbole; Arvid had a tendency towards exaggeration when he was arguing a point. In truth, Elsa hated having Arvid on her council. He was stodgy, conservative, elitist, and chauvinistic in almost every way possible, so his agenda was the precise opposite of what Elsa hoped to accomplish during her reign.

"I do not rule to please the wealthy," the queen replied, her voice even and measured, but tense. "I rule for the good of the nation at large, and this decision is best for the greater good. The matter  _is_  settled, and there will be no further discussion." She sat back in her chair, realizing too late that as she'd been gripping the table, a thin layer of frost had begun to creep across the surface of the wood.

"A…hah," Bjorn said hesitantly, eyes fixated on the manifestation of his queen's abnormal gifts. "Yes, I suppose it is, isn't it? We presented our points and you made a ruling, that  _is_  how this works." After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Now, on to the subject of this new constabulary..."

"I think there are more pressing matters at hand," Arvid interrupted. "In particular, the Queen's engagement... or rather her lack thereof. The people of Arendelle are growing restless. The kingdom hasn't had an unmarried queen since Hilda the Mad. Not to mention there is no heir to the throne, which leaves the monarchy in a very vulnerable position..."

Elsa glared at him, but several of the other advisors murmured in agreement. "I see," said Elsa, folding her hands in front of her impatiently. "And when you say 'the people,' I assume you mean the aristocracy."

"Naturally," said Iorek quickly. "Though we normally wouldn't dare presume to dictate how you conduct your courtship..." At those words, he leveled a glare at Arvid for his tactless broaching of the subject. "It remains a fact that the longer you delay seeking out a suitable companion, the more all classes in Arendelle will grow anxious and begin to talk. That is simply the way things are."

Elsa nodded, biting her lip nervously. Iorek was right. This was something she'd been afraid of, and that she'd hoped to avoid as long as possible. She felt that marrying and having children would make her unfaithful to Anna, even though the two of them could never be married. Anna was her one and only love; she had no desire to share her bed, or her life, with any man.

As she was lost in such dispiriting thoughts, she felt a peculiar rustling against her skirts and glanced discreetly under the table. Her eyes widened when she saw her sister hiding down there, slowly gathering the queen's skirts around her hips. So this was why Anna had stolen all her underwear!

"Shh," Anna mouthed without speaking, eyes alight with impish glee. Then she pushed the skirts a few more inches upward, glancing up at the underside of the table as if to gauge how much could and couldn't be seen from the vantage point of the advisors. Elsa said nothing, but for a split second she was too terrified to move. Her body thrilled at the sight of her sister crouching right between her legs in the middle of her council chamber, but her mind screamed in protest. This was the craziest thing Anna had ever done, and it could mean the end for both of them.

"Now," Lars spoke up, "I do believe when last we raised this topic, you had said the Duke of Swansea expressed an interest. Yes, he's a bit older, but his breeding is sound enough, and the goodwill between us and Swansea may open up new opportunities for trade."

"Therefore," added Arvid, "some of us have taken the liberty of inviting the Duke to visit for a week next month."

Elsa's brow furrowed in anger at his words. "You dare presume to schedule my courtship for me?" she snapped, nearly standing up in the chair – but Anna's hands pulled her quickly back into her seat. Her eyes met Arvid's, and each glared at the other. Now that the Duke had been invited, it would be diplomatic suicide for her not to see him. Though the queen's face was calm, her blue eyes were dark with anger and resentment. This time Arvid had gone too far.

"It is our right as council!" Arvid insisted. "The right then falls to you to decide his suitability, of course, but you cannot spurn potential suitors you have never even entertained!"

Anna's jaw clenched at the topic of conversation, but she quickly forced her irritation away. This came with the territory; the people of Arendelle would expect both of them to wed and produce offspring, which meant at least  _one_ of them would have to meet those expectations. The cost of being royalty. Meanwhile, what was about to transpire beneath the table had been brewing in the back of her mind for days now. Nothing short of a literal explosion within the meeting room could waylay these plans. Slowly, she began stroking her sister's now-bare knees...

Elsa gave a tiny shudder at the feeling of her sister's gentle hands. She wanted to argue with her advisors, but she knew Iorek and Lars were right. Also, Anna's brazen plan was already rendering her breathless. "Very well," she said curtly, sitting back in her seat and doing her best to relax. "I will meet with him. Now, on to the matter of the constabulary..."

"Oh," Arvid said in some surprise. Clearly, he had been gearing up for a larger argument and now felt the wind receding from his sails. "Y-yes, well, that is something we had decided needs be discussed."

"Then you may discuss it," said Elsa, sounding more terse than she intended. She glanced down at Anna under the table, her eyes filled with desire. This was an incredible risk her sister was taking, but possible consequences aside, the threat of being discovered gave her quite a leaned slightly to one side and pressed her lips against one of Elsa's thighs, hands still playing over Elsa's knees, and in that moment the queen was completely won over. As the men began to talk again, Elsa made the pretense of listening carefully to them as they spoke. In truth, her attention was focused on Anna.

"Splendid," Bjorn began, warming to the subject he clearly wanted to argue. "Now. The Royal Guard has been a fantastic way to keep the peace around Arendelle for thousands of years. However, the lower classes have expressed concerns for many years now that they feel complaints to the Guard go largely... ignored, unless they come from the upper crust."

Elsa sighed very softly when she felt her sister's lips against her thigh again, and a tiny chill ran up her spine. The rebuttals that came from Lars probably contained several valid points but Anna blocked them out, her fingernails tracing slow circles as they made their way further and further in toward their eventual goal. Elsa could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation herself. It sounded like the poorest citizens weren't being served by the guards at all, and the queen made a note to do something about it later. For now, her attention was focused on Anna's fingernails ghosting over her thighs.

As Anna's neared her center, Elsa grabbed her hand and pressed it firmly against her womanhood. She wasn't in the mood to be teased; all this nonsense about suitors had made her impatient and frustrated. If the blowhards hadn't been shouting at each other over ages-old proclamations and decrees and "tradition," perhaps they would have noted the tiny gasp of surprise under the table when Anna felt her fingers dip into hot liquid minutes before she was expecting them to. Elsa really was chomping at the bit; she was soaked. It was lucky the current fashion was to wear multiple skirts, because she was certain there would be droplets on the nearest one to the royal skin by the time they had finished. Biting her lip, Anna inched closer as she began moving her fingers ever so slightly, teasing the fragile flesh they had been thrust against.

By now, the men were shouting their arguments at each other across the table and paying no attention to the queen. She covered her mouth to muffle a tiny moan as she felt Anna's fingers begin stroking the outside of her sex. Her legs parted slightly to give her sister better access, but she kept her hand on Anna's to prevent her from pulling away.

"Outrageous! You know none of them will agree to such a measure, least of all in our day and age!"

Which one had said that? Anna didn't care. Matters of state had always been for Elsa to worry over. The fact that the queen had allowed herself to be put in the position where she had to focus on both that and more carnal matters at the same time was her own doing. Smiling, she sank her teeth lightly into the pliant flesh of one thigh as she began running her hand along the slick lips of her partner's most precious resource, delighting in how firm the grasp on her wrist was. Elsa was heavily invested in her little sister's dark ministrations now. When Anna bit into her skin, she had to gnaw on her own fist to keep from crying out. The steady motion of her sister's hand was driving her mad already. Scooting her chair closer to the table so the men wouldn't see, she rocked her hips slightly into Anna's hand. One leg came up to drape over Anna's shoulder, pulling her even closer.

The movement of the chair set Anna's pulse to racing as she pressed her tongue into succulent thigh-flesh, and then her brain surged with adrenaline when she felt the other leg slide over her back. She was changing her seating position for her. She was  _accommodating_ her bold plan to bring one of them to climax right under the noses of a half-dozen stodgy, old men. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she slowly began to work her mouth closer and closer to her other hand, the free one sliding down her own stomach at the same steady pace.

Elsa groaned softly, the sound going unnoticed beneath all the yelling. She whimpered and sighed into her hand as she felt Anna's lips and tongue moving closer to her dripping sex. She placed her free hand on the back of her sister's head and pushed her face gently against her. Normally she let Anna set the pace and take charge, but Elsa wasn't in the mood to play games; here, she was the queen, and the queen wanted her sister  _now_.

Startled by the sudden contact of arousal-heated folds against her nose, Anna quickly angled slightly to push her lips against them, delighting in the salty, heady tincture of her sister. This was not the first time she had sampled its bounty, but definitely the most enticing occasion. Darting out a tongue to lap at the silky ribbons of flesh, the hand finally found her way to her own wetness through the fabric of her dress and pressed in gently, causing her to release a low moan directly into Elsa's body.

Elsa bucked against Anna's face as she felt her sister's lips pressing into her sex, whimpering softly at the feeling of her soft, warm tongue against each fold. She glanced up to make sure none of her advisors were watching, then tipped her head down to make eye contact with her sister. " _Anna_ ," she mouthed silently. " _Don't you dare stop_."

The adoration and love Anna returned through their gaze was undiluted and a hundred per cent pure. If Elsa had asked her in that moment to run screaming from the room and fling herself from the highest tower, she would have considered it. Instead, she followed her sister's commands to the letter. Scooting forward as far as the space constraints would allow, she thrust her writhing muscle deep within Elsa, twisting and churning and attempting to find every last ridge, every slight curve within her. Two fingers reached on either side of her own mouth to hold her sister open, and the other hand slowly gathered her skirts into a bunch around her waist so she could indulge herself.

Still glancing up every so often to make sure they were safe, Elsa watched Anna as she pulled up her own skirts to touch herself. God, she looked so sexy down there between Elsa's legs, her eyes half-lidded with desire. When she felt Anna's tongue slip inside her, her whole body stiffened, and she gripped Anna's hair tightly. " _Mmmm... Anna..._ "

At the sound of her name, Anna briefly sharpened her ears to the din of debating old buffoons above her. Couldn't they hear her sister calling it out? Didn't they wonder about such an odd thing cropping up in the midst of their meeting? Apparently not. Delighting in the feel of a strong hand tugging at her ginger mane, Anna continued to devour Elsa with renewed vigor, emboldened by her soft mutterings and by the feel of her own hand tracing along her curly hair to prod at her own labia – but only teasing. She was too focused on bringing the queen pleasure to worry about her own for the moment.

Elsa bit down gently on her lower lip, still rocking her hips steadily against Anna's mouth. And to think the old buffoons still took no notice! She locked eyes with her sister beneath the table, stroking her hair with one hand and digging her fingernails into her chair with the other.

Just as Anna slid her tongue up a few inches to tease at the protrusion located there, mouth practically dancing in joy at the contact, Arvid demanded more loudly than before, "It's a matter of principle! Wouldn't you agree, Your Majesty?"

All eyes in the room turned toward the queen. Elsa froze as her advisors looked at her at once, just as Anna's tongue drifted up towards her swollen clit. "Ahh... um," she stammered. "Wh-what's a matter of principle? I can't hear what you're saying when you all shout over each other at once!" Her fingernails dug firmly into the wood chair, leaving a crackling of frost underneath. Normally she could control her powers much better than this, but she could feel the panic beginning to rise up in her chest, bringing with it a slight chill that made the all the men shiver.

"My queen, are you feeling well?" Lars demanded, not altogether unkindly. Anna's relentless pace made the sound ring in Elsa's ears, as if echoing down a mile-long hallway. "You look a bit flushed."

Elsa felt like cursing. Now everyone's attention was focused on her, throwing a huge monkey-wrench in Anna's plan. "By all means, please proceed. Don't let me get in the way of your shouting sport." There was an awkward pause as the men all realized they were being scolded. Elsa sat back in the chair again, silently urging Anna to continue by pressing her hand against the back of her neck.

Hands trembling now, Anna's tongue went back to work, twisting and wriggling inside her sister without letting up. Now that she had reprimanded them on their behavior, and the men's conversation slowly stirred back to a volume more becoming gentlemen, she realized it would be harder for Elsa to disguise her moans. Why did that notion drive her absolutely wild? Her own folds were now utterly sodden and she was having some trouble not moaning aloud herself. Elsa, meanwhile, was biting her lip so hard now she could taste her own blood. She clenched her jaw tight as she struggled not to scream, her pleasure rising higher as Anna's fingers worked gently inside her and her tongue stroked over her swollen clitoris. She felt a moan threatening to break from her throat, but how could she allow that and endanger the both of them?

The next moment, as if by divine providence, Arvid raised his voice, inciting the men into another shouting match. She had never been more grateful for their short tempers. Elsa's eyes met Anna's beneath the table, and she mouthed silently, "I'm so close...  _please!"_

"And  _that_  is a violation!  _A VIOLATION!"_ Bjorn was shouting. The irony made Anna giggle.

Nodding emphatically, knowing the movement would only further drive her sister toward the cliff's edge, Anna poured every ounce of energy into her lips and tongue, suckling, even allowing her teeth to clasp gently onto patches of skin every so often, testing if this increase or decrease Elsa's obvious ecstasy. Her own middle finger was waggling back and forth across her pulsating nub, unable to resist stoking her own fires. Climax was within reach for both of them. It wasn't the redoubled effort, but Anna's teeth against her sensitive flesh that pushed Elsa right up to the edge – and the rumbling of the slight laughter that threw her over. Delicate lips parted and her eyes locked with Anna's for a moment. She couldn't contain the moan that burst forth, but she managed to transform it at the last moment into an angry shout.

" _ENOUGH!_ " Elsa cried, slamming her free hand down on the table. Everyone fell completely silent. The advisors all stared at Elsa like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Elsa cleared her throat nervously as she realized she'd accidentally made a thin sheet of ice on the surface of the table. She waved her hand to dispel it before she continued. "I h-have  _had it_ ," she snapped breathlessly. "With your childish bickering! Your behavior is a shameful embarrassment to yourselves and the crown! This meeting is adjourned. We will resume tomorrow when you're all prepared to partake in calm, intelligent discourse.  _You are dismissed!_ " There was a brief pause. Nobody moved. " _NOW!_ "

"But we have three more topics of debate on the-"

"No, no," Iorek shushed Arvid, though he looked no less confused than the rest of the men shifting impatiently. "Perhaps we have been a bit more... zealous than usual, and it is unbefitting Her Majesty's presence. We shall adjourn for today and take things up on the morrow."

As the scraping of chairs filled the room with noise, Anna slumped against the table leg just behind her. That had been dangerously close. Her own screams of passion had been partially buried against her fist and Elsa's flesh, but only due to the volume of her sister's initial shout had they been masked. It would not have done at all for her to be discovered there, regardless of whether or not they divined the true nature of her presence.

Elsa remained at the head of the table, calm and composed, until all the advisors had left the room. Then she slumped down limply in her chair, pulling Anna up into her lap with a weak tug. "What kind of stunt was that!?" she cried. Though her voice was angry, she was smiling. "You nearly got us found out! It was... it was the sexiest thing you've ever done! Gods, Anna..." She threw her arms around her sister's neck, resting her head against her breast as she caught her breath.

"You're not mad?" Anna asked shakily, smoothing the cleanest of her hands over Elsa's somehow still-perfectly-coiled blonde bun. By the mountains, her hips ached and her heart was pounding out of her chest. "Really? Because it was definitely hot, we can both agree on that, but when they started- I mean, when we almost got caught, it felt like maybe this was too far, maybe I really messed up big this time, and it's..."

"Maybe it  _was_  too far," Elsa agreed. "Ohhh, I was so scared, Anna, but... just the thought of you making me come right under their noses was almost enough to finish me! You are so, so bad..." As she spoke, a wicked grin spread across her face. She kissed Anna hard and fully, moaning at the taste of her own sex on her sister's lips. Then she gently took the hand that had been pleasuring her and licked each finger clean, never breaking eye contact with Anna.

"Ooh..."

"Stand up," Elsa whispered breathlessly. "We're not finished."

"Wait, what?" Anna breathed, and as her brain caught up the colour drained from her face. "Um, w-we're not?" At Elsa's continued stares, she slowly extracted herself from the elder sister's lap, shaking like a leaf. "Just what are you going to do to me?"

"Don't look so frightened," Elsa teased. "Nothing insanely risky..." She gave her sister a wink before gracefully sliding out of her chair and dropping to her knees in front of her. Her hands slid under Anna's skirt and began caressing her legs slowly, smiling up at her with raw lust in her eyes.

"Mmmh," Anna moaned, each queenly fingertip leaving trails of fire along her flesh. She had sated herself without holding anything back, but already her arousal was swinging back in the other direction. "Unnh! B-but what if the servants come in to clean up? What if one of the advisors decides he needs t-to-"

"Shhh," Elsa replied. In truth, the servants never cleaned this room until the evening, but she wouldn't mention that to Anna. She wanted to give her sister a taste of her own medicine.

Elsa made a slow, seductive show of gathering up her skirt and tugging down her bloomers. Anna was already dripping wet. She placed a small kiss on her trembling thigh before drawing her tongue slowly across her entrance. Hands flailing, Anna almost fell backward until she caught the lip of the table, steadying herself. Her already-inflamed sex was now being mercilessly teased by Elsa's wanton caress, the semi-rough surface of the tongue driving her out of her mind. Her breath came in gasping pants as she held onto the oak slab for dear life, knowing she could no longer support her own weight, quite possibly for the rest of the day. Only Elsa could do that to her.

Elsa's lips curled into a smile as Anna scrambled to support herself against the table. "Gods, Anna, you're so wet," she hummed contently, licking very slowly up and down her entrance, just barely parting her folds. She wrapped her arms around Anna's legs to steady her as she pressed the tip of her tongue against her clit. A pleasure-soaked cry burst from Anna's throat at the torture being laid on her most sensitive half-inch of quivering flesh, the feeling of her sister's arms somehow both comforting and sensual. As much as was possible, she widened her stance so her thighs would part, inviting Elsa in yet further.

Elsa took the hint from Anna's change of posture and brought up one hand to stroke her folds while she lapped gently at her sensitive protrusion, driving the younger sister of Arendelle closer to the brink with each passing sliver of time. When she was sure it would only be torturous to draw out these proceedings any longer, she slipped one finger inside, stroking with a gentle rhythm. " _Hmmm..._ " she sighed happily. "Does this feel good, Anna?"

Nodding as if in pain even while her voice gasped wetly, Anna slowly slid one arm over so her hand was almost cupping her own backside as she leaned her body against the table, then reached the other hand up to cradle Elsa's head against her, coaxing her further in and welcoming the penetration. "Y-yes... yes, sister…"

Nothing turned Elsa on quite as much as hearing that word spoken in Anna's dulcet tones. She moaned happily against Anna's heated sex, widening thighs allowing her to press her head in even closer. She worked her fingers a little harder, curling them up against the rough spot inside her on each stroke. "You like this?" Elsa whispered, her lips ghosting over Anna's swollen clit as she spoke. "Tell me you want me, Anna..."

"OH!" Anna half-screamed when she felt her sister seeking out that most sensitive of areas inside of her, teeth stabbing down into her bottom lip a moment later. With great effort, she blocked out just enough of the pleasure to form coherent words again and stutter, "I w-want it! I want you, Elsa, I want you ins- inside me, I want this so bad! _MMMhhhn… please!_ "

Elsa smirked triumphantly at her sister's desperate cry, and pressed her fingers even more firmly against that special spot inside her. "Yes," she whispered. "Come for me, love!" She wrapped her lips around Anna's clit and sucked relentlessly, never releasing the pressure from her hand.

" _Nhh, nnhhhh, NHHHHHAAAAAAH!_ " Anna cried out, unable to keep her own volume low with her sweet spot being assaulted without reservation, Elsa's mouth fellating her clit so excellently that her mind went wholly blank as she threw her head back and shuddered from head to toe, her orgasm rocking her from battlements to foundation, every last second sheer torture and sheer bliss. " _ELSAAAAAA!_ "

Elsa moaned right along with Anna's screams, and continued pleasuring her all the way through her climax. When her sister's screams began to subside, Elsa stood and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then the two of them sank to the floor again, arms and legs together as they embraced.

"Gods, Anna..." she moaned wetly as she drew back, fighting to swallow. She nibbled playfully at her sister's neck as she whispered in her ear, "Hmmm, you're so sexy… it's entirely unfair..."

Feeling their mingling flavors on her palate and nearly passing out at the knowledge, she leaned into Elsa's lips as she replied weakly, "I... I'm sorry to do anything that would be unfair to you, Elsa. How can I... be less sexy? Make things easier on you?"

"Oh, hush," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Don't you change a bit." Her eyes darted back and forth before she kissed Anna once more. "We should probably get out of here, we... won't want anyone coming to look for the source of such noise."

"What would they find, though?" Anna panted with a weak, sated smile. "Two members of... royalty, just... enjoying their sisterhood." Slowly, her tongue lolled out and ran over her bottom lip. "And your sisterhood is delicious."

Elsa had to stifle a loud laugh. "You're positively indecent," she teased. With great pains from the depletion of her energy, she stood up, reaching out to help Anna to her feet. "Come on, let's go have a bath," she suggested with a mischievous smirk. "Thanks to you, my dress is sticking to my legs..."

"Let's?" Anna breathed, leaning on her sister more heavily than even she had anticipated. After a moment, a small, gleeful smile began to replace the lewd one of a moment previous. "Bathe together? But you said we couldn't, that they would talk... oh, Elsa!"

The two sisters slowly stumbled from the room, only able to keep moving due to each other's support. Neither would have it any other way.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: domination/submission, whipping, collars/leashes, pet play, nipple clamps, stocking fetish, foot fetish/worship/sex, angry sex, strap-on sex, strap-on fellatio, cunnilingus. Also, incest and frickfracking (obviously).
> 
> Pretty lengthy chapter this time! Really, it's almost long enough to be two chapters but there's no easy place to put a cut in the middle of a scene like this one. It was actually during the writing of this chapter that we settled on a title for our Elsanna carnival of horrors. Just a small fun fact.
> 
> TO REITERATE. This chapter is potentially triggering, especially the whipping part. Know yourself; if you cannot handle the level of kink, please please PLEASE do not read. I only want people to enjoy this fic, not have anxiety attacks because of it.
> 
> Also... there may or may not be a scene that was removed from this chapter due to length/believability. Will it ever see the light of day?! ONLY TIME WILL TELL!
> 
> Enjoy!

The Duke of Swansea arrived a fortnight following the discussion with the advisors, on a modest pair of ships bearing their flag. The queen's mood was reflected in the pearly grey clouds obscuring the sun; mostly amenable, but not especially overjoyed at the prospect. All in Arendelle were excited at the prospect of his coming, though they held their breath as to whether or not it would be a favourable meeting.

"I'm not ready for this," Elsa said softly, looking down at her gloved hands then back up at the door. She had no desire at all to meet the Duke of Swansea, or any other suitor for that matter. But what choice did she have? As much as she hated to admit it, Arendelle needed a legitimate heir… and her advisors had made sure she couldn't escape at least thing meeting.

Elsa waited until she heard Kai announce her, and then stepped through the door into the parlor. The Duke pushed his chair back and stood to receive the Queen. She thought he looked rather kindly, with his graying, curly black hair and well-trimmed goatee. A few wrinkles at the corner of his eyes showed he was predisposed to smiling, and a thin, faint scar on his jawline suggested that he had seen at least one battle in his years. His clothing, a neat, military-style uniform, was crisp and clean.

"Your Majesty," his somewhat raspy voice greeted her with a genteel bow.

Elsa forced a smile and curtsied with flawless manners. Her face gave away none of her nerves or discomfort, at least for the moment. "Good afternoon, Duke," she replied demurely, offering her hand for him to take, which he did. As they took their seats, Gerda arrived and began serving tea. "How kind of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit..."

"Nonsense," the Duke blustered, holding his saucer up for Gerda to have an easier time reaching. "I would have come sooner if not for some pesky dispute with the sanitation commission. The citizenry want indoor plumbing everywhere now." Then he let out a short bark of laughter. "Forgive me, what an indecent thing to mention at tea!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. The Duke seemed like a kind enough man. "Indeed," she agreed haughtily. "Matters of state are hardly appropriate for polite conversation." She gave him a sweet smile, hoping he had a sense of humor. By now the tea and finger sandwiches had been served and Gerda made herself scarce, leaving Elsa feeling rather… stranded.

"Quite," he agreed softly, smiling warmly and giving a soft chortle. "So, then... rather fond of this climate. We sailed out of some pretty awful storms in my region."

The weather? Elsa couldn't believe they were talking about the weather. Then again, she wasn't sure what else to talk about. The Duke was easily old enough to be her father, and even if he was friendly, she feared they wouldn't have anything in common. "Arendelle is only this pleasant in the spring and summer. Our winters are terribly bitter." She sipped her tea. "Are storms quite common in your homeland?"

"Dismally so," he grunted, reaching for a finger sandwich. Then he picked up the plate and tilted it in Elsa's direction instead. "This time of year, we're a pea soup nearly every day."

"Thank you," said Elsa, taking one of the sandwiches. In truth, she was far too nervous to be hungry, but she nibbled at it daintily to be polite. "That's a shame," she said. Feeling at a loss, she looked nervously back and forth between the Duke and her sandwich.  _What a nightmare..._

The Duke watched her for a long moment over the top of his teacup. Then he sighed and put it back down on the saucer. "Well, then. Was it your statesmen who twisted your arm into this meeting, or my sister?"

Elsa was so shocked and embarrassed that she almost choked on her tea. "Um..." she started awkwardly. "My statesmen. They can be a bit... overzealous at times."

Tugging at his beard, he nodded a few times before saying, "Mmm. At least it was fairly mutual. Really was afraid Liza had sent you a flood of letters demanding you see me until you relented merely from running out of room to keep them all. Or from having to burn them. For her, diplomacy is a cudgel to be swung at her enemies' heads."

Elsa couldn't help but smile again, though she wrung her hands nervously. "I suppose my advisors received the letters," she said, her nerves returning almost immediately. "I must admit I've been letting them deal with matters of courtship on my behalf. It wasn't exactly something I was... um, planning on."

"Oh?" The Duke couldn't help but allow some surprise to show. "Well, I confess I had not anticipated being asked to come, but had naturally assumed... you don't wish to produce an heir?" Harumphing, he pondered that a moment. "It would put the kingdom at a distinct disadvantage and complicate matters a bit, but that's certainly your prerogative. You are the queen, of course."

"I am the queen," said Elsa, nodding slowly. "And my kingdom is my first and foremost priority. Hence my choice to agree to our meeting." Realizing she was coming off as cold, she smiled apologetically. "I consider it my duty to produce an heir, and so I shall. But in truth I have little personal interest in marriage or romance."

"Agreed," he replied with no small amount of disdain. "Naturally, I wouldn't mind a partner to share my life with, but it's simply a low priority. I've always expected that if - and a dubious 'if' at that - I ever did wind up with either marriage or romance, it was going to have to find me. Not the other way around. Gallivanting to and fro, barking up the skirts of any young lady who might have me, it's... unbecoming, and it would have been even when I was young. Now, I'd just as soon preserve my dignity and continue on with my Dukedom as anything else."

Elsa's interest was piqued. She couldn't help but wonder why the Duke had never been married before... but as kind as he seemed, she felt in her heart he was a bit of a misfit, like herself. If he was really so stuffy and passive, he would be perfect for her needs. Someone who would ask little of her as a wife, and would probably leave her in control of Arendelle. The Duke could present an opportunity. If Elsa played her cards right, she might be able to retain all her independence, and continue her affair with Anna undetected. The Duke would be little more than a figurehead in her life and kingdom.

"I feel very similarly," she said cautiously. No sense acting too eager.

"Delightful! Then we needn't feel pressured about the rest of my visit here and simply enjoy one another's company. I'll go back to Swansea and declare that I sought you earnestly, and you tell those old windbags that you tried their suggestion and would just as soon they not make any further ones." His smile continued to be genial and betrayed no emotion other than relief as he cheekily toasted her with a finger sandwich.

Elsa smiled conspiratorially and playfully raised her sandwich in a mock-toast as well. Who would have thought this could be so easy?

~ o ~

The Duke's stay was a short one, but overall it was pleasant. Elsa spent a bit of time with him each day, but never longer than an hour or two. He made it clear that he didn't expect the Queen to entertain him; after all, he had important matters of his own to attend, treaties and legislation and the like that couldn't wait until his return. Other than their tea and lunchtimes, Elsa had her time to herself, and she went about her usual routine. It was all too easy to push the Duke to the back of her mind, and to keep him from Anna…

Seven days after their first meeting at tea, Elsa knew she had to tell Anna what had been decided between them. She had been putting it off as long as she could; she knew Anna would be sad and disappointed. She'd feel betrayed. In truth, Elsa felt as though she was being unfaithful to Anna, and just the thought of it made her feel sick. It was the final night of the Duke's stay when Elsa finally resolved to tell her sister… no matter how hard it may be, Anna deserved the truth, and she would find out eventually whether or not Elsa gave her this consideration.

"Anna," Elsa said softly, stopping her as they walked down an empty hall to attend dinner with the Duke. "My sweet sister... I need to tell you something."

"Well, hurry it up," Anna blustered as she glanced between Elsa's face and the door to the dining room. It wasn't that she didn't care what Elsa had to say, but she was hungry, and she could smell the delicious scent of roasted meats wafting under the door. "The food's not going to eat itself, you know."

"Anna, I…"

Suddenly the dining room door swung open, cutting Elsa off mid-sentence, and they were formally announced by Kai. She gave a defeated sigh and walked into the room. A chance missed for now; she'd have to try again later.

"Milady," the Duke said kindly, pulling out a chair for the queen.

Elsa acknowledged the Duke politely as he pulled out her chairs, and sat down gracefully. "Thank you, Milord," she replied. "Duke, I would like to introduce my dear sister, Princess Anna." She gave Anna a quick, desperate look, pleading with her eyes for her sister to be polite. Even though her sister wasn't yet aware of the impending marriage, she knew the Duke was there to court Elsa.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Duke," Anna said with courtly poise, dipping her head in a seated emulation of a curtsey.

"Rhys, please," he bade her with a true bow, having not quite gained his seat yet. "And the pleasure is all mine, Princess. I had assumed your fair sister to be the most flawless and graceful woman in the land. Apparently, however, she has competition from within her own family."

Elsa gave the Duke a small smile. She knew just how beautiful her sister was; she didn't need him to remind her. She was greatly relieved to see that Anna kept a civil tongue in the Duke's presence as well. In fact, she was impressed to see that Anna betrayed no sign of suspicion or jealousy at all. Dinner went without a hitch, and Elsa bade the Duke goodnight sweetly, promising to see him off at the docks in the morning. She caught up with Anna halfway down the hall, stopping her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, listen to me. We need to talk." Expression pained, Elsa squeezed Anna's hands tightly as she took them into her own. "I've decided to marry the Duke. I'm sorry... You will always be my true love, and my lover, but Arendelle must have a legitimate heir to the throne."

There was a moment of silence before Anna spoke, her face falling. "Wait... what? Decided?" She looked disappointed but not shocked as she watched Elsa bite her lip nervously. "But I... sorry, I knew this was coming, but I expected... I thought we would decide this together."

"I… I know," Elsa replied with a wince, her eyes full of guilt. "But the Duke turned out to be a rare opportunity. I don't think he's any more invested in the 'benefits' of this marriage than I am. We are each using the other to fulfill an expectation."

Anna looked between the dining room door several yards behind them, picturing the round, good-natured face of the stodgy old Duke. He would now become part of their lives, instead of being merely a guest who could be packed off and forgotten about. The set of her jaw tightened slightly. "Ah, I see. Well... thank you for making me feel like more than an extra piece of royalty. Again."

"I'm so sorry, you have every right to...  _what_ _?"_  Elsa's brow furrowed, her face a confused combination of sadness and anger. "Anna, how can you begrudge me this? You know I'm only doing my duty. I don't like this any more than you, but I honestly think the Duke will make it easier for both of us."

"Maybe so, but I-" At the last moment, Anna caught herself before shouting or becoming overly emotional about this. It was futile. She gave a defeated sigh and shook her head. "We're together in all ways other than officially. Just thought... maybe I just thought you might include me in the decision about who we bring into this family, that's all." And with that, she set off down the hallway.

"Anna, wait-" Elsa called weakly. But Anna kept walking, and forcing her sister to trail along sadly behind her.

"Nice enough guy," Anna commented without preamble as they made their way down the hall to her chambers. "Teensy bit stuffy, though."

"Very stuffy," Elsa corrected, her voice soft and tired. "I don't anticipate having to... perform my... marital duties terribly often."

Mouth curving into a catlike smile, Anna whispered, "Don't look forward to being hoisted with Rhys's dukely petard?"

Elsa turned bright red at the very suggestion. "Anna!" she snapped. "Is this a joke to you? Of course I don't look forward to it! As far as I'm concerned, once I've borne a healthy child, I'll never lay with him again!"

"Perhaps you could borrow my blindfold?" Before her sister could answer, Anna slipped through the door into her chambers, a hapless giggle floating out behind her.

"Anna, don't be like this," Elsa huffed angrily as she followed her sister. "I'm sorry, I should have talked to you first..."

"No, no, it's fine!" Anna said airily as Elsa eased the door shut. "I mean, these are the queenly duties, after all. Not mine. And I'm sure eventually someone will expect me to marry some prince or other, and I'll be put in the same position."

"Nobody will make you get married!" Elsa snapped angrily. "Don't act like this is your awful burden to bear, too!" She sat on the end of the bed, sighing as she rested her head in her hands. "Gods, Anna... don't play this game, it's childish and I can't take it! I know you're angry!"

"Who's angry? I know my place." Already beginning to feel a guilty glee at her attitude toward her sister, Anna sat at her vanity and pulled off her boots one at a time before reaching up to undo the bun that held her braids in place. "Wouldn't that be petty, if I got all mad over something that's none of my business?"

"'None of your business'?!" Elsa cried. "'Know your place'? Is that really how you think I regard you?" She came up behind Anna's vanity chair am embraced her from behind. "Anna, of course it's your business... you have every right to be angry."

Anna's shoulders tensed at her sister's touch, but relaxed a moment later as she slowly stroked along one of Elsa's forearms. Her eyes darkened in the mirror, a wicked smirk tugging at one corner of her mouth. "Yeah, I guess. Now... I think know what will make both of us feel better."

Elsa's worried frown didn't quite disappear. How could Anna want her right now? "And what's that, my sister? Surely you don't mean…"

"Oh, but I do." Smiling sadly, Anna leaned her head back so her mouth was at Elsa's ear. "Today's word of safety is 'croquet'. As in the game. Gods help you if you forget it."

All the color drained from Elsa's face. Anna's very tone made her shudder. "Croquet?" she repeated softly. "Alright then." She draped herself over Anna's shoulders, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Do what you will, dear sister..."

The way Anna held Elsa's face a moment later was neither soft nor loving. It was a grip like a vice. "Oh, so now you're giving  _me_  permission, cur? Funny. We'll see how funny it is when I'm through with you." And then she stood, dragging her sister behind her to the hope chest at the foot of the bed by her cheeks and jaw, eliciting a surprised cry from Elsa. Her free hand tossed it open, and rattled among many objects both benign and ominous, until she found a length of leather, a rope, another riding crop, and a purple velvet bag. The bag clinked slightly as she set it upon the bed.

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw the things Anna was pulling out of the chest. What on earth was in that velvet bag? She pulled herself out of Anna's grip, turning away as indifferently as she could. "'We'll see' indeed," she replied coldly. "Maybe I'm not feeling very cooperative tonight..."

"Oh?" Anna asked as she checked how pliable the crop was, voice frostier yet than the Ice Queen's. "And maybe you'd like to decide very quickly whether or not you'd like to be able to wear that dress ever again. Strip. Immediately."

Her sister's threat was intriguing, and making Elsa wet already as she turned back to face Anna, her breath racing as her eyes fell on the riding crop. She wasn't too fond of this dress... "Make me," she snapped defiantly.

Anna swayed visibly, mouth growing dry. This was the first time Elsa had patently refused to undress for her when threatened if she did not. Her teeth ground together as she reached down into the chest and pulled up a leather whip with multiple thin strings of leather hanging from its handle. "Turn around."

Elsa gasped at the sight of the whip in Anna's hand. Still, her resolve was firm. She was still a little upset from her discussion with Anna, but that wasn't the only reason. Now that Anna knew her hand was promised to the Duke, she wanted her sister to lay claim to her again. She wanted to be manhandled, to be reminded whose she really was…perhaps as much for Anna's sake as for her own. "I won't," she snarled, her small hands curling into fists as she stood her ground.

At that, Anna very nearly broke character. Elsa hadn't been this resistant since their first encounter. Her stomach sinking slightly, she whispered, "Fine." Then, with no further warning, the whip surged forward and lashed her sister across her stomach, leather biting through the material to the corset she knew to be underneath.

The sudden blow from the whip caught Elsa off-guard. She gave a little cry as she felt the leather lashing across her belly, stinging a little even through the sturdy fabric of her corset. She staggered back a bit, bracing herself against the wall, still defiantly glaring at Anna.

"Turn around, cur. Do it." When Elsa still didn't move, Anna growled, "You're going to feel the taste of this whip now whether it's on your front or your back, so turn around."

The sting of the whip had made a strong impression. Elsa slowly turned around, bracing herself with her hands against the wall, though she never broke eye contact with her sister. Again, the whip came forward, slashing apart the dress and leaving weals on the skin several layers beneath. No more deterred by the gasps of pain than she was by the sight of the ruined garment, Anna struck again perpendicular to her last. Elsa endured the first blow to her back with no more than a gasp, her fingernails scratching at the wallpaper. With the second blow, she gave a tiny sob.

"Gods!" she cried, biting down on her lips. "Ahhhh..."

"What's that?" Anna snapped as she flogged her sister again, this time lower, down across the tender backside. The underwear would not have provided nearly as adequate protection as the corset, she knew, but there was no turning back now. "You called me a god? Then why do you defy me?"

Elsa cried out, her back arching painfully as the whip stung her backside. "I don't call you a god," she snapped defiantly, her voice breathless and strained. "Gods aren't petty and jealous!"

Anna was equal parts aroused and incensed by her sister's bold reaction. "How dare you! The cur deserves to be punished!" Then she cracked the whip one more time, downward along her entire back, catching between her shoulder blades this time as it lashed all the way to her hips. Strips of her dress were beginning to fall away now, and she noticed a few rents in the corset material. Her throat constricted when she saw the tiniest thin red line below Elsa's neck. If the cut had been any deeper than the surface, it would be bleeding.

Elsa whimpered and moaned as the whip struck the length of her back. Her legs were trembling beneath her with the effort it took not to buckle over from the pain. Her arousal was driving her mad as well. Each blow from the whip made hot lightning shoot down her spine.

The instrument of agony still clutched in her hand, Anna strode forward with purpose and began snatching at what remained of the dress, tearing it to shreds in her haste to divest her sister completely. "Do not test me again, do you understand?"

In short order, the tattered cloth ringed Elsa's high heels, now no more than useless rags. Elsa shuddered pleasantly as Anna tore away the remains of her dress, leaving her in just her bloomers and her ruined corset. She turned her head slightly to make eye contact with her sister once again, but she didn't answer her question. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes, and her breath came in quick gasps.

After a few ragged breaths, Anna set the end of the whip handle on the shoulder nearest Elsa's face. There was a sharp pointed spike on it. "Answer me, whelp."

Elsa recoiled slightly at the small metal spike on the end of Anna's whip. Where on earth was she getting all these strange implements? There was a long silence, in which Elsa didn't look away from Anna's eyes for a single moment. "Yes..." she finally gasped. "...Your Majesty."

With a sadistic little smirk, Anna began trailing the cold metal down along Elsa's bare shoulder, so light that it almost tickled. It bumped and slid over the corset until it reached her bloomers, then suddenly there was a loud slashing as it slit the laces open, sending the garment sliding down her legs and to the floor.

Elsa drew a long, relieved breath as her corset suddenly fell away. The welts left on her back by the whip stung very slightly. She had overestimated Anna's strength and force, but the thrill was still there. A single tear rolled down Elsa's cheek as she turned to Anna and said, "I'm sorry... I won't disobey you again."

"Good, my pet. You  _can_ learn." After patting Elsa on the cheek briefly, she turned back to the bed. "Now take the rest off and hurry it up, or you won't get a treat when we're done."

Elsa slid her bloomers off and left them on the floor, walking over to where Anna stood by the bed. Completely naked now, she laid back on the bed, as was their routine. She had given in. The silk sheets were soft and easy on her back, and she sighed softly as she looked back at Anna.

Her sister was holding the leather and rope in one hand. Lips twisting into a mockery of a smile, Anna cooed, "Awww, that's sweet. She thinks the treat comes  _now._ No, no. Heel." Her free hand pointed to the edge of the bed immediately in front of her.

Elsa bit her lip nervously and blushed. It always made her feel exposed and violated when Anna issued her orders in this way. Of course, that was exactly the point of the exercise. Her heart was pounding as she bent over the edge of the bed, bracing herself with her hands against the covers.

"I had this made especially for you," Anna whispered, her genuine excitement showing just a tiny bit around the edges of her anger, lust, and the twisted role Elsa had draped upon her shoulders. Only as the rich, dark-brown leather slid around Elsa's neck and through the shiny silver buckle did it become clear what it was: a collar. As her fingers lovingly threaded the rope through the loop at the back to form a leash, the younger sister added, "Hope my baby likes it."

While Anna turned her attention back to putting the whip away, Elsa's fingers came up to test the collar around her neck. It fit perfectly; it was snug and comfortable, and but not so tight as to make it difficult for her to breathe. When had Anna measured her? "Yes," she replied softly. "I do." This was exciting in the same way as having her wrists chained to the wall, but more so.

"Now then," she called out in a sing-song as she snatched up the velvet bag. "I've been saving these toys for a very special occasion. Are you excited?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Elsa replied sweetly, turning to face Anna and blushing when she saw the velvet bag. "Where do you find all these wonderful... things, Your Highness?"

"As if merely  _finding_ treats for my pet would be good enough for her," Anna cooed as she withdrew a handful of what looked to be tiny clothespins wrapped in leather. "But there's a leather worker in town I have make some of them, a smith who makes others." Before Elsa could ask, she said, "I'm very discreet. They all think my name is Inga Erikssen and that I have black hair."

Elsa smiled. So Anna was willing to spend a good deal of money, as well as a lot of time, on their little games. The thought flattered and pleased her. "What are those?" Elsa asked cautiously, eying the clothespins and wondering where Anna intended to put them.

By way of answer, Anna caught up the lead and drew Elsa by the collar a bit closer. "You're going to wear them, my pet. Just a few. This time." Producing one, held lightly between her fingertips, she slowly started tracing it down her sister's jawline and neck, lingering on her collarbone.

Elsa shuddered pleasantly as Anna drew the smooth leather over her neck. She smiled. "Th-thank you, Your Highness," she whispered. "I can't wait to try them."

Nodding absentmindedly, Anna flexed it slightly to make sure that its grip was no tighter than when she had purchased them. Then, expression remaining impassive, she slowly let it close around Elsa's left nipple.

"Aaahhhh..." Elsa's eyes widened and a low moan escaped her throat as the clothespin clamped down around her nipple. The steady pressure was the perfect balance of pain and pleasure. "OH! Mmmm..." she whimpered.

Biting her lip, Anna slowly drew her hand away, allowing it to close the rest of the way. "Does the cur like her new clamps?"

Elsa drew a sharp breath as the clamp closed down on her nipple completely. Her back arched forward, pressing her chest against Anna's. "Yes!" she gasped.

The feeling of the back of the clamp pressing into the exposed portion of her own breast made Anna start; its unprotected metal was so cold. "AH!" Recovering herself, she smoothed a gentle hand over her sister's cleavage as she pushed her backward. "We're not done yet, love. Here." Slowly, she closed another prong around the other pink peak, watching the skin pucker and stretch beneath its relentless pressure.

Elsa cried out as the second clamp was placed on her right nipple. "Ah! Nnn... AH! Gods, it's so..." Her back arched again painfully as the pressure sent waves of pleasure straight to her core. She grabbed Anna's shoulder and squeezed hard.

"Nnh," Anna groaned, both from the stabbing pain from Elsa's fingernails and from her vicarious enjoyment of her sister's obvious stimulation. Licking her lips, she raised one hand and lightly flicked the meat of her breast, watching the flesh undulate slightly, the clamp bobbing up and down the barest fraction of an inch.

When Anna touched her painful, swollen breast, Elsa moaned and writhed against her. "Ohhhh gods... Ahh! Yes!" She forced herself to open her eyes, locking her gaze with Anna's. She could see the desire in her younger sister's eyes, and it turned her on even more. "That feels so good... please, don't stop!"

"Yes," Anna whispered in a motherly tone, passing her hands over Elsa's cheeks and resting them upon her neck. "I think two is enough for now." And then her voice went slightly darker. "But more punishment remains. She needs to be taught that I am the master. She needs to remember that I am to be  _consulted._ " The stress on the last word conveyed the true origin of the shift in moods; Elsa's earlier misstep in relation to her courtship. "There's another device in my bag of tricks. Is my pet ready for it?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Elsa said softly, shrinking away a bit at the darkness in her voice and biting her lip nervously. Anna's implication didn't go unnoticed. So Anna was bringing her anger from their disagreement into their game? So be it, Elsa decided quickly; she wanted her sister to teach her a lesson. She felt awful for going behind her back. In truth, Elsa needed this, too.

Slowly, Anna paced around the bed until she was at the head. Next, she picked up the leash and tied it to the ring Elsa's shackles had been anchored to previously, testing the knot. Elsa didn't break eye contact with her sister all the while; she continued watching her as she went back to her velvet bag, her face a puzzled mask of nerves and curiosity.

"This one... I commissioned weeks ago. I'm not ashamed to admit I tested it myself to make sure it would...  _fulfill_  its intended purpose. Pun intended." Anna withdrew what looked to be a thin loaf of dark bread. Upon closer inspection, it was made of leather, and seemed to fit into another stretch of leather.

"What is it, Your Highness?" Elsa asked, her voice straining from pain and anticipation. She stared at the strange shape for a moment before she put all the pieces together; Anna must have commissioned a false phallus, the kind she'd heard were used by Greek and Egyptian women of ill repute. But she couldn't be certain, as she couldn't get a good look at it in the dark candlelight.

Anna grinned as she turned it slightly, displaying a harness. "The price you're paying." Then she bent at the waist to step through the straps, hitching them up and around her waist. Still adjusting a few bits here and there, she barked out, "Spread."

Elsa obeyed quickly, laying back on the sumptuous pillows and parting her legs wide. Now she was certain her guess had been correct, and she waited nervously for Anna to turn around. Her sister had fingered her before, but she'd never penetrated her with anything larger than a riding crop.

With a heave, Anna was suddenly standing atop the bed in the space Elsa's legs had occupied scant seconds previously, towering over her sister by metres, fists on her hips. The look in her eyes was cold, nearly malicious. A smile played at the corners of her lips without quite taking hold. "What does my pet want right now?"

A gasp escaped Elsa's lips when her sister jumped onto the bed, standing in front of her with the leather phallus strapped to her hips like a man's erection. Her eyes widened. It looked massive compared to anything Anna had used on her before. She hesitated before she whispered, "I... I want you." Her voice was breathless with anticipation. "I want you to take me, sister..."

"You do?" Bracing her hands against the ceiling, Anna casually traced her stocking foot along the outside of Elsa's wide-open entrance. "Here?"

"Yes," Elsa gasped, eyes fluttering and body trembling as Anna's foot made a circle around her dripping entrance. "Yes, there! Please..."

Eyelids lowering slightly, she whispered, "Interesting." Then she slid one toe beyond the entrance, the crisscrossing threads allowing plenty of feeling to pass through her stockings, an odd shiver creeping up her spine at the sensation of saturated arousal upon an area of her person that had yet to experience it.

Elsa closed her eyes and moaned when she felt Anna's stockinged toe slip inside her, dipping into her wet heat. The threads lent it a different sensation than the fingers she had felt previously, one not altogether unwelcome. She gazed up at Anna, admiring and pleading with her eyes. "Please, I need you," Elsa moaned. All this buildup and letdown, together with the steady but intense pressure on her nipples, made her desperate for release.

"More?" Anna began gliding her foot up to the swollen clit above, wriggling her toes unabashedly against her sister's sensitive sex now, goading, taunting. "Boy, you really are insatiable. One would almost think you didn't even want to try this new toy, but..."

"Ah!-a-aaannaa..." Elsa moaned loudly as she bucked her hips up into Anna's foot, grinding her clit against her sister's teasing movements. "AH! Please! I want- I want to try!"

The fingertips of Anna's hands slid along the ceiling as she glided forward, the appendage that had seconds before been manipulating her sister now suspended a mere centimeter above Elsa's gasping mouth. "And I want  _you_ to try."

The heady scent of her own arousal made Elsa whimper with need. Closing her eyes, she took Anna's toes in her mouth and laved her tongue over them slowly. Anna swayed visibly, eyes wide and disbelieving. A hesitant lick had been all she was braced for, all she had anticipated. Her stomach roiled at this sight, yet her loins glowed with heat. How did everything that was wrong and vile make her feel this way? "Ah... oh, Elsa, you..."

Elsa could tell she'd surprised Anna with her enthusiasm. She smiled up at Anna adoringly, her lips releasing her toes slowly. She placed a tiny kiss on the top of Anna's foot. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Somehow, at that moment, Anna felt more worshiped than she ever had in all her life. Like she might actually be important. But the game was not over. Not by half. Tears touched the edges of her voice as she traced the foot along the outside of her sister's breast, managing to say, "You... n-need to brace yourself."

The concern in Anna's voice caught Elsa's attention. She braced herself firmly against the bed, gripping the sheets beneath her. "I'm ready," she said softly.

Slower than she normally would have, Anna lowered herself to kneel before her sister, hands falling to her hips before sliding back along smooth thighs to find her knees. Then she began drawing them up and outward, opening her more fully, hanging onto her shins. "You may have to work a little to accommodate this. But I'm sure you will, pet. It's going to be glorious."

As Anna knelt and pushed her legs farther apart, Elsa wrapped her hands tightly around her shoulders, bracing herself against her sister's body. She glanced down between them where the phallus hung from Anna's hips, and she wondered if it would really fit inside her. Elsa squeezed Anna's shoulders to calm her nerves. "I know it will," she whispered.

Anna nodded, unable to fully hang onto the self-assured, haughty expression in her eyes, to seal out all of her uncertainty. Slowly, with the utmost care, she angled her hips to lay the length of the leather phallus up against her lover's opening, only just pressing against it.

"Ahh-" Elsa whimpered nervously as she felt the length spreading both lips apart and rubbing against her heat. She smiled at Anna lovingly as she rocked her hips slightly against the length of the leather shaft. "It feels so big..."

"It is," Anna hissed as it slid easily down, well sped on its way by the slickness of her sister's juices. "And you will be sure of that in a moment." Then she sat back slightly, removing her warmth and nearness from Elsa's chest as she pressed the tip against the taut, yielding muscles inside the delicate pink flower.

Elsa didn't dare look down as the shaft entered her. She locked eyes with her sister, whimpering as the tip pressed just past her entrance. Her outer muscles yielded slowly. It was barely an inch inside and already she felt like she was being stretched to her limit.

"Something the matter?" Anna teased in a mockingly light voice, eyes glinting down at the discomfort in her sister's with a detached sort of pleasure. Her hips rolled forward, forcing the tip in another half-inch, feeling the pommel of her new weapon grinding back against her. The lump of material that held it in the harness was substantial enough to entice her fragile sex nearly as much as Elsa's was at the moment. "My pet isn't already done playing, is she? Oh, that would  _really_ displease her...  _master._ "

The emphasis on the male title was clearly intentional. Elsa groaned and shut her eyes tightly as the leather phallus pressed in even deeper. The agony from the clamps had turned into a dull numbness now, leaving Elsa with nothing to distract her from this new pain. She tried to breathe deeply and steady herself, but her breath came in quick gasps. "No," she replied softly. "N-no... Master!"

Sensing the lingering reticence, Anna's fingernails bit slightly into Elsa's calves as she nestled the adjoining ankles against her own shoulders. The noises coming from her lover at the steady, impenitent advance of the blunt instrument were both pained and grateful, and she had to run her tongue over her own parched lips. As she moved, she began working her hips up and down, then side to side, widening the way just a hair at a time, coaxing Elsa's gently-tapering hips to more fully admit the full girth of the toy.

As Elsa felt her ankles lifted onto Anna's shoulders, she gathered the courage to glance down between them again. The long, thick shaft looked even bigger now that it was partly inside her, the fit itself seeming impossible. "Ahhh, GODS! AH!" It felt like she was being torn in two. Despite the pain, the sensation sent waves of pleasure through her whole body. "M-master!" she cried breathlessly. "Yes! T-take me!"

"Yes, whelp. It's time I took you. Took what's mine." Lips teasingly close to Elsa's now, Anna let out a long, slow exhale as she rocked forward and drove the leather cylinder all the way to the hilt, deeper even than she had dared force it into her own self when she had first tested its usefulness. The strained, incensed look in her sister's features stirred a pang of remorse within her heart but it was quickly silenced; they both wanted this. They had been wanting it in some subconscious way for weeks, months. This had been a long time in coming. Hopefully, she could not say the same for her sister now that a half-foot of rigid leather and steel was within her fragile body.

Elsa's eyes widened as Anna's hips slammed forward, burying the shaft inside her completely. She screamed. The tip of the shaft slammed against the neck of her womb, sending a sharp pain through her belly. It felt like the piece of leather was tearing her apart. Her fingernails dug hard into Anna's shoulders.

Panting as if she were the one being penetrated, Anna held herself forward, watching for the shift in her sister's features to denote that her body had accepted the gift being held between their moist sexes. One of her hands fell away from the calf and slid between their chests to squeeze the supple flesh around the clamp still protruding up from Elsa's nipple. "Does she like her punishment?"

Though she set her jaw to quiet herself, a little cry escaped Elsa's throat, anyway. "Yes!" she squeaked. "Y-yes, she does..." Her back arched into Anna's touch when she squeezed her breast, inadvertently pressing the shaft firmly inside her. "AH! Gods - YES!"

"She's not supposed to like it," Anna growled quietly as she drew the phallus out, inch by inch, chest heaving. As this transpired, she sat back, holding herself several hand-breadths away from her sister's body, distancing herself both physically and emotionally from what she was about to do. Elsa moaned softly as the shaft was drawn out so only the tip remained inside her. "She's just supposed to  _feel it!"_  Then, again, she rolled her hips forward at greater speed until she had slammed it hard and fast all the way back into Elsa's raw opening.

"AAAH!  _ANNA!_ " The scream was deafening. She bit her bottom lip hard, her fingers drawing blood on Anna's shoulders. "Anna, it- it  _hurts!_ "

"What are you supposed to call me?!" Anna shouted as she began maneuvering in and out at a slow and cautious pace, not quite driving it in the way she had before but no longer pausing between movements. The pain in her shoulders only further fanned the flames of rage burning in her stomach, tightened her jaw as her teeth clenched. The teasing butt of the phallus did little to lessen her ire. As she spoke, she moved her hand to the other breast and squeezed lightly. "Answer me, whelp!"

Elsa winced at Anna's angry shout. She'd forgotten herself and broke character, though, so she should have expected it. "M-Master!" she gasped breathlessly. As Anna slowed her thrusts, Elsa felt her pleasure starting to rise. "I'm sorry," she moaned. "F-forgive me, master..."

Pulling both hands back, Anna sat nearly upright as she grasped Elsa's ankles and held them aloft, leaning her lower abdomen in as close as she could and driving every last inch of the invading force past her sister's defenses. When she could move no further, she ground her hips this way and that, ignoring how much her lover writhed and squirmed. "Earn my forgiveness!"

This new position made Elsa's body practically fold in half, and allowed Anna to penetrate her even deeper. "Y-yes, master..." Elsa moaned breathlessly. She cried out softly with each thrust of Anna's hips, clinging tight to the sheets beneath her. It felt like Anna was really and truly taking her, filling every inch of her body and claiming her as her own. "Ahh-AHHhhh, YES!"

"NHH!" burst from Anna's throat as she found her rhythm, watching and listening for every nuanced breath and cry from her lover, sweat running in rivulets down her temples and the nape of her neck. The leather surrounding her torso was beginning to chafe slightly, but every inch of skin it touched sent shivers along her, titillating her while simultaneously driving her need to subjugate, to conquer. Reaching further up, she threaded her fingers between Elsa's toes and pushed more, watching tendons stretch taut, feeling the resistance of muscle and bone. "Do you like this, cur?! Do you like being fucked?!"

Elsa whimpered and groaned as Anna stretched her legs back tightly, thrusting into her at a confident, steady pace. The worst of the pain had given way to pleasure now. She had no idea her sister could be so forceful and dominating, even after their previous sessions when Anna had taken charge. This was a whole new level of force and fury, fueled by Anna's real-world anger and hurt.

" _YES!_ " she cried. "Yes, M-master!"

"Tell me!" Anna growled, hips falling down upon the backs of Elsa's thighs with increasing frequency and pressure. The leather phallus was now thoroughly coated in her sister, and Anna spared it a few moments of her attention to watch it glide smoothly into her, the lips pulling at it on its way back out. "Tell me what it is you like,  _say it!"_

"AAAAAH-ah-aahhh!" Elsa tried to buck her hips up against Anna's, but her sister was holding her firmly in place. She could only shake and moan as Anna took her faster and harder. She felt every inch of the leather shaft inside her, filling her completely, stroking the perfect spot inside her with each thrust. A raw scream escaped her throat. "OH GODS! I like it when... when you f-fuck me... rough and hard!"

"Yes!" Anna growled. "Now say I'm your master and you are my cur!" A few more thrusts and Elsa had not responded, her body too deep in the throes. With great effort, Anna hitched herself backward to pull out of her sister and slapped the length of leather directly onto the outside of her sex. "I can't  _hear_ you, cur!"

Elsa tried to answer on command, but in her throes of passion her voice failed to produce recognizable words. She whimpered with need when her sister pulled back, tugging the shaft out of her roughly. She gave a startled cry when it slammed down onto her from the outside. "AHH! You're my master! I'm your cur!"

Teeth grinding themselves into dust, Anna smacked it down again, watching droplets of her sister's fluids scatter across her abdomen. Every movement ground the base of the phallus back onto her own swollen clit, and she felt her cheeks flushing as she rasped out, "More! Tell me you belong to me! You are my possession!  _Speak!"_

"I'm yours!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I belong to you!" Elsa fought her urge to shy away from Anna's anger, whimpering as the phallus came down again. Anna's possessive demands only made her want her even more. She wrapped her legs tightly around Anna's hips, pulling her closer. "I'm all y-yours, Master!"

Forcibly shaking Elsa's legs in a deep state of sexual frustration, Anna shouted, "I own you! Outside this room, you may be a queen, but in here you are mine to do with as I please!" Suddenly struck by inspiration, she climbed over Elsa's body, hovering over her chest so that the leather facsimile dangled directly in front of her face, the tip brushing over her lips. "Tell me how you like to be treated. We both know it's not gently. I want to hear you say it."

Elsa gave a little whimper as the leather phallus was held just against her lips. Her tongue darted out accidentally, and she moaned at the sweet, heady taste of her own arousal. Looking up at Anna from beneath half-lidded eyes, she said softly, "I like to be treated like..." She hesitated, blushing with embarrassment. "...like your cur. I like it when you take me without being cautious… like I am your possession. Like I'm your rightful p-property."

Knowing what Anna would demand of her next, she decided not to make her ask. Elsa took the leather phallus in her mouth as though pleasuring a man, wrapping her lips around it and drawing her tongue across the head.

A groan pushed its way out of Anna, one more masculine than she had expected. It lent itself to their current play. Liking the sound, she grunted again as she took a fistful of Elsa's fine spun-gold hair, working the leather around her sister's ministrations, imagining what it must be like to have such an organ and to feel another's mouth teasing it that way. "Yes, look at you. Filthy cur...you love this."

Unable to answer, Elsa simply nodded, whining softly as Anna tugged on her hair. Her head bobbed back and forth gently on the leather shaft as her hand came up to grip the base, pushing it gently back against Anna's own arousal.

"Ah!" Anna gasped against her will, shivering from head to toe as she struggled to maintain her balance. That couldn't be allowed; too much of it and Elsa would usurp the balance of power. Things just didn't work that way. Sliding her legs further apart, she began driving the phallus both through Elsa's fingers and further past her lips. "What's that? Hungry, my pet?"

Elsa gasped as Anna moved her hips forward, pushing the shaft deep into her throat. She gave a little cry and opened her mouth wider to accommodate its thick girth. It was hard for her to breathe like this, but the lightheadedness only heightened her pleasure.

Behind Anna's wicked smile, she was curious about how long it would take for Elsa to break. Surely no one could take the whole length of it down their throat, leather or otherwise. Then again, would she break? Or would she choke trying to admit the whole of it? Erring on the side of caution for the moment, she began thrusting in and out of her sister's mouth, pushing it in no deeper than it had been when she changed her tactic, watching her perfect lips slide over its deeply-tanned surface.

The queen gasped for breath when the shaft was pulled out of her mouth, only to have it thrust back in moments later. Anna was fucking her mouth just like she'd fucked her womanhood. It seemed like the ultimate act of subjugation, the most awful and filthy way that Elsa could serve her master.

"You're gasping like a fish out of water!" Anna snapped in irritation, removing it from Elsa's mouth and slapping it across her face, imbuing the action with just enough force to be felt. "Tell me you'll try better next time."

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered, flinching as the leather phallus struck her with a wet smack. Her cheekbone throbbed; it was far and away from any lasting injury, more humiliating than dangerous. "I'll try harder, I promise!"

"Make me believe you!" The next strike was with equal speed from the opposite direction.

"Alright!" cried Elsa, flinching from the second strike, heart in her throat. She took a deep breath and took the phallus into her mouth again, sucking gently and laving her tongue over the smooth surface.

Burning grew both in Anna's loins and behind her eyes. She had meant for Elsa to convince her with words, not actions. The desperation with which her sister serviced their instrument was so complete and heart-rending that Anna found herself listening for their word of release, praying that Elsa would use it. But until the moment she did, Anna would play her role to the utmost. "Harder!" she commanded in a strangled tone. Elsa obeyed. She gripped the base of the phallus in her slender hand and sucked on it harder, her head bobbing slightly along the length as it slowly slipped farther down her throat. She looked up at Anna to meet her gaze, her eyes filled with lust and the utmost adoration.

"Good," Anna cooed darkly as she sat back, watching it bob in midair as it withdrew from Elsa's lips with a light  _pop._ Something about that last look Elsa had given her was too much; Anna couldn't keep watching that go on. Her rump brushed over cold metal, and she held herself up at the last moment when she remembered the clamps still adorned her sister's chest. Dropping heavily onto those would likely leave permanent damage, which was the last thing either of them wanted. "Now tell your master how much fun that was."

When Anna finally pulled the false phallus out of her mouth, Elsa sighed with relief, shuddering as her sister's backside brushed over the clamps still squeezing her nipples. "It was so much fun," she panted breathlessly. "I loved it." She reached up cautiously, placing one hand on Anna's knee. "Please take me again, master," she begged quietly. "Please make me come. I need it so bad!"

Anna inched backward until the phallus was resting in Elsa's cleavage. Her eyes flicked down to it, then back up to lock with her sister's lust-filled orbs. "Show me how bad you need it. Maybe if you do, I'll give you what you desire."

Elsa blushed a deep shape of red as her mind raced, wondering how she could show Anna how much she needed her. She slipped her hand down between their bodies, stroking the outside of her dripping, swollen sex. Her whole body shuddered at the contact. "Ahh! Master!" she sighed. "I'm so wet... you've made me so wet, Your Highness, I need you so bad I can't stand it!"

"Then beg for it, cur." Standing in one swift motion, she rested one foot lightly in the cleavage where the thick toy had rested a moment before. "Beg for release harder than you have ever begged.  _Grovel._ "

"Please!" Elsa gasped as her sister's foot pressed down against her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. She caressed Anna's stockinged leg up and down with both of her hands, and placed a few kisses on the tips of her toes. "Please, Master, please fuck me! Please make me come, I beg you! I've never needed you so bad... I think I'd die without you... please, Master!"

One single word pierced through Anna's intention to force Elsa's groveling to continue:  _die._ That was hard to ignore, and she found she didn't even want to. A moment later, she was lowering herself to kneel at the entrance again, blunt leather shaft at the ready. "Very well," she whispered heatedly as she caressed the right breast briefly with a trembling hand. "We can't have you dying. That would mean you can no longer serve your master."

Elsa gasped and moaned softly as Anna removed her foot from her chest, the air rushing back into her lungs so fast it made her dizzy. She watched without blinking as Anna knelt before her, ready to enter her again. "I wish to always serve my master," she replied softly, reaching out to wrap her arms around her sister's shoulders. "Always."

"Hope you still feel that way in a moment." Then, gritting her own teeth, Anna began pushing the phallus deep into Elsa at a moderate pace without stopping until it was all the way inside.

Elsa's hips bucked up to meet Anna's as she penetrated her. Elsa moaned loud and wrapped her legs tight around Anna's waist. It hurt as if her very hips were being wrenched apart, but it also seemed to fit inside her so well that she trembled with pleasure. "Ah-ahh-AAAAHHH!" she cried. " _Yes!_ "

"How does this feel?" Anna breathed against Elsa's shoulder, hands braced against the bed to hold her above the body splayed out beneath her. "Describe it to me!"

Elsa racked her brain for the right words to describe what she felt, though it seemed almost as though words would never suffice. She gasped breathlessly between Anna's thrusts, "It feels like... you're filling me... completely!  _AH!_  It hurts... feels so good!"

Teeth sinking into the muscle beneath her mouth, Anna picked up the pace as she left her mark on her sister's neck, suctioning until she began to feel lightheaded. "Nhhah!" she gasped when falling back. "Filling you! That's right! I want to fill every last inch of you with me!"

"YES!" Elsa cried and writhed when she felt Anna's teeth sink into her neck. "Yes, Master!" Her fingers tugged at Anna's hair as her pleasure rose higher. "Fill me... take me... _AH! FUCK ME!_ "

"Yeah, I'll fuck you! I'll fuck you so hard you can't see straight!" Anna groaned into her sister, the pressure against her scalp a welcome counterpoint to the merciless taunting the pommel of her leather weapon was leveling at her sweltering sex. It was unbelievable to her that Elsa could handle the full girth of it; she couldn't herself. The queen really was magical. "Elsa!"

"I'm yours," Elsa moaned. "Yours...  _all yours!_ " Her left hand grasped desperately at Anna's hair, while her right hand groped the younger woman's pert backside. She squealed with each thrust Anna gave her, as every motion made the leather phallus press firmly against that perfect spot inside her. " _Master._.. I'm gonna... I'm  _s-so_ _close!"_

Her grunts more guttural than she ever imagined they could become, Anna tilted at Elsa like a knight in the joust, running full out and working herself into a frenzy until all she could think about was how "close" her sister was, how she was getting there herself. How, through this combination of leather-working and blacksmithing, she was taking Queen Elsa's virginity for herself. "Yeah! Yes, Elsa, come for me! Give all of yourself to me!  _Elsa! ELSA!_ "

It was the sound of Anna's voice, rough and low and possessive, that pushed her over the edge. Elsa came hard with a long, high-pitched scream. Her legs flailed and her hips bucked uncontrollably against Anna's thrusts. " _YES!_ " the queen cried. " _Yes!_  D-don't... stop...  _AAANNAAAA!_ "

The pleasure rolled over her body in waves for what felt like ages until it finally subsided, and Elsa went limp beneath her sister. Something cold and wet touched her face; she opened her eyes and realized that in her throes of ecstasy, she'd accidentally created a small snow cloud above the bed.

Anna held very still for a moment, pondering at the fluffy flakes slowly cascading down her own neck and shoulders. Then she giggled slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind Elsa's ear as she leaned down to kiss her forehead, breath still shaking from how close she was to her own orgasm now. "Wow. Did I really go at you so hard that you lost control of your powers?"

"I guess so," Elsa replied hoarsely as she felt Anna's lips pressing against her forehead. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the cloud and all the snow that it had made. She was surprised herself; it had been a while since she had truly lost control of her powers. Then again, it had been a while since her sister made her come so hard. She decided to put aside any worry over that for the moment. "Mmm," she moaned. "Anna... that was amazing. I think I'll be sore for days."

A seductive grin pulled at the princess's lips. "Really? Well, you're not quite through yet." Reaching back, she undid a few buckles and slid from the harness with a tiny gasp of pleasure, leaving the leather instrument still inside her sister. With shaking limbs, she somehow managed to crawl forward until she was kneeling over Elsa's face again. "Finish your master off?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course," she said softly. No matter how tired she was, she always had enough left in her to finish her dear sister. She reached up and placed her hands on Anna's knees, pushing her legs apart, and drew her tongue slowly over her entrance. "Mmmm... Anna, you're dripping..."

"HAH!" Anna gasped out, every last ounce of her character dropping away now that her sister was pleasuring her. "Gods, Elsa, you sounded so, so...  _hot!_  It was driving me crazy!"

Elsa reached around to squeeze Anna's backside as she pleasured her, moving her tongue in lazy circles around her younger sister's clit. "You sounded fairly hot yourself," she replied breathlessly against Anna. "Calling yourself my master... you looked so good astride me..."

The combination of deceptively strong fingers against Anna's hindflesh and the punishing muscle orbiting her sensitive nub was almost enough to send her over the edge. It was her sister's words which finished the job, and so effortlessly that the redhead was unprepared for the end. "OH! Wh-whoa, I- NNNHHHAHAH,  _yes,_ ELSAAA!"

Elsa had been about to add two fingers, but Anna came so quickly that she didn't have a chance. She kept stroking her swollen clit gently with her tongue the whole time, until her sister's cries turned into soft moans and her trembling ceased. "Anna..." she sighed softly, caressing her thighs gently. "Untie me so I can hold you... please?"

"Hah... hh... huh?" Dizzily, Anna managed to fall to her side. Reaching upward to where the leash was fastened to the wall now seemed like too much work, so she forced her fingers to fumble at the buckle holding the length of leather around Elsa's neck. Once she had the collar off, she awkwardly used one limp foot to help slide the phallic device out of her sister's innards, listening to it  _thump_ against the bed. "Okay, done... now hold me. I'd like that."

Elsa rolled onto her side and took Anna in her arms, cradling the younger woman's head against her breast. "Mmm... gods, Anna," she whispered. "That was incredible. I want you to take me like that all the time!"

The wide-eyed look Anna returned to her sister was positively agog. "You... all that, it was... and you want that  _every_ time?!" Then she winced and looked down at the nearest clamped nipple. "Oh, gosh, and these are still on you- hang on, I can get them!"

"Well, maybe not every time," Elsa laughed, "But the next time you want to wear it, I certainly won't complain." Her bruised flesh had become so numb that she'd forgotten about the clamps. She winced and whimpered as Anna removed them from her breasts; the blood rushing back, and the sudden return of sensation, was excruciating.

"Oh no," Anna breathed, touching Elsa's face gently once both clamps were off, not daring touch her anywhere else. "Is... is it bad? I never used them on myself for this long, did- no, no,  _no,_ I can't have hurt you!" Slowly, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't cry!" Elsa said quickly, her voice sounding pained. "Anna, don't cry... I'll be fine." She placed her hands gently over her breasts, which were now swollen and bruised. "We just won't leave them on for so long next time, okay?"

Face screwed up in empathy, Anna slowly pressed her lips to the back of one of Elsa's hands. "O-okay, I promise, I'll be better about remembering how long it's been, I swear I w-will!" And then all of a sudden she was sobbing in earnest.

Elsa embraced Anna tightly, kissing her forehead and cheeks as she sobbed against her shoulder. "Anna..." she whispered. "Shhh... Anna, don't cry. Please listen to me; it isn't that big of a deal. I'm so glad we did this…and every time I feel the bruises, I know I'll get wet just thinking about how you made me feel tonight."

"Really?" Anna blubbered, her breath hitching as she attempted to stem the flow of tears. "You... the bruises and welts, they really do that for you? You swear you're not just placating me?"

"I swear," Elsa replied sincerely. "Every time I hurt the next day, every time I look at the marks you leave behind, I'm reminded that I'm yours." She captured her younger sister's lips in a soft kiss.

Anna nodded against Elsa's mouth, then cracked a tiny smile. "Good... because you're going to have trouble hiding this one tomorrow." Her slender hand laid a fingernail upon the red mark on Elsa's neck. It was true; Elsa would have to wear something with a very high neck when she met with her advisors.

"You know, Anna," she began softly, "we won't be able to do this before the wedding, and a while after. The Duke will know I'm being unfaithful if he sees your teeth all over my skin..."

For a brief instant, a wicked glee shot through her at the thought of marking Elsa for the world to see - including her new husband. Then she dismissed it. Playing with fire would only result in both of them being burned at the stake. "Yeah, I know. You're probably right... I..." And then a yawn overtook the rest of her words.

Elsa couldn't help but yawn too. "Anna... stop it," she giggled. She buried her face in her sister's auburn hair. "Hmm... I swear, just when I think you can't wear me out anymore..."

Anna's voice was so muzzy it was growing harder to distinguish her meaning. "Elsa... can I tell you a... secret?"

"Hmm?" Elsa asked weakly. She opened one eye. "Of course, Anna... what is it?"

"This part... it's worth more than all the stuff... before it to... me..." And then the younger sister was snoring quietly.

A single tear was shed from Elsa's eye at her sister's sweet confession. She wanted to tell her how much she loved it too, but Anna was asleep before she could. She too was asleep within minutes, her arms and legs draped protectively over her sister, the love of her life.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENERAL WARNING: The following fanfiction contains SEVERE KINK. Each chapter will list the kinks involved before the story content. If any of the kinks listed hold the possibility of triggering you, please DO NOT READ THIS FIC. If you disregard this warning, you do so at your own risk. This thing gets dark, but all scenes represent consenting adults involved in play. Also, no kink-shaming and no mindless flaming. If your criticism of the fic only has to do with the kinks, keep it to yourself and go find something else to read.
> 
> Important note, however: please don't misconstrue the kinks in this fic as ones that Cartesian and/or myself actually participate in, have ever tried, or condone in reality. Most of them are all well and good, but there are a few of these that are simply not a good idea to try. PLEASE do your own research before attempting anything in this story with your own sexual partners! Be safe above all else!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: strap-on sex, fingering, brief blood play, bathing. Also, incest and frickfracking (obviously).
> 
> NOTES: A somewhat tame chapter of plot-furthering. Okay, so it's still chock-full of smut, but it's eminently tamer than last chapter, to be sure! Also, this fic is half over, my friends.
> 
> On a lighter note, I've been writing fanfic for ten years under this penname, and it looks like I'm not slowing down anytime soon! LONG LIVE JESSICA X (or something)
> 
> Cartesian and Jessex

It was only six months later, in the middle of winter, that Elsa found herself upon the day of her own wedding. The Duke had offered to delay things for a year if the Queen preferred a summer wedding, but Elsa didn't think she could wait a whole year; she thought she might die of the anticipation and dread.

An hour before the ceremony, she remained at her vanity. She'd been ready an hour ago, but she had stayed behind to talk with Anna. The two sisters sat side by side on the vanity bench. Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder, their hands clasped firmly together in front of them.

"This was Mother's wedding gown," Elsa said suddenly, her voice soft and thoughtful.

"It was. She always refused to try it on for us again, even when we begged." They chuckled in a subdued tone before Anna whispered, "Said she wanted the next person who ever wore it again to be one of us. And that she'd see it on us then."

Elsa's lip quivered, and she squeezed Anna's hand tightly. If she cried now, she'd have to do her makeup all over again. "I want to think she can see me wearing it," she began. But if their parents were indeed watching them from the heavens, she couldn't imagine how ashamed they must be. "No... I hope she can't. I hope she and Father never know what's become of us."

"Sometimes I think about that, and... maybe they would understand." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she began passing her hand over Elsa's cheek, wishing to stroke her hair but unwilling to mess up the ornate bun that Gerda had worked on for hours. "We still love each other. We need each other. I know the things we do when we're in the moment are shameful, and I'm kind of the worst sister ever, but... Gods, I hope they understand. They have to."

"We may never know if they do or not," said Elsa, her voice breaking as she struggled desperately not to cry now. She wished she could believe Anna – she really wanted to think that their parents would understand, even if they didn't approve – but it seemed too strange and far-fetched to imagine. A part of her was certain that she and Anna would burn in hell and they would never see their parents again. "I should go," she said hoarsely as she turned away, unable to look at her darling sister. "My carriage is waiting."

First, Anna nodded morosely as Elsa pushed herself to her feet unsteadily. Then she said, "Wait just a second." Standing herself, she slowly hitched up her formal dress and began sliding her blue bloomers down to around her ankles.

Elsa turned, surprised to see Anna lifting up her elegant skirts to remove her underwear. "Anna,  _now?"_  she asked softly.

Giggling, Anna said, "No, though I'm, uh..." Instead of finishing her sentence, she held up the bloomers, showing the very tiny wet spot. "Well. Anyway, I just realized you didn't have anything borrowed  _or_ blue, so you can borrow these. They're one of your pairs in the first place, anyway."

"How thoughtful of you…" Elsa couldn't help but laugh as she took the bloomers from Anna's hand, blushing as she sat down on the bench again to replace her underwear with the blue ones. "Thank you, dear sister, for lending me these bloomers that were mine in the first place." She stood up and gave Anna a peck on the cheek before turning towards the door. "I'll see you at the cathedral, my love, and at the ball afterward."

"Alright," Anna breathed as she leaned slightly into the kiss against her better judgment, then called after Elsa, "And, um... think of me during the ceremony? I'll be wearing these." She was holding up Elsa's discarded underwear, directly under her nose and inhaling deeply, hoping for a chuckle or a roll of the eyes.

Elsa turned again and met Anna's gaze, her voice shaking. "I will think of you every moment of every night I spend with him." With that she turned on her heel and left Anna standing there, her fragile smile breaking altogether.

~ o ~

The carriage ride to the cathedral seemed to take ages. When the queen arrived, everyone was already waiting, prepared to begin at the moment of her arrival. Her groom stood at the altar in his finest attire, a distant uncle waiting to escort the bride down the aisle to be 'given' to him. How long had she left them waiting? Elsa realized hollowly that she didn't care. Her face was calm and stoic as she made her way to the altar, but inside she felt like sobbing. Everything about this felt so wrong, more wrong than even her unnatural powers or her unholy union with her sister.

The former Duke of Swansea, soon to be King Rhys, beamed with pride when his eyes found her, resplendent in her flowing white gown. The traditional military uniform from his country of origin now sported the Arendelle coat of arms on one sleeve, to serve as a bridging of the gap between their peoples. In future, all of his uniforms would be those of Arendelle, of course. This would technically mark his last day as a Swansean, though he would continue to rule and visit his Dukedom.

On the minister's other side stood Anna, deep blue-and-green robes framing her figure elegantly as her sister approached the altar. Despite the sadness of their situation, the freckles on her cheeks glowed with pride at how perfect and beautiful Elsa looked. Her loveliness was truly unparalleled.

Elsa couldn't bear to look at Anna all through the ceremony, and her mind was elsewhere as the minister read their vows. She responded appropriately, if not enthusiastically, to her cues and obligations within the ceremony. A fantastic part of her imagination wished that Anna would object when the time came. She imagined her sweet sister would make a horrible scene, and the lovers would be forced to flee at the last second...

But Anna remained dutifully silent. The ring was placed on Elsa's finger, and she shared a brief, chaste kiss with her new husband. The crowd clapped appreciatively. As Elsa returned down the aisle, now arm-in-arm with the new King of Arendelle, it took every ounce of her strength to keep from collapsing on the ground and bursting into tears.

Not that any less could have been expected of the Arendelle royalty, the ball following the ceremony was an extravagant affair, gold embroidery adorning every napkin and tablecloth, a feast fit for ten kings gracing the tables, a string quartet sending elegant strains coursing through the ears of every contented soul. Laughter and the clinking of glasses were the only noises that detracted from the serenity of music. Anna was uncomfortable in her seat. She didn't want to dance with anyone and she didn't want to mingle and make droll conversation with persons with whom she shared nothing in common, even for the sake of keeping up appearances.

At long last, however, there was a lull in both music and mutterings, and she stood, clanging a fork against the side of her glass. "Attention! Attention, everybody… uh, please!"

Elsa was shocked when Anna struck her glass to call for everyone's attention. Her sister had hardly said a word since the ceremony, and she certainly hadn't expected her to make an announcement. She turned away from her new husband and their guests, her eyes fixed on her sister.

"So," Anna began warmly in a carrying voice, beaming down at her sister. "My big sister is a bride today. I've never seen her look more beautiful. Honestly, I really mean it; she looks beautiful all the time, but seeing her all dolled up in our mother's gown... gosh. Has anyone ever seen anything more spectacular?"

"I certainly haven't," the former duke said graciously. The way he patted Elsa's arm was more reminiscent of a kindly uncle than a romantic partner. Privately, Anna found herself approving more now than she had in all the previous months. Maybe she could tolerate his presence.

"But this is nothing compared to how I've seen her when no one's looking." And then she fixed Elsa with a look that was mostly blissfully content, but the eye that was only visible to Elsa and the few members of the wedding party behind her – which included Rhys – could see the somewhat cheeky wink.

The crowd chuckled in good taste at Anna's gentle jibe, and clapped politely at what they thought was a sweet display of sisterly affection. If they only knew the half of it! Luckily, Elsa had already told Rhys that she and her sister were very close, so she wasn't too worried about repercussions. Still, the private implication made her blush. As Anna sat back down, Elsa raised her glass.

"Thank you, Anna," she said clearly, with not a hint of irony in her voice. "No matter what, you and I shall always be the closest of sisters." Once again, everyone applauded sweetly, especially the women in the crowd.

"To the Queen and  _her_ new King!" Anna replied loudly, raising her glass high. She wondered how many would catch the implication; the King belonged to the Queen. Anna considered him little more than a servant in practicality. But she didn't dally with that thought long. Elsa's proclamation that they were the closest of sisters was sending sparks down into her loins. Teasing each other in front of a crowd! It was the only thing in the room more decadent than the chocolate fondue.

Elsa shot Anna a coy smile across the room as the applause died down and the party resumed. She felt just a little better having shared that small moment with her sister. But her happiness was short-lived. Before she knew it the ball was over, and Elsa found herself with nowhere to go but to bed. She and her husband were to retreat to the royal suite, and in the morning they would depart by carriage for their honeymoon in the mountains. As Elsa left the ballroom arm-in-arm with her new King, she glanced over her shoulder at Anna. She dared not move her lips, but she hoped her gaze would say well enough,  _'I'm sorry. I love you.'_

Anna waved feebly, wanting to feel jealous, wanting to be angry and mourn the loss of what had been a physical relationship in which they were the only ones who had experienced it with each other. But ultimately all she could feel was sympathy. After all, it was Elsa who had to endure the carnal liaison with the man she had only married for reasons related to diplomacy and duty. Her only comforting thought was that it was the royal heir's discretion to lay their new spouse the night of the wedding, or to wait until they reached their honeymoon destination. Somehow, it comforted her to know that Elsa could delay touching his pasty old body so they would never have to do it on the castle grounds if she so chose. Which, Anna had a sneaking suspicion, this particular queen would.

~ o ~

Upstairs in the royal suite, Elsa sat at her vanity, still in her wedding dress. The Duke was in the adjacent room, the bedroom... waiting for her, or so she presumed. She hadn't seen him since they retreated to their rooms. She already dreaded the moment she had to share his bed, but after what had transpired between herself and Anna, she couldn't bear to lay with him this night. Technically, it was within her discretion to refuse him until they'd begun their honeymoon. She would simply have to tell him so; besides, she had to get used to asserting her right and authority as queen. Steeling herself for what she hoped would be a brief conversation, she stood and stepped out into the bedroom.

"Rhys?" she said softly. It felt strange calling the Duke by his given name. "I just wanted to say… I'll be sleeping in my own room tonight."

Rhys looked up from where he had been removing his starchy old uniform to shrug into a more comfortable jacket, somewhat startled. "Hmm?"

"I'll be sleeping in my own room," Elsa reiterated, perhaps a bit too quickly. Immediately she felt guilty for being short with him. "I… I'm sorry. I don't wish to…c-consummate our marriage. Tonight."

"Consummate? Ah." He seemed a tad pained as his cheeks coloured. "W-well, erhm... I must confess, that comes as something of a relief to me."

Elsa breathed a sigh, and with it exhaled her pent-up anxiety. Well, that couldn't have been easier after all; Rhys seemed as nervous about their conjugal obligations as she was. Elsa took his hand and smiled at him kindly. "Well…wonderful! Why don't I change into something more comfortable," she suggested, "and we can play a bit of chess before we retire for the night?"

Rhys looked as relieved as Elsa, and perhaps even more so. "Ahh… Capital idea, my queen," he chuckled.

Several minutes later found Elsa in one of her more modest and presentable nightgowns, covered by a dressing gown and a warm robe. Her new king, on the other hand, was still more or less dressed for the outside world. They were seated around the chessboard with a bottle of champagne (provided with a note from Gerda and Kai that left little room to the imagination as to their reasoning behind sending it along) open on the small table next to it. With a sly aside to her powers, Rhys insisted she play white.

"I'm quite glad things went off as easily as they did," he said when several moves in, advancing another pawn. "Truth be told, I thought my bumbling nephew could have misplaced the ring when it came time to hand it to me."

Elsa hardly drank any of the champagne, but focused her attention on the chess match. Rhys was a formidable opponent, she could tell. They were only a few moves in when she noticed he was already playing her into a corner. Countering rather cleverly and setting up a trap of her own, she looked up as he spoke. "Hmm? Oh... yes," she said uncomfortably. "He seemed like a good boy, if not entirely…present in the moment." A few more moves passed in silence. Elsa began setting up another trap that  _might_  trick Rhys into leaving his king unprotected if he became distracted.

"I suppose I may speak frankly, now that we are married." Elsa said somewhat abruptly, clearing her throat nervously. "In truth, Rhys, I have little interest at all in the conjugal aspects of our marriage. I see it as merely a means to an end. I hope this doesn't offend you..."

Blanching slightly, Rhys delayed his response until he had done his best to counter Elsa's clever ruse, more praying for than certain of his success. "Not at all. You had alluded to it before without spelling it out so clearly. If that is the case, I am of course glad to fill this role as far as the political aspects are concerned, and the... other aspects only when entirely necessary. I…" He hung his head just slightly and lowered his voice a bit, as though imparting a close secret. "My men would attest that when they were all partaking of the brothels, I would be up in my rooms, poring over charts and missives. Such things have never been of high import. However..." He hesitated, feeling he might be about to overstep his bounds.

Elsa nodded, listening intently. Rhys did seem like the kind of person who would cloister himself away to work on business when his comrades were partaking of carnal pleasures. If he'd been a soldier, it was no wonder he'd been made to be ashamed of his lack of interest in women. "However...?" Elsa prodded softly, noting that Rhys had detected her plan on the chess board. "Please speak freely, my lord."

"However, I must express at least this once my regret that you haven't waited for another suitor with whom you might be more... physically compatible. I know," he forestalled her protests with a raised hand. "You have no desire to explore such things, and that is why we find ourselves in our current arrangement. With which I am more than happy. It just... well, I can't help but wish for the best for you. My visits have been less frequent than I'd have liked, but I find you a companionable and capable woman. If there _were_ another man out there who could… ahhm… stir your passions, I'd hate to feel you were chained to me when that time came." After a moment of shocked silence, he finished with, "And I promise never to bring it up again. I've said my peace on it, and am fine with whatever decisions you have already made... and could make in the future."

Elsa listened, shocked and awestruck. She had figured Rhys to be kind and passive, but had never imagined he'd be so forward and open. He was essentially giving her his permission to be unfaithful, to take a lover, if doing so ever struck her fancy. She'd heard of monarchs silently tolerating each other's lovers, but this was more than the queen could ever have hoped for. Under her circumstances, it was awfully convenient. Not that she would ever tell Rhys about her long-term illicit affair with her own sister, but at least he'd been able to unknowingly assuage some of her guilt. "You are most considerate," she said, working to keep her voice dispassionate. "Though I sincerely doubt that any man shall ever... stir my passions, as it were... I appreciate your... um, your letting me know. And I shan't forget this."

"Good, then," Rhys sighed, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders. "One other thing, though; a wedding present. Could give it to you once we reach the mountains, but I assume now is as good at time as any." He proffered a thin, carefully-wrapped box.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "A present?" she mused. "How thoughtful; you really didn't have to get me anything, Rhys..." She took a small sip of champagne as she opened the box – and immediately regretted it.

Inside the box were two silk blindfolds, like the kind used for sleeping, but plain and black. She was so surprised that she nearly choked on her drink, and had to cough and sputter a moment before regaining her composure. "Ahh... th-these are... very nice?" She pulled one out of the box to get a better look. This was something she'd expect Anna to nip out of her little velvet bag! "Are these for... us?"

Only from Elsa's reaction did Rhys's cheeks start to colour, when they had not from all the wine at the ball or the glass of champagne. "They are. Well, I'm sure you're imagining something other than I meant, only... oh, bollocks." Clearing his throat, he gestured feebly. "Since we're... for the sake of an heir, at least, it would... I was only thinking the less we saw of each other, the more comfortable we might be. Do you follow?"

Elsa nodded in understanding. So Rhys truly had to be dreading their union as much as she was, if not more. "I understand," she said softly. "Rhys... there's no tactful or easy way to say this, so... well, I'll just say it. We'll be in the mountains for a two weeks. If we... um, sleep together each night, there's a strong chance we'll conceive. And if I'm found to be with child soon after, then our job is finished. We can have it out of the way and never worry about it again." She paused, biting her lip nervously. "Do you agree?"

The new king had been shifting uncomfortably in his seat, but at her final question he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, passing a hand over his beard. "I do. It... well, it mostly sounds exhausting, but we must uphold our duty." He chuckled weakly, looking deflated. "If my men heard me talking about the opportunity to lay with a queen as fetching as you like it was something to be dreaded instead of celebrated, I'd probably never live it down."

"There now," Elsa half-teased, reaching out to touch Rhys's hand and smiling kindly. "I won't speak a word about it to anyone… least of all your men!" She paused, reaching for a way to phrase what she was feeling as delicately as possible. "But really, Rhys, you ought not be self-conscious about your desires, wherever they may lie. There's no shame in what does or doesn't please you."

Nose now as red as his cheeks, he grinned self-consciously at her as he patted her hand with his other. "It seems we have allied ourselves with each other by a brilliant stroke of luck, my queen. Your words do me more service than you may ever know." For a long moment, they both sat in reflective silence. Then he took a deep breath, releasing darker thoughts to be examined again at a later time, and reached out to take up his knight. "And... check."

Elsa's eyes widened as she gazed down at the board. "Wha- oh! Check indeed!" She paused for a long while. "I do believe that's check _mate_ _,_  dear husband." She knocked over her king with one finger and flashed him a sweet smile. "It seems we've had a stroke of luck indeed. It has been ages since I've had a real challenge at chess. Even if you only prove to be a most formidable strategist and opponent, then our union will have been fully worthwhile."

~ o ~

The first few days Anna had spent in the castle without her sister were dreary and bleak. The following week and a half was excruciating. Many decisions as to the governing of the kingdom had been left up to her in Elsa's absence, though the advisors had taken care of the lion's share. To her, this only further proved that she was not cut out for a life as a ruling head of anything more crucial than a few street urchins trying to decide on whose turn it was to beg for coin. She simply hadn't the head for it.

Add into that her aching physical needs that went untended, and she was climbing the walls by the time Elsa and Rhys were due to arrive. Many lonely nights were spent in the company of the artifacts she had commissioned to use on her queen instead of herself. Most pathetically, many days were spent simply lying in Elsa's bed and breathing in her lingering scent. The odd letter from the two of them – written in Elsa's elegant script, she lovingly noted – allayed her fears of anything wrong, but did nothing to fill the void left behind by her elder sister.

Then, at last, the day was upon them. Humming gaily to herself all the while, Anna bathed and perfumed her body, donning a brand new dress the royal seamstresses had conspired to craft purely for this occasion. At long last, her love was returning. Too long had she been waiting.

~ o ~

Elsa couldn't believe the day of her return was finally at hand. She couldn't wait to see Anna. For the whole of the day-long carriage ride, she'd been absent and dreamy imagining her reunion with her sister... both their immediate reunion, and a private one she was certain would happen later that night.

The honeymoon in the mountains, though it had been far too long, was not entirely unpleasant. The first few days were awkward at their best moments, and unbearable at their worst. Still, hidden away in the mountains with just a few guards and servants, Elsa and Rhys eventually grew to enjoy one another's company. Once they grew comfortable enough, they had spent a great deal of time together playing chess and cards and discussing literature and music, as well as some practical politics and policy. Elsa felt as though she'd gained an important ally and friend in Rhys. Best of all, if all went according to plan, the two friends would never have to endure another night in a shared bed again.

When the carriage finally stopped in front of the palace, Elsa had to hold herself back from jumping out and sprinting inside. Instead she allowed Rhys to help her out of the carriage, and walked arm-in-arm with him up to the gates. But once Elsa spotted Anna waiting for them in the courtyard, she broke away from her husband and ran to meet her without reservation or decorum.

"Anna!" she squealed like a delighted child, throwing her arms around the younger woman and holding her close. The embrace appeared outwardly to be sisterly and chaste, but Elsa knew Anna would understand why she squeezed her especially tight and for so long. "I missed you so much, sweet sister," she whispered. "I never want to be apart from you again."

"And you never will, if I have anything to say about it!" Anna giggled, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks despite her best efforts to keep them in check. Though she did not at all wish to end their embrace, eventually she did, pushing back to gaze at Elsa. Then she said, and a bit loudly for the benefit of the nearby servants, "There looks to be a healthy flush in your cheeks, sister. Was the honeymoon all it promised to be?"

Elsa smiled, catching onto her sister's intent immediately. "All and more," she replied sweetly. Behind them she heard steady, dignified footsteps on the cobblestones. They had been embracing for so long that Rhys was just coming upon them in the courtyard. "Rhys," Elsa said politely as he approached, placing a hand on his shoulder while squeezing Anna's hand in the other. "Would you think me rude if I left you to catch up with Anna? I'll visit very soon to see if you're settled and comfortable..."

"But of course, my queen," he said amiably, making a slight bow in Anna's direction. "Think I'll just go in for a long soak, if you don't mind. Always a pleasure, Princess."

Nodding cordially to Rhys as he went inside, Elsa cast Anna a brief, conspiratorial glance before grabbing her hand and running full-speed into the castle. The young women giggled and squealed like girls as they dashed through the hallways, Elsa leading the way to Anna's room. Once inside, she locked the door behind them and grabbed Anna by the shoulders, pulling her into a rough, hungry kiss. "Anna..." she sighed breathlessly between each time their lips met. "Oh, Anna... Gods, how I've missed you!"

"Mmhh!" Anna moaned into the kiss, her surprise momentary and fleeting as her mouth parted, her frame shuddering with the effort of concealing her sudden arousal. Her hands came up to push Elsa away, to hold her at arm's length so she might talk or ask a question, but the sudden weakness in her limbs made it all but impossible to accomplish. "Mmhhh..."

"I'll tell you everything later," Elsa promised breathlessly when she felt Anna's slight resistance, leaving a trail of kisses down her sister's slender throat and tugging gently at her braids. "Anna," she sighed. "Anna, make me yours again..."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna breathed wetly, worrying at the bun atop her sister's head until it came free, dropping a sheet of luxurious platinum onto the hand she had resting on her shoulder. "You were never anyone else's. Not even this past fortnight." Her neck moved forward almost automatically as a shaky moan floated out of her lips.

Elsa could feel her sister's desire, she could hear it in her voice. "You're right," she whispered as she tugged at Anna's braids, pulling them out, running her fingers through the beautiful red tresses. "I was always yours... but I need to feel like it again." She left a long, lingering kiss on Anna's throat. "I want to feel like I'm yours again." Firm hands took hold of Anna's hips, pulling her almost roughly against her own body. "Anna, my love, I need you... make love to me! Here, now! Please..."

"Of course, Elsa," Anna breathed heatedly, eyes closing in bliss at the feeling of fingernails gliding between strands, the light tugging at her scalp. "Here and now. Anywhere you want! But... I wanted to offer you something."

Elsa opened her eyes for a moment, but didn't stop kissing Anna. She made a trail of hot, wet kisses up her neck and along her jaw, before nibbling softly at her earlobe. "What, darling?"

Moaning lightly, Anna let out a tiny giggle when her earlobe was nibbled before asking, "Do you remember... when I took you as a man? With that crazy thing I had made." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "If you wanted, um, you could... use it on me this time."

The queen's eyebrows shot up. The idea of wearing Anna's strange toy was all at once foreign and exciting. Elsa turned towards the chest at the foot of Anna's bed, eyes alight. "You'd let me try?" she asked. "That's... oh, Gods. Would you help me put it on first?"

Nodding anxiously, Anna led Elsa over to the bed, quickly opening her hope chest of dark treasures. It was readily apparent that it was nearly twice as full as it had been before Elsa's nuptials, but Anna wasted no time in fetching the harness and adjoining implement. "Um... gosh, I'm so nervous! You wanna strip down to your bloomers, at least? J-Just that you can't really put this on over a dress."

Elsa made a note to ask Anna later about all the new items in her chest. For now, she wanted nothing to break this moment. She stripped down to her corset and bloomers as quickly as she could, tugging impatiently at her buttons and laces. "You're nervous?" she asked breathlessly as she stepped into the harness, watching curiously as Anna helped her fasten the straps. "I suppose I assumed you'd used it before..."

"Well, I have.  _Lots_ of times." Anna flushed as her hands slipped off the buckles. "N-not that many! I mean, not every day or anything! But only by myself, not..." With a shrug, she bit her lip as she tightened the buckles, then stepped back to admire her handiwork. Instantly, she seemed more meek than Elsa had ever seen her. Smaller. "Wow. You, with that on..."

"You like it?" Elsa said self-consciously, stroking the length of the leather phallus. She shuddered as each movement shook the base against her own sex. Even when it was inside Anna, she'd be able to feel it, too.

Anna's eyes looked left and right. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she said in a hushed voice, as if each word was a struggle to verbalize, "Take me."

The sudden meekness in her sister's eyes was such a turn-on that it spurred Elsa excitedly into her new role. She grabbed Anna's shoulders and backed her up against the wall, kissing her passionately. Fumbling for purchase, Anna's hands went to Elsa's waist, her touch feather-light as she returned the kiss eagerly, moaning lightly against her sister's mouth as it plied at her. She could feel the tip of the leather phallus pressing into her hip, but she did her best to ignore it and its implications, pouring all of her sadness and the weeks of isolation into their current embrace. All she wanted, all she had ever wanted, was right in front of her.

Elsa bit and licked almost desperately at Anna's lips. She'd never needed Anna with such urgency before; she was desperate to have her sister again. "Bed," Elsa growled. "Now."

Without waiting for her to respond, she wheeled Anna around and pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her immediately and pressing their lips back together. The gasp that issued from Anna was more stunned than excited, but she didn't have time to recover between then and when she was being kissed again. Elsa broke away to breathe and left a trail of kisses down Anna's jaw and neck while Anna slid her hands up and over Elsa's breasts to rest against her collarbone, harboring a secret smile inside of her at the joy it brought feeling her queen's sweet skin under her palms again.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," Elsa snarled impatiently. Reaching between them, she gave a firm tug to the front of Anna's dress, popping open the bodice and sending buttons flying. Her teeth found the soft flesh at the top of Anna's breast; meanwhile Elsa's hands began gathering her sister's skirt around her hips.

The thrill that shot through Anna was pronounced and full of searing heat. This dress had been specially made just for today, and Elsa had destroyed it. Was her need so violent, so completely all-consuming? Anna knew she would forever cherish the ruined garment as a testament to their passion. It would be a trophy, a memento. Her spine undulated when the stabbing pain reached her chest but she loved it too much to worry over its source. "Mmhh, my Elsa..."

Anna's passion-filled voice, paired with the way her back arched smoothly into her bite, sent fire straight to Elsa's core. "Anna..." she sighed, pulling away just long enough to yank down Anna's bloomers and throw them across the room. "My Anna!" Her cold fingers found Anna's heated sex.

"NNH!" Anna gasped out, hips instinctively twitching away from the sudden contact. "Oh, I-  _oooh,_  Elsa! More!" Biting her lip to draw strength from the mild pain, she inched her hips back the other way, forcing the chilled fingers into her wetness, fists bunching the sheets underneath her. Already she could feel the heat burning, the end of her tether being reached. Too much time had passed since they were last together. How much longer could she hold out against her sister's advances?

Elsa was more than happy to oblige Anna's request. She gently rolled her thumb over her sister's swollen clit, teasing her outer folds with her four fingers. She could tell Anna was pent-up and about to come completely unwound already. "Patience, sweet sister," she whispered. Pushing Anna's knees apart to spread her legs, Elsa positioned herself between them, lowering her hips so the length of the shaft was pressed against Anna's entrance. "Déjà vu?" she whispered. "Tell me what you want, Anna."

Now that the moment had come, Anna's carefully-conceptualized union with Elsa was somehow more intimidating than she had expected. Meeting her sister's eyes was too much for her to handle. She dropped her gaze and whispered, "I want to b-be... I want it inside me." She gulped and draped her arm across her eyes, saying in a rush, "I want you inside me, Elsa!"

"Yes," Elsa moaned at Anna's lewd request, leaning down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. "Don't be afraid, darling... I'll be gentle." She reached down between them and guided the leather shaft into place, resting the tip at Anna's dripping entrance. Then she pushed her hips forward slowly, easing it inside.

The scream from Anna was so much lighter and more fragile than she was used to hearing from her own throat when they were in her chambers. Giving all of the power to Elsa for a change, it wasn't the same as when she normally held onto it…but it was enticing, and as maddening as it was arousing. How could it feel so different when Elsa was inserting the object than when she did it by her own hand? Either way, it was; she felt so much more whole, filled more completely. Arching her back, she tried not to hug Elsa's hips too tightly, to give her sister every chance to probe her sodden, inflamed depths.

Elsa rested her head against Anna's, unable to take her eyes away from her sister. Her shrill cry sent chills down Elsa's spine, making her hips buck forward on reflex. The leather shaft sank deeper into Anna, pressing against Elsa's swollen sex on the other end. "Like this?" she whispered, her breath hot against Anna's neck.

"Y-yes!" Anna panted, feeling bone and sinew shift to admit more of the intruding shaft. Taking the arm away from her eyes at last, she gripped Elsa's shoulder, teeth gritted against the subtle pain and immense pleasure. This was really happening. Elsa was truly deflowering her; she had finally, completely given herself to her sister. "Yes, Elsa!"

A lusty sigh escaped Elsa's throat as she let her hips rock forward, burying the leather shaft completely inside of Anna. The resistance pushed the end of it firmly against Elsa, and she found that by thrusting her hips, she could grind her clit against it. She quickly established a steady, leisurely rhythm. "Anna," she moaned, savouring the sound of her sister's name on her own voice again. "Anna!"

The cry that floated out of Anna contained all of her hatred for the past month and her joy at its end; this was a cleansing. The following moans were all for her sister as she dug into the sheets again with one hand and into Elsa's milky flesh with the other, stretching her thighs wider than she normally would have dared, the thick and unyielding device plunging into her over and over as Elsa took her, her body hungering for more with each following moment. "Elsa... Elsa, it's so big! You're so big inside me!"

How could Anna's voice be so damn sexy? Elsa gripped her younger sister's hips as she drove into her a little faster, whimpering as her own sex was ground against the shaft's base. "Anna," she groaned. "Anna! Yes... sing for me, love..."

A sickly-sweet pleasure pooling in her gut at the request, Anna's jaw dropped open as she loosed the most earth-shattering squeals of elation she could muster, finding it not altogether difficult to produce them in the moment. With great effort, she began pushing back against the blunt object, slamming their hips together as Elsa drove her body insane with the lightning-bright sensations. "I... I'm about to... Elsa,  _harder,_ make me come!"

Elsa moaned wordlessly and buried her face in Anna's neck, thrusting faster and harder as her sister had requested. "Yes! Anna! Aaannaaa _aah...!"_  She was close, too, and the extra speed was all it took to push her over the edge. Elsa's climax burst like a white-hot light behind her eyes, fire flooding every inch of her body. She thrusted even more desperately, slamming deep into Anna and grinding herself mercilessly against the base of the shaft.

With a tremor that would have shook the foundation of the castle had they been atop a fault line, Anna's orgasm echoed that of her sister, reverberating through both of them and into the bed below. It was paradise. Queen Elsa brought her so effortlessly to the gates of Valhalla. Throat raw from the wailing she had loosed, she drew her hand slowly back from Elsa's shoulder to see tiny half-moons of red; her fingernails had drawn blood. "Oh... oh, I... damn, sorry about that, I didn't... mean to..."

It took Elsa a long time to come down from her own climax. Eventually she registered Anna saying something. "Hmm? Oh... I- I didn't even notice!" She glanced at the little red marks on her shoulder and laughed breathlessly, resting her head against her sister's breasts. "Gods, Anna," she whispered. "That was... incredible... Oh, it's been much too long since I've found release in your arms. I'll never, ever leave you again, Anna... I won't ever let you go."

Licking the tiny droplets of blood from her fingers and recoiling at the coppery tang that suddenly blazed across her palate, Anna quickly swallowed and cradled Elsa to herself, basking in the warmth the frigid sun in her skies offered. "It's okay, Elsa. I... of course I missed you, but I know you always come back, always. It's okay." Clearing her throat hesitantly. "Um, and I'm glad you enjoyed my 'welcome home' gift. I thought you might, since..." But she fell silent, her bravery deserting her in her moment of need.

Elsa blushed slightly, realizing her sister was referring to her coupling with Rhys. "Oh. Well... yes. Most of all, I just wanted to be with you, Anna." She kissed her cheek quickly. "Why don't we take a bath and I'll tell you all about the honeymoon? Anything you want to know."

"Yes, please!"

With great care, the sisters extricated themselves from the entangled mess they had made of their bodies, bringing the harness and its usual leather-clad tenant along to the side of the bath to be washed. To avoid the suspicion of the servants, they had to run and prepare the bath themselves; but soon enough, they were soaking in the oil-perfumed heated water. Anna immediately asked after the night the newlyweds had arrived in the mountains. Elsa smiled shyly as she began her tale, lathering a flowery-smelling soap in Anna's hair.

"Well, the first night was...  _awkward_. Rhys really wasn't any more eager than I was, Anna. He even bought us both blindfolds to wear! But it was mercifully short... the poor thing didn't last very long at all, and he didn't expect me to pretend I'd finished in the same actions." It felt like a load off her shoulders to tell Anna about it, as though confessing her sins to the very goddess she worshiped. "We agreed to try each night, and we did. He improved slightly over time so there was less discomfort. Hopefully I'll be found to be with child, and I'll never have to lay with him again, at any rate..."

Still snickering slightly at the idea of blindfolds as a gift, Anna dipped her head back as Elsa lowered her into the water to rinse free the suds. "Sounds like you made the best of an annoying situation. Glad he was gentle with you, though, I was kind of worried about it." As she raised back up out of the water, she turned and allowed her body to float down and settle against her sister's, straddling one of her thighs and nestling her chin into firm cleavage, gazing up with mingling adoration, pity and contentment. "It's why I wanted to let you take me with the toy this time. Let you switch from what you'd been doing the past two weeks."

Elsa sighed happily as she snuggled in against Anna's body, cradling her head against her breast. "It was very thoughtful. Although you taking me with it is nothing like Rhys, I promise... he's much, much smaller." She immediately felt bad for speaking of her husband that way, given that it wasn't exactly his fault her heart belonged to another. "But he really is a sweet man, Anna. He's got a brilliant mind! I'll be glad to have him on my side in meetings with my council."

"That's good, then. Maybe I can eventually think of him as family, too." She reached up and traced a finger along Elsa's shoulder for a moment before she snorted and asked, "How small is small?"

"I don't think he'd appreciate me saying!" Elsa laughed. Then she blushed and grinned. "Half the size of our little toy, if that. Though I suppose all men could be that size. I have no idea!"

"Oh, wow!" Both sisters laughed for a goodly moment, and then Anna wrapped her arms more tightly around Elsa as she whispered, "I'm glad, actually. To be completely honest, I was afraid he would be way too big or something, could injure you. You hang around in the village long enough, you start to hear horror stories."

"I don't want to hear the horror stories," Elsa said quickly, poking Anna's nose. "Ugh... how uncouth. I am growing to like Rhys very much, but I hope I never have to see him naked again."

Anna's mouth dropped open. "So you  _did_ peek, even with the blindfolds! What..." Blushing, Anna looked left and right again, still shy about imaginary people hearing some of her less-eloquent words. "What does a... well, y'know. What does it look like, anyway?"

Elsa blushed a deep shade of red. What a ludicrous conversation! "Well, it... it looks a lot like a... a finger." She paused, her eyes drifting as she clearly envisioned something she found unpleasant. "A sad, soft little finger with a mushroom on top."

_"Mushroom?!"_

If not for Elsa's decision to soundproof the room long ago, their laughter could have been heard all the way down the halls.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: chains, manacles, experimentation/test subject, clamps/pinching, tickling, electrotism/shocking, fingering, assturbation, strap-on fellatio, strap-on sex, congress of cow (doggy-style), strap-on anal. Also, incest and frickfracking (obviously).
> 
> NOTES: Okay! So this chapter has been quite some time in coming, I'm sure a lot of you have been chomping at the bit for it. Fact was, I had other projects to focus on, and Cartesian had problems within her personal life which needed immediate attention. Either way, it's here now for you to read and I hope the delay will not lessen your enjoyment. I hope the length makes up for the wait!
> 
> Also, this chapter has another scene which has been deleted for flow and length, and may or may not be revealed at a later date. (Ooh, what could it be?!)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Cartesian and Jessex

The next two months flew by in a bit of a blur. Elsa was elated to be with Anna again, and it was clear for all to see. Being with her sister put an extra spring in the queen's step and a smile on her face. Everyone in the palace knew how happy she was when she was with Anna. So, in a way, she supposed it was lucky they'd been separated for so long; for now it made sense to everyone that they'd be inseparable!

When Elsa wasn't with Anna, she busied herself with affairs of state, now aided by Rhys, who happened to agree with many of Elsa's hopes and goals for the kingdom. He was a particularly useful ally when she met with her advisors, at which time his calm but steadfast demeanor managed to silence even Arvid during a heated debate. The queen had been so happy with Rhys, in fact, that she almost forgot why she had him around in the first place...

Until one morning, Elsa awoke suddenly from a deep sleep and promptly vomited all over her bedclothes. At first she was just ashamed and disgusted with herself; she hadn't been sick since she was a small child and the whole experience left her feeling nervous and unsettled. When the problem persisted for several days she visited the court physician, and the official word from the doctor only confirmed her suspicions; she was pregnant.

Her arduous nights with Rhys had served their purpose, and the discovery left her with an odd mix of relief and dread. The great relief was that she was one step closer to never having to lay with Rhys again, and never again to betray her sweet sister. She'd wanted this. But the prospect of motherhood seemed like the most daunting thing Elsa had ever considered.

Less than an hour after seeing the doctor, Elsa came knocking at Anna's door, having worked herself into a bit of a state with wonder and worry. She wanted to tell Anna before anyone else, but she had to wait for the right moment.

"Anna?" she called. "Are you in there? Um... it's me."

"Go away, Elsa!" Anna called out in a passable imitation of a ten-year-old version of the queen. "I'm busy building snowmen!"

Anna's teasing voice sounded just like Elsa when she used to dismiss her younger sister from her door. Though it usually wouldn't bother her, it now sent a cold pain through Elsa's heart. "Anna, don't tease me like that," she said as she opened the door and stepped inside, fighting back the spontaneous urge to cry. "Are you busy, sweet sister? I need to see you..."

Elsa's hand was still on the door's handle when it was suddenly flung wide, the grinning face of her sister poking out at her from its depths. Her entire freckle-dusted visage was alight with mischief. "Sorry, sorry- I'm just hyper! Guess what?!"

"What?" Elsa asked, grinning. She couldn't stay sad when she saw Anna's smile. "I know that look... you've got something up your sleeve, Anna! What is it?"

Voice dropping an octave, Anna replied, "Do you want me to tell you in the hallway? Ooh, Elsa, so bold and uninhibited..."

Elsa giggled like a schoolgirl. "In your dreams!" she teased, taking Anna's hand and rushing into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "Now tell me!" She wrapped her arms tight around her sister's waist. "Or I swear I'll tickle you until you scream!"

"You will not!" Anna laughed, then embraced her sister tightly. For a moment, all was simply the warmth between the two of them, bodies pressed together and contented at the nearness of the one they loved without reservation. Then, when she was done soaking that in, the youngest whispered, "A certain shipment from the New World arrived today. Just you wait!"

"A  _shipment_?" repeated Elsa. "From the Americas? How exciting!" She was beaming back at Anna now without a hint of sadness. Her sister's joy was positively infectious. "But that doesn't really tell me anything! I think I'll have to  _persuade_  you after all..." Her fingers danced up Anna's sides, threatening to dig in and tickle without mercy.

Giggling already, Anna tried to squirm away from her sister. "N-no, no, no! It'll ruin the surprise! And speaking of which," she said, playfully swatting Elsa's hands away, "Are you busy right now?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm not busy," she replied sweetly. "I came here to see you, remember? I suppose you're going to show me then, hmm?"

"Show you a  _few_ things." Anna walked coyly to her sister, one foot in front of the other, until she was standing immediately in front of her, hands behind her back and cheeks bunched from her grin. "Okay. You pick the word of safety today, and make it a really good one. One you can't forget."

Elsa paused, drawing a nervous breath. She should have known her sister's surprise would be carnal in nature, but she'd been naïve enough to think Anna might be excited about a new food or a dress. She didn't want to get too distracted from the real reason she'd come to see Anna... but then again, maybe this was just the distraction she needed. She'd come to her sister in need of comfort, and nothing made her feel better than finding ecstasy at Anna's hands. "Okay," she replied. "Um... how about…violin?"

Brow furrowing, Anna asked, "Hey, do you not want to play right now? It's totally okay if you don't, we can save this for later."

"I do!" Elsa replied quickly. "I really do! I was just surprised, that's all." She took Anna's hand and squeezed it gently. "You know I'm always happy to play... and I really want to see this surprise!"

Immediately, the grin was back, Anna's reservations erased by her sister's enthusiasm. "Okay, good. You know I worry." Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, the lids were slow to reopen as she intoned, "The subject may remove its clothing. Fold it neatly and leave it in a stack next to the bed."

Anna's sweet, excited voice had become suddenly dispassionate and mechanical. Elsa was shocked and confused, but she was also curious. She went about removing her clothing as casually as she could, wondering if Anna would notice she wasn't wearing a corset as per her doctor's recommendation. If she did, she said nothing about it. Now nude, Elsa folded her dress, underclothes, and stockings in a neat stack, which she then placed on the table beside the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching Anna carefully. "Now what?"

Nodding in detached satisfaction, Anna reached behind herself to unlace the back of her dress. When it slid from her, the redhead was left standing in a sort of skin-tight black leather suit with gleaming silver buttons holding its front closed. She reached into the drawer of her vanity and procured a pair of matching gloves, one of which she drew onto her right hand. "Lay on your back, spread-eagle."

Elsa's eyes widened and her brow quirked when Anna slipped out of her dress, revealing the suit. In truth, Elsa found all this leather clothing of hers rather ridiculous, but if such things made Anna feel sexy, then it didn't really bother her. Still, she wondered where exactly her younger sister procured these outfits. What strange merchant agreed to make them? Was it a tailor or a butcher? The thought of Anna commissioning such garments seemed absurd. Stifling her slight bemusement, Elsa followed Anna's orders. She laid on her back with her arms out and her legs apart, comfortably in the center of the bed.

When Anna approached, slipping the second glove in place as she walked, she twitched aside the gauzy fabric trailing down one of the nearest bedposts from the canopy above it. This revealed something that had not been there when last Elsa visited the chambers; a heavy chain. At the bottom of it was what appeared to be another leather collar, but one much smaller than would suit the neck of an average person. But when Anna began to pull it around the nearest ankle with brief and efficient movements, its purpose became clear. The buckle clinked as it was pulled taut.

Elsa watched Anna curiously as she procured her instruments. They seemed a bit... heaver than usual; the chains were a surprise. But Elsa's interest was piqued when her ankle was clasped in a leather strap and lifted off the bed. She looked up at Anna with rapt attention, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Relax your limbs, subject," Anna said in the same flat tone as before while she fastened the buckle on the other leg. As she moved to the head of the bed and began capturing the queen's wrists, she mostly avoided Elsa's eyes, as if she were beneath her notice or inconsequential. Her entire being was focused on the task at hand.

At long last, all four limbs were secured. Once she had tested the last one to make sure it fit snugly without being too tight, Anna reiterated, "Relax," before she reached behind the bed and began pulling at the chain that dangled there. Slowly but surely, Elsa's limbs began to raise off the bed until her entire body was hoisted free of its resting place.

'Subject?' Anna had called Elsa many names since they began playing these power games, but 'subject' was new. Elsa looked at her sister, searching her eyes for any sign of attachment, but Anna seemed not to even notice her. The queen gave a little squeak as she was lifted fully up, suspended above the mattress like a human hammock.

Once the chain was looped around its mount on the wall to hold it in place, Anna stooped to begin withdrawing things from her chest. Once she straightened, she had a handful of the clamps she had used once before. She paced toward the head of the bed, squinting at Elsa's face as if to determine something.

Elsa tried to crane her neck to see what Anna was doing, but it was too much of a strain. It wasn't until her sister was standing over that she saw the clamps in her hands. "I remember those," she breathed quietly, her cheeks and neck flushing.

After a moment more of contemplation, Anna reached out with one already open and slowly allowed it to close over Elsa's bottom lip. Elsa's eyes widened in shock. She hoped Anna wouldn't leave it there long, as it would bruise quickly, but the sensation was not unlike a very rough, biting kiss. She whimpered softly and closed her eyes.

"Hmm," Anna muttered to herself as she tapped her chin. Then she withdrew another clip and allowed it to close around the nearest ear lobe, removing the first one from the lip on her way back, leaning over to stare intently at where it had been a moment before.

Elsa's back arched softly as the clamp closed around her earlobe. She gave a small moan, her eyes fluttering open to gaze up at Anna. She was surprised to find her sister examining her like a perplexing book. "Anna...?" she breathed softly.

"Uh-huh," she noted in a sterile tone as she quickly paced around the bed to stand on the other side. Elsa's back arched more sharply as the second clamp closed on her other earlobe. Then, after contemplating briefly, Anna pressed one into the tender flesh covering Elsa's ribcage, just beneath her breast, and allowed it to close. She squirmed and strained at her bonds, whimpering pleasantly.

Flicking lightly at it, Anna then looked up and down the entire length of her sister, hanging there between all four bedposts like a butchered ham. Her hand extended a few seconds later to place a fourth clamp on the nearest nipple, easing it closed much slower than the last few.

"Ahhhh— GODS!" Elsa moaned as the fourth clamp closed very slowly on her nipple, sending a bolt of lightning down her spine.  _"Anna!"_

"Interesting," Anna murmured under her breath as she paced around the foot of the bed, stopping only briefly to observe the sight she found when standing literally even with Elsa's glorious opening before moving on to the other side. Running one of her gloved hands over the underside of Elsa's upper arm, she then clamped a sampling of the flesh between two prongs of another cruel little device.

Anna was studying her like a doctor, Elsa realized suddenly. Observing her like an experiment. The realization made her feel both excited and alienated. She didn't have long to dwell on it, though, as Anna placed another clip onto Elsa's arm. She whimpered and bit her lip firmly. Then, without warning, she began removing all the clamps.

"Subject seems especially reactive to firm sensation," Anna said dispassionately. "Two tests remain."

Then she reached into the chest and brought up a small jar with a cork in its top. Elsa craned her neck to see what it might contain, but it was opaque. The odd, clinical personality Anna had crafted made Elsa uneasy, even though nothing so far had felt especially uncomfortable. But since this character didn't seem to mind when she asked questions, the queen said, "What's in that jar?"

"Something from the kitchens," Anna answered, as if whether she even answered or not was of no import. Striding to the end of the bed, she knelt on the end until her chest was level with Elsa's suspended hips, thighs on either side of her head. "Relax your muscles."

Something from the kitchens? This was reminding Elsa more and more of… the  _peach_. A repeat of that performance would be disturbing but not altogether unwelcome. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, relaxing her whole body until she could feel only the chains were holding her up.

The next instant, two gloved fingers were sliding into Elsa's semi-open sex, wriggling back and forth. Anna did not waste a single second on hesitance. Elsa gasped and arched high in the air as Anna's fingers plunged into her very suddenly. The gloves made her fingers incredibly smooth and cool, and the motion made Elsa's back undulate slowly. "Ah!" Elsa sighed. "Ahh-mmm, yes!" There was something else too, the familiar scent of… olive oil! Anna must have been using it as a lubricant on her gloved hands.

Dipping her head to one side, Anna adjusted the angle of her arm to better penetrate her sweet sister, allowing her thumb to drift upward to the clit, pressing in ever so slightly as her fingers waggled in disparate directions, stroking that perfect spot inside her. "Fascinating."

The intensity was magnified by the sudden onset. Elsa's toes curled tight against her feet, and she gripped the chains holding her wrists, desperate to brace herself against something. "Aaaahhh...  _YES!_ " she groaned. "Aannaaaah..."

"Subject responds well to clitoral stimuli. Progressing to the next stage of this experiment."

An instant later, another well-lubricated object was pressing up against Elsa's lower opening. Her neck snapped up when she felt it. Anna was sliding one finger inside her ever so slowly; meanwhile, her other hand hadn't stopped teasing her sex. Her eyes rolled shut as the combined sensations overwhelmed her, her whole body trembling.

Anna couldn't suppress a moan of her own as the finger finally made its way past the verge once Elsa's body stopped resisting its steady progress. A pink tongue wetted her lips as the oiled, leather-clad digit slid past the first knuckle, and then the second. Three fingers, and not all in the same opening. The sight of it was positively decadent. It sent tendrils of heat down Anna's body and into her own sex, which was rapidly gathering dew.

"Annaaaah..." Elsa moaned, her whole body rigid as Anna's finger sank deeper inside her. The sudden, simultaneous pleasure was pushing her quickly to the edge. "Anna, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-  _gonna come!_ "

"Acceptable."

Instantly, all fingers were removed from their respective places as Anna took a half-step backward and off the bed again. Elsa gave a strangled cry when her sister stopped touching her entirely. How could Anna be so cruel? Elsa had been just on the brink of an incredible climax. She lifted her head weakly, trying to see what on earth Anna had stopped for.

"Final experiment."

Presently, the younger sister was dropping a strange and heavy artifact onto the bedside table with a loud  _clang_. It seemed to be made up of metal gears and cylinders, and a large handle on one side was attached to a crankshaft. A long leathery hose was slowly being unwound from around its bulk by the leather-clad princess. At its end was a wooden handle, out of which protruded some sort of metallic prongs. It looked like something out of a mad scientist's lab.

"Anna," Elsa said, her voice serious and a bit frantic. "What is that? Y-you have to tell me what that does..."

"The subject will find out momentarily." Cranking the contraption with her free hand, Anna extended the prongs so they were within easy sight above Elsa's nearest pink peak. Whirring filled the room, soon joined by an ominous low hum. Elsa couldn't believe Anna wouldn't tell her what the frightening device was for. Frozen like a deer, she watched the metal prongs come closer to her chest, the strange humming sound growing louder.

Scant seconds later, a violet flash sparked between the prongs, arcing to alight upon Elsa's sore, swollen nipple.

Either the force of the electricity, the pain, or merely surprise – she couldn't tell which – caused Elsa's whole body to spasm. For a brief moment, all sense of direction ceased to hold meaning; it was both delightful and horrible, beyond anything she had ever experienced. Then a terrifying thought occurred to her, one that asserted itself above all others: what if such a shock could hurt her baby, or cause her to miscarry? Had she already ruined everything by allowing this to happen?

" _VIOLIN!_ " Elsa shouted only a split-second after the shockwave ended. Tears sprang to her eyes. " _VIOLIN!_  Anna,  _STOP!_  Let me down!"

"Elsa?" Anna breathed, blinking as she was snapped violently from her persona, disoriented. Then she tossed the wand aside, one gloved hand resting on Elsa's upper arm. "Oh gods, wh-what's wrong?"

" _LET ME DOWN!_ " Elsa shouted, straining violently against her leather cuffs. She needed to be free, out of this strange and vulnerable position, so she could be close to the real Anna. "Let me down, Anna!  _NOW!_ "

Tears sprang to Anna's eyes as she took a step back in dismay. "I... what did I do? They promised it would be safe, that the charge was so minimal that nobody could ever be-" Then her brain caught up to Elsa's words. "Down? Yes! Oh no, you're in this- hang on, Elsa, I'm getting you down! I swear to our ancestors I'm getting you down!" Vaulting onto the bed, she fumbled madly with the chain, lubricated hands sliding off it several times. A sob broke from within her throat as she finally caught hold of the chain well enough to unwind it from its holding position and begin lowering her sister back to the mattress.

Elsa held her breath until her body came in contact with the bed again. As soon as the tension in the chain was gone, she sprang up, throwing her arms around her younger sister. She sobbed against Anna's shoulder for a moment before catching her breath and regaining a bit of control. A crackling of frost still formed underneath her fingertips on the surface of Anna's silly leather suit.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. "Anna I'm so, s-so sorry... I came here to tell you, but then you said you wanted to play, and I knew I would feel better..." Gods, she was rambling. After gasping for a few calming breaths, she managed to say, "Anna, I-I'm pregnant."

Anna went rigid at that last word. Everything came to a grinding halt. Several seconds passed before she moved or even breathed. When she did, she merely whispered, "You're... what?"

Elsa frowned at Anna, looking up at her tearfully. "I  _said_  I'm pregnant," she repeated. This wasn't exactly the warm, supportive reaction she had expected from Anna. She pulled away from her younger sister and wiped the tears from her face.

"No, I- God, I'm sorry, it's..." Tears spilled down Anna's expressionless face. "I... you were hurt, and now you're gonna have a baby, I- give me a second, I-"

"J-just get me out of these cuffs, Anna," Elsa sighed exasperatedly.

Anna started trembling all over, staring off into the corner. "God, you're gonna have a  _baby,_ and I'm zapping you with that, that  _thing!_ What if- no. No, I couldn't have, they said it was safe, you were..."

"I don't know," Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe it is perfectly safe. I panicked, okay? But I... I don't want you to use that... that thing on me again!" Elsa couldn't stand the chains and cuffs binding her limbs any longer. She squeezed her eyes shut and channeled all her fear and anger into ice. The iron buckles on the cuffs, as well as the ends of the chains themselves, froze solid and shattered. "Gods, Anna, stop it," Elsa sobbed. "You're not helping!"

Finally truly focusing on her sister's face, Anna raised her hands to Elsa's eyes, then saw the gloves. Growling distractedly, she ripped them from her hands and flung them over her shoulder before wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry, you'll never know how much, I- I'd been planning this for so long, and by now I even forgot you might be pregnant from your honeymoon, and I just wanted you to have a special new... but you hate it, of  _course_ you hate it!" Belatedly, she reached up to brush the remnants of the chains away and unbuckle the leather restraints. "I'll get you out! These are coming off now, hold on, Elsa! I'll do your feet next, and then... and then everything will be fine!"

"I should have told you first thing," Elsa sobbed as Anna's hands moved to her ankles. "Or I should have said the word when I saw the machine. I-I'm to blame too..." She breathed a deep sigh of relief as the last of the leather bonds fell away. She continued to sob, but she reached out to embrace her sister. How could she stay mad at Anna when this was really her own fault? Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder and cried for a while before regaining control and catching her breath. "I haven't told Rhys yet," she whispered absently. "I wanted you to be the first to know… Oh Anna, hold me, please! I need you more than ever now..."

"Okay," Anna breathed, still sounding as if she would fall apart at any moment as her hands slowly came to rest on Elsa's shoulders. "We... I'd never,  _ever_  want to  _really_  hurt you, I hope you know that." Burying her face in her sister's neck, she wrapped her arms more tightly around the body beneath her as she whispered, "But I almost hurt your... I almost hurt  _our_ baby, Elsa. That makes me feel sick. Can you forgive me?"

Elsa's heart ached after Anna's heartfelt reply. Of course her sweet sister would understand; of course Anna would be there for her. This was the Anna she knew and loved. "Yes, it will be," she replied softly. "Oh, of course... of course I forgive you, Anna!"

Smiling bleakly, Anna slowly allowed herself to begin kissing along Elsa's face. "Just tell me what I can do to make it up to you for what... for what  _happened._ " Forcing herself to remember that neither of them were truly at fault for the near-incident was not easy for Anna, but it was important to do it now. For her sister's sake. "Anything you want, name it."

"Well..." Elsa thought as she dried her tears on the back of her hand and smiled at Anna, sighing happily and arching her neck into her soft kisses. A mischievous smile crept across her face. "You still owe me an orgasm." She giggled. "I was really enjoying myself up until you stopped to get the machine..."

"Hmm?" It took Anna a moment to replay the events in her mind, eyes stinging with shame when she remembered the end of their play. Then she focused on what Elsa meant, and her mouth dropped open. "Oh, I-  _oh_ , with both of your...?"

Elsa blushed. "Well, yes..." she said softly. "It felt amazing." She squeezed her sister tightly, moving to kiss Anna's neck. "Make love to me, Anna," she whispered in her ear. "Take me slow and gentle for a change."

Briefly, Anna's expression darkened at Elsa's last three words.  _For a change._  Their games ran too dark, too often. Perhaps that would have to be addressed in the near future. At the same time, here was her sister, still excited and wanting her. "Alright… Slow and gentle for my queen."

There was no mistaking that expression on her Elsa's face; she wanted what Anna had to offer. The younger sister took on a persona, but this time one of someone with not a care in the world, burying the weeping and self-loathing she wanted to wallow in until later. Elsa's body still needed to be sated in the here and now.

With a little wink, she began taking off the leather top as smoothly as she could, given its skin-tight fit. The breeches and boots followed. Now only a lacy covering graced her most intimate area. Taking up the gloves, she turned back to Elsa with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. "You didn't seem to mind these, though."

"I didn't…  _mind_  it," Elsa agreed, giving her a little wink and a smile. Never would she ever tell Anna how ridiculous she thought she looked. "If it makes you feel beautiful, then that's all that matters, you know. The gloves felt... interesting." She reached up and took Anna by the shoulder, pulling her in for a passionate kiss before she could put them on again. "But I just want to feel  _you_  for now, Anna..."

Shivering, Anna again flung them over her shoulder as she fell against Elsa, hands exploring her sides and shoulders as they resumed their kiss, tongue sliding the length of her lower lip before dipping inside to find its companion. Their lips and tongues danced slowly, making Elsa moan against her sister's mouth, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist and holding their bodies close together. At length, one of Anna's hands played downward until it rested on Elsa's hip for a minute or more before moving on to dip between her thighs and tease at her thatch of golden curls.

"Ah!" Elsa whimpered when she felt Anna's fingers wandering along the outside of her sex, and her hips bucked gently up to meet her hand. "Ahh... Anna!"

"Mmmmhh," Anna sighed contentedly, sliding her hand lower. Her sister was so warm and inviting. Why had she wanted to wear gloves in the first place, to rob herself of directly experiencing this?

Feeling her readiness, Anna plunged her middle finger all the way in, flicking it up and down against the most sensitive spot before pushing it back inside until her knuckles prevented further exploration. Elsa's hips undulated steadily against the stroking motion of Anna's fingers. Neither of them broke the kiss, Elsa moaning softly against Anna's lips, holding her close with both hands against the small of her back. Lowering her thumb into the generous amount of fluid gathered there, Anna coated it well before moving it up to rest against the rigid protrusion above Elsa's opening. Then, once she had readjusted her position on the bed so they were both more comfortable, she began moving the thumb in gentle circles around its circumference.

Elsa cried out and bucked hard against Anna's hand when the thumb pressed against her swollen clit. She lay to the side of her sister, so Anna leaned over her slightly, and Elsa could gaze up into her eyes. This was what Elsa needed; this was the gentle, loving intimacy for which her worried heart ached.

"Anna," she sighed breathlessly. One hand gripped Anna's shoulder tightly, and the other came up to fondle her own breast. "Mmmm, yesss... more, Anna!"

"More?" Anna panted, their kissing having winded her. Then she remembered what she had been doing previously. How serious had Elsa been about wanting that? They had only really done it during their edgier play; it seemed like such a depraved and sinister thing to perpetrate on any human being. Might she be open to it during a more tender encounter such as this?

"More," Elsa repeated breathlessly, rocking her hips steadily into Anna's ministrations.

"Oh... okay." Her sister did, in fact, request she finish what they had started before the incident with the machine. Thumb still ministering to the slick little nub, she stretched her hand wide and drifted her middle finger over the still-slick gate of highest taboo.

When Elsa felt her sister's finger against her rear entrance, her eyes widened and she smiled mischievously. That was better than what she had in mind. "Yes," she whispered, parting her legs farther to give Anna better access. "Yes, please, Anna!"

"R-really?!" Anna exclaimed, equal parts heat and surprise in her tone. Then the thrill overtook her when the obvious pleasure in Elsa's face confirmed it beyond shadow of a doubt. "Elsa, by all the gods, you... you are so, sooo exciting to be with!" Leaving a final kiss on Elsa's lips, she moved downward until she could take over worrying the clit with her left hand and devote more attention to penetrating the anus with her right, sliding just the tip of her finger inside, feeling the viscous olive oil that lingered from her earlier intrusion.

Elsa could only gasp breathlessly as Anna praised her, though she would have liked to return the compliment. Then she was rendered completely speechless when she felt Anna's finger slip inside almost effortlessly. "AH!" she moaned loud and gripped the bedsheets beneath her. " _Gods! ANNA!_ " Her hips rocked rhythmically for a moment longer before her whole body went rigid, toes and fingers trembling. "Annaaaah... I-I'm g-gonna come!"

Again, Anna felt compelled to demand confirmation but restrained the impulse, instead simply letting her fingers do the talking. Faster and faster she moved over Elsa's rapidly-reddening button, only just wiggling the finger of her other hand as it slowly sank in past the second knuckle, the moans of her lover rolling over her like waves of perfumed air. Inspired by that word picture, Anna puckered her lips and blew lightly over the exposed private regions of her sister as she continued to stimulate them.

Feeling Anna's finger moving inside her, her thumb on her clit, and her cool breath against her heated sex was altogether too much. Elsa came with a long, breathy moan. Her muscles spasmed tight around Anna's finger as the familiar white, hot light burst behind her eyes, her back arching painfully high off the bed.

It felt like ages before her climax subsided, leaving her breathless, a thin sheen of sweat glistening across her skin. She struggled to open her eyes and gazed lovingly at her sister. "Mmmm... Anna..." she sighed, reaching down to stroke the younger woman's cheek lovingly with the back of her hand.

Leaning into the touch, Anna grinned giddily as both of her hands stilled their movements. After a few more seconds, Anna leaned down and kissed Elsa's smooth stomach with such tenderness that she did it again, hoping to top her own action. "Was Her Majesty pleased with my efforts?"

"Mmm... yes," Elsa sighed, running her fingers through Anna's hair as she gazed down happily at her through a lovely, post-orgasmic haze. She giggled when her sister kissed her belly yet again, arching slightly into her soft lips. "Oh, I was very... pleased!" She rested her head against the pillow for a moment, closing her eyes. Then she sat up slightly, grinning at Anna shamelessly. "Will you take me again?" she asked.

"Will I- Elsa," Anna breathed with equal parts shock and enthusiasm, staring up into the glittering blue irises of her sister. "Of course! You, um, want me to get right back to work, or try something else?"

"How about this?" Limbs shaking, Elsa moved to the end of the bed and opened the chest, pulling out the leather phallus and its harness. "I've just been so... well,  _horny_ lately!" she confessed as she handed it to Anna, leaning back into the pillows again and blushing scarlet. "These past few days have been such a whirlwind... one minute I feel like bawling, and the next I'm so aroused I can't even think!"

Anna just knew that by now her bloomers were soaked. This insatiable new Elsa was very much to her liking. Her hands fumbled slightly as she took the apparatus from her sister's, but as she began to dress herself in it, she hesitated. "Oh... but wait, is... could this have any chance of hurting the baby? M-maybe that's a silly question, but what do I know about that kind of thing?"

Elsa shook her head with almost no hesitation. "I don't think so," she replied. "I asked the doctor if I could still make love to my husband." She giggled. "Of course when I said 'my husband', I really meant you."

Snickering, Anna cinched the straps tight within their buckles. Then she placed her hands on her hips and said in as low a register as she could pitch her voice, "Well then, little lady. You ready to handle your big, strong husband? A man has needs, you know."

"Oh, yes," Elsa laughed playfully. Moving forward on her hands and knees, she gazed up at Anna and placed a small kiss on the tip of her leather manhood. "That's why I'm here," she whispered in a sultry voice. "So... how may I fulfill your needs, husband?"

Blinking several times at Elsa's slipping into the role, Anna decided to maintain hers for a moment longer. "You're already doing a fine job there," she rumbled, landing an affectionate hand on the queen's head.

Elsa flashed Anna a sweet smile before taking the top of the leather shaft into her mouth. She gave a contented little hum, her head bobbing slowly back and forth as she sucked gently on the false phallus.

"Mmm," Anna intoned as she tried not to picture her lover doing this on a real male organ. It had been established that nothing of the sort had taken place with Rhys during their awkward-yet-necessary coitus; Elsa had firmly ruled that out. They had tried one or two positions simply out of boredom, but otherwise did not vary from the standard example of marital relations. But what if...

What if Anna had been born a boy? What if she really did have one of those, and Elsa were fellating it with her perfect little mouth right now? Arousal suddenly began burning its way up her body, filling her cheeks with rouge. She really had no desire to ever touch one herself, but her curiosity wasn't so easily squelched. The tanned facsimile had so much surface area. If that were Anna's skin instead of leather, how would it feel to have so much flesh that was sensitive to erotic stimulation... and have it all being enveloped by her sister's mouth?

The next moan that came from Anna was so low and hungry that she gave herself chills.

Elsa was surprised to hear Anna's voice, so deep and raw that it sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. She couldn't believe this turned her on so much, when she couldn't even feel it! But she supposed Anna was getting a very nice show. She pulled back for a moment to run her tongue up and down the length of the shaft. "Does this please my darling husband?" she teased, taking it back into her mouth at a leisurely pace.

"It does," Anna sighed, watching smooth lips pucker perfectly around its girth for several long seconds before she couldn't stand the teasing any longer. She slipped her hands underneath Elsa's shoulders and yanked the elder girl to her feet, taking her lips ravenously, tongue laving her with recklessness that belied her own carnal yearnings.

A little cry rose from Elsa as she practically melted into Anna's passionate kiss, her body alight with intense passion and need. She broke the kiss to lavish Anna's neck and shoulders with smaller kisses, nibbling occasionally at the tender flesh of her throat. Her hand moved down between them to stroke the leather shaft. "A man has needs, hmm?" she teased, leaning in to whisper into Anna's ear. "Then satisfy your  _needs_... however you please."

Though Anna's head had dipped to one side, almost quivering from the attentions on both neck and the phallus, Elsa's words cut through her mind, cleared it slightly. "If... If it please you as much as I, then get on all fours on the bed for me."

Elsa obeyed without hesitation, turning around so her back was facing Anna before she got down on her hands and knees. "Like this?" she teased, wiggling her pert backside in the air.

Unseen by her sister, Anna covered her mouth to prevent a squeal of delight from escaping her. The sight before her was as flawless and inviting as it ever was, and she couldn't resist planting a loving kiss in the stretch just between her sister's openings.

Elsa gasped and laughed when she felt the unexpected kiss. "You dirty man!" she teased, looking over her shoulder to shoot Anna a quick wink.

"I'm about to get much dirtier." Returning the wink with equal cheek, Anna then slid onto the bed more fully behind her sister, kneeling with the battering ram leveled at Elsa's open gates. As she pressed the tip against the lips, the amount of lubrication was so complete that it very nearly began sucking it in of its own accord.

"Ahh!" Elsa moaned as she felt the thick shaft enter her. She didn't have the patience to wait for Anna to penetrate her completely. She rocked her hips back against Anna's, sheathing the whole length inside her. " _AhhhHH_ , gods  _yes!"_

Blinking, Anna allowed a "Whoa!" to fall from her mouth before she became accommodated to their now-intense pacing. Latching onto Elsa's hips, she tried to emulate the sounds she had heard from the stablehands as they laboured, her voice harsh where it was normally soft, ragged where it would be silken. "H-Harder!"

Elsa couldn't believe how rough and primal Anna sounded and felt behind her. "Yes," she sighed, rocking her hips back a little faster. The leather phallus, sheathed completely within her, pressed firmly against the neck of her womb as well as that special spot inside. She gripped the sheets beneath her tightly. "Ahhhh-ah- _ANNA!_ "

Her own arousal was beginning to weaken Anna's knees, but she pressed on. Inspired, she tried to speak a command but her throat was so dry she had to clear it to get it working again. "Put- put your hand on it. Touch yourself while we... while I fuck you."

"Yes," Elsa replied breathlessly. Supporting her weight on one arm, she placed her other hand on her dripping sex, her fingers dancing lightly over her clit. She felt the leather shaft moving in and out against her hand as Anna thrusted against her hips. "Yesss... oh, Anna!" she moaned desperately. "Anna, fuck me!"

" _GODS!_ " Anna bleated, her only moderately-convincing male persona slipping away as she became so caught up in their union. Her head swam as she stared down at the way her false phallus pumped in and out of the sodden opening. Its sides moved in a peculiar fashion now from Elsa's added ministrations, and her hindquarters rippled gently. Anna's thumbs moved to either side of where the two hemispheres met, gently tugging them apart.

Elsa didn't even notice that Anna had dropped her character, she was so caught up in her own pleasure. The huge shaft inside her was almost enough to make her come, even without touching her clit. Each time she felt herself getting close, she held back, easing the pressure on her sensitive nub to prolong the pleasure. When she felt Anna's hands parting her buttocks, she looked over her shoulder briefly, giving Anna an encouraging smile.

"H..." Anna's throat was thick when she tried to swallow again, heart pounding in double-time with each thrust up and into her sister. "However it pleases me? Did... you mean that?"

"Y-yes!" Elsa panted breathlessly between Anna's thrusts. "H-however it... p-pleases you!"

Nodding to herself a few times by way of convincing herself to proceed, Anna gave one more deep thrust to the hilt, holding inside for a long second. Then she allowed it to fall all the way free, bobbing slightly in the air.

Elsa's moan of desire was cut off when Anna suddenly pulled away, leaving her bereft before what might have been an incredible climax. Again, she had been denied, and it both frustrated and enticed her. "Anna," Elsa whined weakly. "Why did you stop?"

"To give you want you wanted."

And with that, bracing for whatever reaction she might receive, Anna pressed the well-coated tip up against Elsa's rear entrance, thumbs tugging the skin around it further apart with every second.

"What I...  _OH!"_  Elsa's question was cut off in the middle when she felt the tip of the shaft pressing firmly into her. "Ahhh, gods," she whimpered. Elsa was trembling too much to hold herself up on one arm anymore, so she rested her head and shoulders against the pillows, pushing her rear end a bit higher in the air. "Yes! More, please!"

"More," Anna panted madly, feeling a detached sense of wonder as she forced the shaft through the slightly-resistant defenses Elsa's body presented. They had already been weakened by previous advances to the point where it admitted the tip more readily than she would have expected. What was it about watching a rod coated with Elsa's own juices going into that forbidden place that set her off so effortlessly?

"G-Gentle!" Elsa moaned as the shaft penetrated her tight entrance, pain and pleasure mingling as muscle and sinew stretched to accommodate its heavy girth. "Please," she gasped, gripping the sheets desperately with both hands.

But Anna didn't want to be gentle. Still, she managed to slow her pace slightly, biting her bottom lip so hard she nearly drew blood to force herself to think. "Relax," she panted hotly. "You have to...  _let_  it in, or it won't move so easily." Then she began working it gently side to side, gasping anew at the sight it provided. Why was this so mesmerizing? Why couldn't she get enough of it?

Elsa moaned as the leather shaft sank deeper inside her. She took a deep breath and tried to relax her muscles as Anna continued to push forward. "I'm trying," she whimpered. "It's... AH! It's so big!"

"Do you need more olive oil? I can... I can put more." But then she realized she couldn't; not without pulling out and starting the process all over again once she had retrieved the tiny jar. That could arguably be more difficult for Elsa to endure. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked breathlessly. She followed Anna's gaze to where the jar of oil lay just out of their reach. "It's okay, Anna. Y-you can get the jar, I-I'll be okay."

Teeth gouging into her lip again, Anna actually squinted one eye shut as she slowly removed the length from within her sister and immediately grabbed for the jar.

Elsa's body didn't want to let go of the smooth leather; she gave a strangled moan as the shaft slid out of her. "Ahhh! Mmph... d-definitely needs more oil..."

"Gods, I'm sorry!" Anna whispered, trying to keep the comment quiet so as not to fully shatter the mood with her earnest apology. Within a half-second, she was poised at the entrance again, noting that it had not fully closed; good. That had been the driving force behind her haste. With the tip against the slick skin again, she began dribbling oil down it as she pushed.

Elsa set her jaw and braced herself as the thick shaft pressed against her entrance once more, this time accompanied by cool, soothing oil. After a tense moment of silence, it began to slide inside. Elsa moaned, her toes curling tight against the balls of her feet. The oil was exactly what was needed. The leather phallus moved with almost no resistance now. "It's so big, Anna!" Elsa groaned, her voice heavy with lust. "Ohh gods..."

Eyes the size of dinner plates, Anna kept up the steady pressure until it was all the way in. And then she simply stopped, holding it there. The entire length and width of the unforgiving instrument had slid inside.

Elsa whimpered and moaned as the length of the shaft kept sliding in. Over and over she expected it to meet resistance, for its progress to be halted, but it kept moving smoothly, until Anna's hips met Elsa's backside.

Running her hands down her face and onto her chest, Anna felt her sweat-soaked palms envelop her own breasts as she breathed, "Wh... what does that feel like, Elsa?"

"It feels...h-huge!" she gasped breathlessly. "Like it's –  _AH!_  – s-so deep inside me... It feels so good, Anna!"

"That's fantastic," Anna sighed, goggling at how their bodies were flush with that enormous length inside her sister's backside. Hastily moistening her lips again, she allowed a final drip to fall before setting the jar down. "Tell me... say you love it this way!"

"Gods, yes!" Elsa cried. Muscles contracted suddenly around the object inside her, sending an intense wave of pleasure straight to her core. "Anna... I love it... when you take me this way!" She slid one hand between her legs and began stroking her clit gently, her hips rolling in time with her own ministrations.

A moan of pure, vicarious pleasure escaped Anna as she balanced just right, beginning to draw herself slightly out of Elsa as she squeezed her own chest to enhance the experience. By the movements below her, Elsa had taken up her previous suggestion again. All that stimulation... she wouldn't last long. "Put your f-fingers inside, Elsa!"

Elsa obeyed in a matter of seconds, slipping two fingers inside herself and curving them gently up. She rocked her hips desperately back towards Anna lest she try to pull the shaft all the way out again. "Anna..." she moaned. "Anna, fuck me, please!"

"You're ready for that?" Anna panted as she briefly reached down to tease her own sex through the lace, listening to the moist sounds coming from beneath Elsa. "For me to... to put my all into this? You're sure?"

"Yes!" Elsa whimpered impatiently, rocking her hips back a little more insistently. Gods, was she ready for it! Her whole body was on fire, all the muscles in her hips and belly aching for release. "Yes, Anna, please! Fuck me, now!"

Saying a silent prayer for all to be well, Anna laid a steadying hand onto Elsa's waist as she pulled back another inch before tilting inward, driving all the way to her sister's thighs again, hearing her own slap against them with a sharp noise that shot through to her core.

Elsa screamed into the pillows as Anna drove into her roughly. She could feel every inch of the leather shaft inside her, even with the two fingers she was using to pleasure herself. Her free hand moved back, groping blindly behind her until she found Anna's hand, locking their fingers together tightly.

A part of her heart shattered when Anna felt Elsa lock their hands together. This was so personal, so close. Despite the sheer number of times they had made love, they still managed to find new ways to better the experience. Ice wasn't the only sort of magic her sister was capable of. "Yes," she panted hotly. "Yes, Elsa! I love you!"

"Anna!" Elsa moaned back, her voice raw and ragged. "I love you, Anna!" She squeezed her sister's hand tightly, working her fingers quickly against the sensitive spot inside her. "Anna..." she panted. "I'm s-so close! I'm gonna...  _AHH!"_

Elsa pushed herself over the edge a little quicker than she'd intended to. She screamed and thrashed as she came, her hips slamming roughly back into Anna's. As the climax rocked Elsa's frame, flinging her to and fro, Anna fought to remain upright. So searing was the heat of her own arousal that she scarcely managed. Her hands and the bottoms of her feet began tingling from lightheadedness, and she tried to force herself to breathe as she watched every muscle in her lover's back ripple and contract. It was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen.

Once Elsa had begun panting, Anna knew she had to take care of herself, and soon. Otherwise, she would go insane. But how could she? "Mmhh, Elsa..."

When Elsa finally regained her senses, she looked over her shoulder to smile dreamily at Anna. That was when she realized her sister was excited and frustrated. Elsa had reached her peak twice now, but Anna had yet to come at all. The older woman gave her lover a wink and said breathlessly, "Hey... your turn, love."

"I... I don't think I can w..." It was do or die. With her head spinning, Anna eased the phallus slowly out of Elsa's body until it fell clear. Elsa moaned softly as the leather phallus was removed. Hands trembling, Anna nearly tore through the leather straps as she whipped them free of the buckles, allowing the harness to slide down her thighs and gather at her knees.

As tired as she was now, Elsa was more than happy to help Anna finish. She rolled over to lie on her back, smiling up at her sister. Poor Anna looked like she was about to come undone with lust. "Anna," Elsa sighed. "Sweet Anna... come here, my love." Sitting up slightly, she placed her hands on Anna's hips and pulled her in close, pressing her leg in between the younger woman's thighs.

A pant that turned into a moan escaped Anna when she felt the convex surface of the smooth thigh pressing into her most sensitive area. With a cry of frustrated joy, she reached down and tore her undergarment from herself, shattering the air with the nose of rending fabric. Then she was helpless, falling against Elsa, feeling hands on her back and breath on her neck as she ground into the leg beneath her. "Oh! Gods, it-  _wow,_ I'm so close already! You drive me to insanity!"

Elsa watched in wonder as Anna tore her underwear off her body and began thrusting against her leg immediately. She wasn't surprised that she was close; she'd been humping the back of the leather phallus for a while. Elsa's hands slid down to squeeze Anna's buttocks, grinding her more firmly against her leg. "Don't hold back," Elsa whispered in her ear. "It's okay. Come for me, darling!"

"AH!" Anna half-shrieked as she drove herself toward the edge of reason, sinking her teeth into Elsa's shoulder to prevent herself from making any more uncouth noises, from further embarrassing herself. Why was this time so different? Why was her mind unraveling? Frenzied, she slid over her sister's leg faster than she had ever moved, breath rattling in her chest as the cruelly perfect sensations shot up through her sex and into her abdomen. "Elsa!  _ELSAAAAH!"_

Beside herself, Elsa held Anna tight against her as she came, feeling her body tremble. She'd never seen her sister so maddened with lust before, even in her highest moments of ecstasy. She waited until Anna's climax had passed before whispering, "Darling... are you alright?" She kissed Anna's forehead and ran her fingers through her hair.

A moment or two passed as Anna sucked in breath after breath, feeling the sheen of sweat on her face beginning to evaporate as her body sank down into that of her sister. Then she took one final deep breath and sighed, petting Elsa's shoulder idly. "Yes, I... gods, that..." Swallowing, she tried again. "I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me. Wow. That was intense."

"It was intense," Elsa agreed, kissing Anna's forehead again. "Thank you. That was... amazing." Elsa laid there silently for a long time beneath her sister, just reveling in their closeness and the beauty of that moment. Then, out of nowhere, a thought occurred to her, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by a longing sadness.

"I wish this baby was ours, Anna," Elsa said very softly. "I mean really  _ours."_

Anna pushed herself up just enough to blink down at Elsa. "What? Hey, of course it is." Chewing on her lip, she more properly curled her body around her lover's, hoping the nearness would act as additional consolation. "You're forgetting something, here. My family  _is_ your family. That means both of us are in that womb right now, growing a... a whole new life. Even if I was a man and we had done things together, I'm sure the baby wouldn't be all that different than he or she is now. There's..." Her lip trembled slightly when she saw how bleak Elsa's expression remained, and she held out a finger to caress her cheek gently. "We are the parents. You and I may be the only ones who know that, but we are. Okay?"

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed sadly. Hard as she tried, she couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. Anna always knew just what to say, but it wouldn't ever be enough to fix this. Anna wouldn't ever know what it was like to be forced to lay with another in the name of duty, to bear the child of a near stranger. "Okay," she replied softly, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister. "I love you so much, Anna..."

"I love you, too."

Though as Anna settled against her sister, feeling her previously-frantic body now fading toward a deep sleep, she had the nagging sensation that Elsa wasn't satisfied with her answer somehow. Pressing a light kiss to Elsa's collarbone, she resolved that one day soon, she would figure out a way to cheer up the one person who completed her. Somehow.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: pregnancy, foot massage, minor exhibitionism, fingering, hair-pulling, cunnilingus, fisting/handballing, masturbation, face-sitting. Also, incest and frickfracking (obviously).
> 
> NOTES: Another shorter, more smut-focused chapter for your perusal. Hopefully, this won't turn too many people away! For those of you reading this for the plot (if there are indeed such people in the universe), trust me – the next chapter will provide a wealth of that. For now, enjoy the smut!
> 
> Cartesian and Jessex

The next three months seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace. Despite Anna's constant pampering, everything Elsa disliked about her life as queen bothered her even more than usual. From her lengthy political meetings to the minutia of dining etiquette, each minor annoyance now seemed like a major nuisance. Most of the time she was irritable and tired. Rhys offered to take over courtly business for a while, but Elsa refused. It would weaken her monarchy, she reasoned, to appear indisposed… and though Rhys's heart was in the right place, giving over too much power would make it ever harder to maintain the respect of her advisors.

To top off all the trouble, the queen now had to put up with a midwife hired by Rhys. Weekly visits were a bit much, in Elsa's opinion, but Rhys insisted that considering the stakes, they ought to be proactive to prevent any possible complications. How could Elsa argue otherwise? She knew as well as he how much the entire kingdom had riding on her pregnancy.

The idea of being a mother, though initially frightening and distasteful, was beginning to appeal a bit more to Elsa. It was hard not to become attached to the little person inside her, especially when they began to move about quite a bit. The baby was of atypical size, according to the midwife, and quite strong. Elsa looked rather big for being five months along, and she felt the child stirring more than the midwife said was common. The queen was now looking forward to meeting her child, who she'd already begun to love, as much as she was looking forward to simply having the pregnancy over with.

~ o ~

One afternoon, after a particularly long and frustrating meeting, Elsa sat all alone in an empty throne room. Though she found the meeting room more familiar and hospitable, it was considered more regal to entertain foreign dignitaries in the throne room. She remained there now partially because she just didn't feel like getting up, and partially because she was very comfortable in the soft, high-backed throne. Lounging there with her feet propped up on a small stool in front of her, the queen found herself drifting in and out of a light sleep.

"Hey," Anna called over to Elsa, knocking on the door to the throne room as she entered. "I, um, saw you sent everyone away and thought you might like a little something." As she crossed to stand next to the footstool, she produced a tall glass from behind her back that sloshed with a deep red liquid. "It's lingonberry juice."

Elsa's eyes opened the moment she heard Anna's voice. Rubbing the sleep from them, she smiled absently before she spotted the glass of juice. "Huh? Oh!" She reached out and took the glass, sipping at it with a contented smile. "Mmm... thank you, Anna! This is just what I needed… Usually I can keep myself comfortable no matter what's it's like outside, but now the summer heat is killing me. I think my condition might be interfering with my control over my own core temperature. Actually..." She leaned back again in the throne, resting her free hand on her swollen belly. "Would you mind shutting the door and opening the windows?"

"Of course, love." Glad to have brightened her sister's day, Anna hurried to do as the queen requested. Once the door was closed, she went on as she crossed to the heavy curtains obscuring the windows, "By the way, Olaf seems to have made some new friends with the horses. They're all chattering away down in the stables right now. How he can talk to them, I really don't know, but hey, he  _is_ a magical snowman."

Once her sister had closed the door, Elsa closed her eyes and waved her hand above her head, putting a small chill in the humid air. Then, while Anna was up opening the windows, she swirled her finger above the glass of juice, cooling it off and adding three perfectly-proportioned cubes of ice. She sighed happily as a bit of a breeze began blowing in through the open windows. "Is he really?" Elsa mused, sipping at her juice. "Well... even if he can't, I'm glad he's having a good time  _pretending_ to understand them. At least one of us is enjoying the summer."

Giggling, Anna secured the last of the drapes and returned to her sister, skipping happily. "It's his favorite season now, thanks to you." When she heard the cubes clinking in Elsa's drink, she smiled wider and sat on the unoccupied edge of the stool. "So how'd your meetings go today, dear?"

"Even worse than usual," Elsa grunted, rolling her eyes. "You remember the Duke of Weselton? He keeps sending emissaries and diplomatic envoys to try and re-open trade with Arendelle. You'd think ice was a valuable commodity or something." She shook her head. "Of course I refused; he burned that bridge when he tried to have me assassinated. I'll never gain the respect of my advisors if I don't put my foot down..." She sighed, sinking a little further back in her chair. "Ugh, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just thinking about his stupid hairpiece makes me angry.  _Ugh_."

The corner of Anna's mouth twitched upward. "It does look like a drowned squirrel, doesn't it?"

Elsa crossed her arms on her chest and pouted like a child, while her sweet sister waited patiently for her indignant mood to pass. After a moment of silence, Elsa raised her eyes to Anna's, batting her eyelashes sweetly. "Annaaaa..." she said in a sing-song voice. "My feet hurt. Will you rub them for me?"

"Of course," Anna said with a slight smile as she pried Elsa's heels free. They were actually hard to remove this time; the pregnancy was having a dramatic effect on every part of her sister, it seemed, up to and including her swollen ankles. Anna was grateful she would likely never have to go through such agony herself. The people of Arendelle would expect it from her as well, but they were in for a disappointment. "And I didn't mean to make you angry. Just, I figure if I ask about your day I can maybe give you a chance to get things off your chest. But it's not an obligation. Sorry, shutting up now."

Elsa heaved a relieved sigh and slowly went comfortably limp in her throne. Just having her sore feet rubbed made most of her tensions melt away, at least for the moment. Anna had gotten quite good at massages as of late. "Mmmm... thank you, Anna. You take such good care of me..." She gave her sister a playful smile. "You really are a magnificent husband."

Chuckling as her now-practiced thumbs dug into the tender flesh of one of Elsa's arches, Anna shrugged. "It's my duty to my bride. You and our child are all I really care about, y'know?"

"Our child," Elsa repeated softly with a smile. It was becoming easier for Elsa, over time, to think of the baby inside her as being hers and Anna's together. It would always be so in spirit and intention. As she thought of the baby, her eyes darkened mischievously. "Our child," she chuckled. "Hasn't held still all day. She's a busy little thing already."

Anna frowned as her fingers moved upward to pull at and twist the toes of her current project. Apparently, or so Elsa had told her, being stuffed further down into the heels due to the child's additional weight was nearly torturous on them, so she had been learning to pay special attention. "Really? I thought this was usually her nap-time in there."

Elsa hummed contentedly, arching her feet into Anna's touch. "Who knows? She isn't so courteous as to inform me of her schedule." Though she was a bit annoyed, Elsa's voice had a fond and teasing air. "She does as she pleases,  _whenever_  she pleases. I'm just along for the ride." Sipping her juice again, Elsa closed her eyes and relaxed almost completely. After a long moment, her legs began to squirm. "Hmmmmm... Anna," she sighed softly. "That feels good..."

"Does it?" Anna noted the squirming of Elsa's legs; this usually indicated either arousal or a more ticklish reaction. Expecting it was the latter, she tried to make the movements of her hands more firm when she switched to the opposite foot. "You know, we still don't know it's a 'she'. And we still haven't picked any names. Did you... give that more thought yet?"

"I'll call her a 'she' until I have proof that she's otherwise," Elsa replied. "And as I said, I want to meet my baby before I worry about naming her. I can't name a person I've never met." She sighed pleasantly, wiggling her toes and arching her back subtly. "Mmm... less questions, more touching..."

Anna was tempted to take the "more touching" as an open invitation to do untoward things to her sister, but restrained herself and kept her hands on Elsa's feet for the time being. "Sorry. Just trying to stay involved. There's not so much I can do to help since you're the one who has to do all the heavy lifting." When one of Elsa's eyebrows went up, she hastened to add, "Um, I just meant you have to do more work! Not that you're heavy or anything – gods, no! You look perfect! You're the hottest pregnant woman in Arendelle – of all time, even! You're gorgeous!"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister's sweet, fumbling compliments. She didn't feel gorgeous at all, but Anna seemed to find her pregnant body sexy and she wasn't going to argue. "You're too sweet, Anna," she replied softly. Then her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh! Anna, quickly!" Elsa grabbed her sister by the wrist and pulled her closer, pressing her open palm against her round belly. "Do you feel that? Right there!" Her baby was kicking up a storm, to be sure; there was no way Anna could miss it. Elsa's eyes met Anna's, and she grinned. "I can't wait to meet her, Anna. I can't wait to see her and hold her in my arms."

"Oh!" Anna cried out when she felt one of the kicks. Tears sprang to her eyes. "That's the first time I've... before, when you tried to show me, I tried to feel it but there was no..." Sniffling, she smiled down at the mound her hand rested upon, caressing it as if made of glass. "Our little princess, growing inside of you... I wish... oh, it's silly, but I wish we could trade places, even if just for a day. To feel a whole little life coming into being within my own body..."

Elsa chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for," she replied snidely. Then she spotted the earnest tears gathering in Anna's eyes, and her heart melted. "It is quite a wonder sometimes," she admitted. As if on cue, the baby kicked so hard that it made Elsa wince. " _Ooh_... and other times, not so much." Her hand rested on top of Anna's. Impulsively, Elsa placed a long, lingering kiss on her sister's cheek.

Cooing almost purely to herself, Anna reached up and placed her free hand along Elsa's neck, rubbing up and down with unabashed tenderness. "You just have to think of how this will all be once you have the baby. We'll be parents, and- and I can take care of her all the time while you do the queenly thing. Plus, we'll have the nannies."

"I don't want to have nannies," Elsa mused stubbornly. "I want to take care of my baby myself. I'll carry the babe with me to council meetings if I must." She paused. "I do hope she's a quiet baby... Mother always said I was a quiet and sweet-tempered baby..." She trailed off absently, smiling sweetly at her younger sister. Anna's masterful foot massage, and her sweet and loving touch, made Elsa suddenly excited and needy. She rested her forehead against Anna's and whispered mischievously, "Anna... did you lock the door when you shut it?"

"Of course," Anna said contentedly, leaving a quick peck on Elsa's lips – but when she felt Elsa responding with an inordinate eagerness, no matter how brief the contact was, she blinked in surprise. "I... well, you didn't seem to want to be distur..." A gasp burst from her throat as she looked over her shoulder again, then whipped back around to gaze down in shock at her elder sister. " _Elsa!_  Here?!"

"Why not?" Elsa replied with a dark grin. "The doors lock tight, and the room was soundproofed ages ago. Bjorn tells me it was a matter of national security in our grandfather's time. Loves to go on about it, in fact, though he and the others can never agree on the details…" She wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders, pulling her as close as she could with her round belly in the way. "Come on, Anna... don't tell me you've never thought about having the Queen on her throne? It's almost a cliché..."

An excited flush stole into Anna's cheeks as she turned that thought over and over. "Well... I haven't. You told me to keep our adventures confined to the quarters ever since the under-the-table affair. You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Elsa was dead serious. Part of it was that she was very comfortable where she was and didn't want to move. Also, she derived a sick thrill from the seemingly-exposed feeling of having sex in a locked-but-normally-public room. In her current condition, Elsa couldn't endure the rough treatment she so adored from Anna, and therefore she rationalized that she had to get her jollies some other way.

"I'm changing the rules," she whispered in her sister's ear. "I'm the Queen... I'm the one upon the throne... and I want you to fuck me, Anna!"

Her coloring only deepened as Anna felt overwhelmed by the suddenness of Elsa's loss of decorum. "But it's the  _throne,_ Elsa. You... make so many important decisions here." Her voice was already deepening with her lust as she passed a hand over the ornate arm, fingernail following the grooves. "Our father ruled from this very throne, and his father before him. Are you sure you want me to... take you, right here on top of it?"

Elsa's eyes darkened and her brow furrowed for just a moment. Then she calmly replied, "This is my throne now. I am Queen, and I am not defined by the monarchs before me." She tenderly stroked Anna's hair. "It would be different if we made love in our parents' bedroom... that's too personal. But this throne belongs to whomever sits upon it, and now it belongs to me. Or to us, if you'll relent."

"Then it would be my pleasure to pleasure you atop your seat of power." Anna took a deep breath, letting her reservations drop away, and leaned in to take the queen in a heated kiss, suckling her bottom lip almost before Elsa had been given a chance to respond. Her mind reasoned that if they were to do this thing, there wasn't a moment to waste.

Elsa appreciated Anna getting right to the point. She moaned against her lips as they kissed, squeezing her sister's shoulders and hitching one leg over her hip. It felt different and exciting to be in charge of Anna for a change, and Elsa was enjoying the sudden change in their dynamic. "Ever the loyal princess," she mused against Anna's lips. "Kneel before me, Anna."

Gulping, Anna drew back, watching Elsa's face. So stoic, not even a hint of a blush; she knew what she wanted and was going to have it, right then and now. "Yes, Your Majesty." One last kiss upon her lips before she withdrew. With a practised slow pace, she dropped back onto her heels and crouched before her sister, hands sliding up the hem of her dress and resting just below her knees.

Elsa watched Anna with sincere adoration as she knelt on the floor before her throne. She shuddered as Anna's hands began slowly working her dress up her legs. Elsa refused to wait; she wanted Anna immediately. She wrapped her legs around her younger sister's shoulders and pulled her in close, tugging her skirt up around her hips. "I want you to pleasure me," she said without a hint of bashfulness.

"Yes, Your Majesty." With a wry grin, Anna reached out and twitched aside the starched fabric that covered Elsa's sex. The very first thing she noticed was the light coating of liquid. How long had her sister been aching for this? Minutes? Hours? Biting her lip, she reached out and brushed the tip of her index finger along the outer lips, teasing the feathery blonde hairs and turning her eyes up to watch for a reaction.

A sigh wafted from Elsa's throat as Anna's fingers brushed the hair above her sex. She wasn't in the mood to be teased. She grabbed her sister's hand and pressed it firmly against her heated entrance. "I've dealt with enough nonsense today," Elsa said. Her voice was authoritative and firm, but a smile crept into her expression. "Get to the point, princess."

Pursing her lips, Anna let just the tiniest bit of exasperation slip into her voice as she again said, "Yes, Your Majesty." Apparently, Elsa was in no mood for foreplay. Without further ado, she slid her index finger all the way inside her sister. "Is this the point you requested?"

Elsa's whole body undulated gently as Anna's finger slipped inside her. "I don't like your tone, princess," she growled, tugging gently at one of her sister's braids. "But yes... _mmmmm..._  you may continue."

To her own significant surprise, Anna let out a quiet moan when her hair was pulled. Did she enjoy that sort of thing? It didn't seem likely, and yet she thought she might have. Biting her lip to prevent more sounds from escaping her, she slowly began stroking Elsa's soft inner walls, first just the sides and then pressing her finger up into the ceiling, watching the fragile-seeming lips twitch from side to side as she moved.

"Ahhhh... mmm,  _yes..._ " Elsa moaned softly as Anna's finger stroked gently inside her. Her sister knew just how she liked to be touched. Relaxing back in her throne, Elsa moved her hand to the top of Anna's head, stroking her hair lovingly. "AH! Ahhhhh...  _more!_ "

"Mmmh," Anna breathed as she stroked harder and faster, bringing her other hand up to hold a thumb firmly against Elsa's clit, breathing in the heady scent of arousal that was now pervading the atmosphere inside the throne room.

Elsa's hips bucked against the thumb on her clit. " _Ahh-!_ ANNA!" she cried. Her fingers tangled roughly into her sister's hair, her other hand gripping her throne so hard it made her knuckles turn white. " _Yesss_... Anna,  _don't stop!_ "

A lightheadedness plagued Anna when her hair was again pulled firmly, and she sighed heavily, just barely able to keep up her frantic pace. With a sudden longing, she placed the thumb of her indisposed hand on the clit and moved the other one between skin and fabric up to rest on Elsa's stomach, a strange bittersweet mixture of warmth and arousal now vying for victory in her heart as she administered relief to her pregnant sister's pent-up frustrations.

Elsa moaned loud and gazed adoringly down at Anna, resting her own hand on hers through the fabric of her dress. Her pleasure was quickly rising to a plateau, but not quite high enough to push her over the edge just yet. Her legs tightened around Anna's shoulders. " _Anna._.." she sighed. "Anna! M-more!  _Please!_ "

"Elsa!" Anna half-laughed, half-panted as her shoulder began to ache slightly. "I'm... I'm going as fast as I can, how can I do any more than this?!"

"Use two fingers," the queen ordered Anna with an irritated frown. "Or three." Her hand moved down to Anna's, pressing it more firmly against her sex. "I need you inside me, Anna... I need it now!"

That was certainly an intriguing notion. Two fingers was the most she had ever dared use. Could Elsa's body admit three? Surely it could; it had made way for their false phallus, which was more or less the same girth as three of Anna's dainty digits. Perhaps a very careful, very gentle attempt would be okay. Immediately, she withdrew just enough to reenter with her middle finger in tow, flicking them up and into Elsa at most of the speed she had been moving at before.

Two fingers was better, but it didn't quite do the trick. Elsa wriggled and bucked desperately in her seat, her legs trembling around her sister's shoulders. "M-more," she stammered. "More, Anna,  _please!_ "

"Good grief," Anna breathed mostly to herself as she exited and added a third finger to her next intrusion into her sister's body. This time, she felt very light resistance; Elsa's body was willing to admit it, but had reservations about the formation. Adjusting it so her fingertips almost all met each other, she pushed harder and felt the resistance give.

Elsa threw her head back and moaned, gripping the armrests of her throne with both hands. Three of Anna's fingers together were almost as big as the leather toy they sometimes used. Elsa could feel herself nearing the edge now; the heat and moisture coming off her sex were almost unbelievable. " _G-Gods! Anna!_ " she moaned. "Th-that feels so good! Don't stop!"

Nodding and feeling Elsa's relentless grip tugging at her scalp, she rammed the three fingers harder and harder into Elsa, licking her dry lips and trying to ignore how unbelievably intoxicating the scent of her pregnant sister was. Not that she didn't always smell divine, but something about this particular level of arousal... it drove her wild. The hand that had been resting against her belly trailed down to pet Elsa's outer skin, collecting a few drops of dew before lifting it to Anna's waiting tongue. "Mmmhhh..."

Head spinning, Elsa watched from behind half-closed eyes as Anna licked a drop of her arousal from the tip of her finger. Everything about Anna was so incredibly sexy, from the way her tongue darted between her lips to the little noise of desire she made when she tasted her sister's essence. "ANNA!" she cried desperately, tugging roughly at her hair. "Anna... I'm... I'm s-so close!"

It seemed to Anna that Elsa needed just a bit more to get her the rest of the way. There was one more thing she could try, of course, but it seemed as equally thrilling as it was potentially dangerous. "Elsa... do you trust me?"

Elsa looked at Anna as if she were unhinged. "Of course I trust you," she replied quickly, voice ragged with desire. Then it clicked in her head: Anna had thought of something crazy. And, if memory served, Anna's crazy ideas usually drove Elsa mad in the best way. She smiled at her sister and parted her legs a little further. "I trust you completely," she whispered.

Biting almost through her lip, Anna nodded her understanding, flashing Elsa a brief reassuring smile as she withdrew the three fingers. Then, hoping she wasn't making a horrible mistake, she made it four.

"Ooh," she gasped mildly as she felt the staunch refusal of her sister's body to admit anything wider than her previous efforts. But it was only at first. Seconds later, bone and sinew parted the tiniest fraction more, and Anna felt her knuckles stretching out the invitingly hot sex of her queen. Elsa whimpered nervously as she watched Anna put all four fingers inside her, stretching her body more than ever before. Her muscles squeezed tight around the slender fingers inside her. Just when she thought Anna would pull back, she instead pushed further. She expected there to be pain, but there was none; just the most exquisite fullness she'd ever felt in her life. Their eyes met, and Elsa moaned. Then Anna's fingers were inside her and Elsa felt herself coming harder than she ever had before. Her eyes rolled back and her legs thrashed against Anna's shoulders.

"Ah... ahh... ANNA!" Elsa screamed.  _"ANNAAAAAH!"_ Hastening to make the climax as complete as possible, Anna pressed her tongue against Elsa's clit at the last possible moment, the thighs around her ears muffling the cries of pleasure coming from above her. From this close, there was no denying how deep within Elsa she was. Somehow, some way, it was a beautiful sight.

A few seconds later, Elsa's body had begun to slacken, and she backed up to gaze upon the shining face of her lover. "Wow... you really... that was fun for you, huh?" Anna sighed.

Elsa thrashed and moaned for a long time before she went limp against the throne. She must have passed out briefly during her climax, because when she opened her eyes she briefly forgot where she was; then she looked upon Anna and it all came rushing back. Her muscles spasmed gently around Anna's hand, still lodged deep inside her. "Anna, that was... that was... unbelievable..."

A laugh escaped Anna's lips, weak and astonished but happy. "You're damn right it was! Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought you could open this... wide!"

The tiniest movement of Anna's hand felt like an earthquake to Elsa. Her hips bucked against the digits inside her, and she grasped desperately at the throne trying to brace herself. "OH GODS! Annaaa..." Her breath came in quick gusts, and a dark flush crept up her cheeks. "That feels amazing," she sighed. "Ooooh... don't stop now, keep going!"

"B-but didn't you just- and you want me to- AH!" The sudden thump of a heel against Anna's back decided things; Elsa wanted more, and more was what she was about to get. Squirming, feeling the room tilt ever-so-slightly on its axis, the younger sister continued to thrust her semi-collapsed hand in and out of the body of her sister, feeling the skin squelch around it, listening to the sensual sounds that had never been so loud as they were in that moment. Watching it happen was like something out of a surreal dream. Anna felt her own sex growing overheated for the first time since they had begun. Soon, she would need to stop and see to herself if things kept going this way.

Elsa closed her eyes and lost herself in the maddening pleasure, her moans rising and morphing into small screams. Anna was only moving her hand a little, but the small thrusts felt enormous and powerful to her over-sensitive body. The unbelievable pleasure was already pushing her over the edge again.  _"ANNAAAAAAH!"_ she wailed as she came for the second time. Her whole body thrashed and trembled for a long while before her body drooped back down against the throne once more. "Gods! Anna!" she panted breathlessly. "I... you... that was... oooooh, come here and kiss me!"

Shaking her head dumbly, Anna slowly began sliding her thumb up the inside of her palm with every thrust. Then, teeth clenched tight enough to force a tick in her jaw, she held fast when she felt the already-taut skin begin to resist. "Elsa... did you know? That your body can do this?"

"N-n-no..." Elsa replied breathlessly, shaking her head. She really had assumed Anna would pull out and kiss her, but instead she continued pushing her hand in further, thumb now underneath her palm. Elsa bit down on her lower lip as she felt bone and sinew stretching again to accommodate her sister's hand. "I n-never even imagined... AAHHH! It- it feels so  _big!"_

"Elsa... hand me something," Anna panted huskily as she watched the entirety of her hand slide into Elsa, beside herself that this could even be taking place. Her heart rate skyrocketed when she felt the soft lips of Elsa's labia actually touching either side of her  _wrist._ "Anything, a... your sceptre, just- I need something solid, quick!"

Elsa barely heard Anna's request; she watched in awe as her sister's whole hand disappeared inside her. She'd never felt so full, so pushed to her very limit. "I...wha...? Oh!" Her hand fumbled beside her throne, latching onto the gold sceptre that was a symbol of her sovereignty. She passed it to Anna with a desperate groan.

With jerky movements borne of desperation, Anna glided the sceptre from in front of her down her front, past the arm she was trying not to flail inside of Elsa, and forced it under her own skirts. There was no time wasted as she pressed the butt of the handle up against her own underwear, grinding against it freely. A loud, quavering note issued from deep within her upon contact, and she felt her submerged hand twist slightly within its resting place.

" _NHH!"_  Elsa couldn't believe the scene playing out before her eyes; while she was being filled with her sister's hand in her own throne, Anna was getting herself off with the royal sceptre! As Anna's hand twisted slightly inside her, Elsa came completely undone. She screamed so loud she thought the sailors at the dock might hear, her whole body shaking as her muscles clamped tight around Anna's hand. Just when she thought it was over, another wave of pleasure swept over her, and then another.

"Elsa," Anna panted, eyes brimming with tears. She knew inside that her sister was enjoying herself, but the sound came so very close to pain that it still rent her heart in two. Lowering herself yet more onto the sceptre and enjoying its cool resistance defying her hot arousal, she flexed and moved her hand as much as she dared, hearing Elsa's multiple orgasms reverberate around the room, head filled with that pungent incense that flowed from where her wrist disappeared inside the queen of Arendelle.

Said queen came crashing down from her endless climax, resting limply in her throne and gazing dreamily at Anna for a moment. Then she gasped, "Anna! Stop! Enough... I can't... pull out, please..." Her tired muscles spasmed painfully around her sister's fist. "You can finish, darling, and I'll watch..."

"Hmmh?" Anna replied numbly as her own hips began to thrust slightly, hand still rolling deep inside Elsa. There was something quite literally mesmerising about the sight before her, and she might have continued doing it if not for the foot suddenly mashing into her face.  _"Wha?!"_

"Anna! Pay attention, princess!" Elsa gave Anna a gentle tap on the chin with her foot. Her tired body was beginning to ache persistently and cramp around Anna's hand. "Ah! Anna, I need you  _out_ , now!"

Blinking away her indignation at being woken from her dreamlike state, Anna went over her lover's demand in her mind again and suddenly understood that she might be hurting her. The toe halfway up her nose attested to this. Biting her lip, she slowly began easing out of Elsa's body, trying to flatten her hand as much as possible on the way out. "Sorry, I just...  _gods,_ Elsa, watching all of that go in you... I can't describe it."

Elsa nodded weakly in agreement. "It- it f-felt incredible... AH!" She winced and gripped the arms of her throne as Anna's hand was dislodged and gingerly removed. She slid carefully down from the throne onto the floor in front of Anna, then wrapped her arms around her sister and kissed her gently. As she leaned against Anna's body for support, Elsa whispered in her ear, "There... now you can finish. Gods, Anna, that was...  _oh!"_  She gave a little cry as she felt her baby kick hard and fast. She smiled up at Anna. "I think we woke her up again!"

"Mmhhh," Anna moaned, trying to smile and mostly managing it. "That's- NNH! -to be expected, I guess, since we were messing around in her courtya- ya- YAAAH, whoa, I need to get this taken care of soon!" Licking her lips, she pushed back from Elsa slightly, twitching aside her bloomers. "Sh-should I lay down on the carpet here, or do you w-want to help me? Or..." Slowly, inexorably, her aquamarine eyes went to the throne.

Grunting, Elsa reached behind herself and groped around until she found the cushion from the seat of her throne. She placed it on the carpeted floor and carefully laid down on it so her head and shoulders were supported. Then she gestured for Anna to join her. "Sit above me, darling... I'll take care of you."

The princess's face began to redden further as she dragged herself up by the throne's armrests to hover above Elsa. "Um... okay, I'm so hot I can barely see straight right now, but... sit above you? I can't be on the throne, I'm not the queen! Or..." When she took note of Elsa's raised eyebrow and the position she was in, the red grew exponentially. "Oh, you-  _oh._ "

Elsa smirked. She didn't think she'd ever seen Anna so worked up; it seemed as though the poor girl truly couldn't see straight. She took Anna's hand as she lowered herself down over Elsa's shoulders, then grasped her hips and pulled her forward, darting across her entrance with her tongue. "Gods, Anna, you're dripping wet..."

A line of fire sizzled its way up Anna's spine as she gasped out Elsa's name, bent double with one hand squeezing Elsa's where it lay upon her hip and the other falling to the floor as she was sampled. "I... well, what did you expect? After what we... and what I got to watch happen, who on earth could still be d-AH! Dry?"

"Nobody in their right mind," Elsa affirmed hungrily. Bracing Anna with her arms around her legs and her hands holding her hips tight, Elsa drew her tongue slowly up and down her sister's entrance, laving tenderly over her throbbing clit and across her inner folds.

"Hnh!" Slowly but surely, Anna's hips widened and her thighs drifted apart as Elsa attacked with her mouth, taking such care with every tiny wrinkle and nub of her sex that she nearly came from the first action. Her cry rivaled that of the second or third orgasm that rocked her sister with her fist inside her body – and that very thought brought Anna a wave of fresh pleasure that broke against the one coming up from her loins. " _MMmmfff!_ " It seemed cruel for Elsa to hold back anymore; her poor sister had been tortured and teased enough already. She explored every fold and corner of Anna's heated sex with her tongue before wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking gently. Her tongue darted out repeatedly over the sensitive nub. That hit the spot immediately. Squeezing much tighter on Elsa's hand, Anna lowered herself more fully onto the face below her and managed to wail, "Yes, right there! More of that! M-more!"

Elsa moaned softly as she redoubled her efforts on Anna's clit, sucking firmly and laving her tongue over it simultaneously. She brought one finger up to slip inside Anna, gently stroking the sensitive spot inside her. Her eyes were trained unwaveringly on her sister, watching the entrancing movements of her body so close to ecstasy.

"ELSA!" Anna shrieked, ululating and clenching with her entire being as the climax stole over her, stabbing into each and every corner of her frame. Her sister certainly knew precisely how to stoke the flames of her passion. It seemed like hours passed before the aftershocks subsided and she slowly sank down and rolled off the angelic face that had so effortlessly unmade her. "Elsa, you...  _damn_  it all, this has been incredible!"

"Yes it has," Elsa agreed dreamily, turning her head to the side so she could kiss Anna gently. The two of them laid there on the floor for a long while, just catching their breath and smiling at each other. Elsa was too spent to move yet. "Just when I think we've done it all, you always have a surprise for me," she teased.

Painfully straightening her legs to attempt working free a slight cramp, Anna grunted, then kissed her sister again, her own flavour tingling against her lips as she smiled contentedly. "Well, that's my job now, isn't it? To worship my queen in the most... creative ways possible?"

"Something like that," Elsa replied with a soft giggle.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: pregnancy, roleplay, light bondage, nursing/lactation, fingering. Trigger warning: brief vomit mention. Also, incest and frickfracking (obviously).
> 
> NOTES: This is where the plot takes a turn! Don't worry, before that there's some steaminess to keep you entertained, but expect to be at least mildly surprised (unless you're good at predicting plot lines, then expect to say "Aha! I knew it!" or something similar).
> 
> Jess would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend dragonxborne, who (along with many others) has helped me through a somewhat difficult time. And has kinks of her own. ;D
> 
> Cartesian and Jessex

The sun was low in the sky as Princess Anna made her way through the castle, pausing only briefly at the top of the stairs to catch the faintest hint of simmering sauce and roasting fowl on the air. Their supper would be soon. As such, she felt it her duty to go and check on her sister's progress.

Elsa had been holed up in her study for the better part of the past two weeks, ironing out a series of trade agreements that would prove most profitable and go a long way toward securing Arendelle's future for generations to come. Since they'd cut off all trade with Weselton and the Southern Isles, it was becoming more and more apparent that the nation needed new sources of income. Anna knew to be very important, and therefore she had been content to spend a few days (and often nights) alone the past week.

However, it was beginning to grate on her nerves. Elsa had not come to her chambers once in almost three days. Things were going to have to change, and soon, or she'd be climbing the walls with lust.

Pausing only briefly outside the door to the queen's study, Anna knocked three times before calling out, "Elsa? You in there?"

Elsa didn't realize she'd been nodding off until Anna knocked on the door, making her jump slightly in her chair. She rubbed her eyes, sighing sadly as she looked down at the treaty on her desk. She really shouldn't have let herself fall asleep; there was still a great deal to do. "Come in, Anna," she called, her voice tired and exasperated as she leaned back in defeat, her lumbar region aching in protest.

The door clicked softly as it swung open, Anna peering around the corner. "Almost time to eat. Um... how's it coming in here?"

Elsa shook her head. "It isn't," she replied angrily, sweeping the papers off her desk with a gust of cold air. "I've had it up to here with this incomprehensible, legalistic claptrap!"

Anna couldn't head off her gasp, but she instantly regretted it. Elsa was under a lot of pressure, and reacting negatively to it would only further exacerbate her sour mood. "I... well, it'll be okay soon enough." Feeling more awkward around her elder sister than she had in ages, she tiptoed closer as Elsa glared down at the desktop until she could lay a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know," Elsa grumbled, leaning back a bit into Anna's touch and massaging her temples with tired fingers. "Ugh… I'm sorry, sister… I've just had such an awful day. I swear I've never seen a more verbose document for such a trivial purpose…"

"Aw, don't feel bad," Anna replied sweetly. "I know you're under a lot of pressure, darling. Besides, you're really gorgeous when you're angry…"

Elsa was in too sour a mood to agree or argue with Anna. She glowered down at the now-empty desk, and at her huge belly that prevented her from getting close enough to even write comfortably. Sighing in resignation, she took Anna's hand. There was a long silence before she spoke again, and when she did her voice was tired and anxious. "I saw the midwife today."

"Oh?" It was a valiant fight, but Anna could still feel her body tensing despite her best efforts to remain impassive. This could either be very good news, or very bad. "And... what did she say?"

"She said... the baby's very big. Much too big for how far along I am, by far. It will be a difficult labor." Elsa bit her lip nervously, her grip on Anna's hand tightening.

Nodding sadly, Anna allowed her eyes to drop to her sister's stomach. In the weeks following their stolen moment in the throne room, Elsa had indeed swelled to an immense size. It was a delicate matter with all in the kingdom; their monarch, while still a radiant beauty in most ways, was oddly misshapen around the middle now. Whisperings of her girth cut off abruptly whenever the queen approached, but this fooled nobody. It was quite trying, as the last thing Anna wanted was for Elsa to catch a single word that described her as anything less than perfect.

"Didn't need a midwife to tell me that. Still, I... well, you know I'll be there with you every single minute, right? When you- um, when the time comes."

Elsa nodded, smiling sadly. "I know," she whispered. Then she shook her head. "I don't understand... it can't be on Rhys's side, he's shorter than I am, for pity's sake!" She slammed her hand on the table irritably, making a patch of ice on the wooden surface.

"Oh!" It took all her willpower for Anna to keep from recoiling at the slamming fist, but somehow she did it. "Elsa..."

"It must be me. My unnatural lineage is doing this somehow."

Frowning deeply, Anna allowed both of her hands to fall to her sister's shoulders, digging in with all of her strength. "Everything will turn out alright. I'll be right there, waiting with you, holding your hand." Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned in and whispered, "Besides, we both know your, um, lady parts can handle quite a bit of punishment."

The queen had been relaxing for a moment at her sister's affectionate touch. But when Anna whispered in her ear, her eyes shot open. " _Really_ , Anna!?" she snapped, turning to push her away. "This isn't a joke!" She stood up, her fingers shooting frost across the table as she braced herself against it. "This isn't the same at all! I could very well die, Anna! Don't you understand that?"

Anna's face was stricken as she backed up a half-step. "I... but I meant it, if you took my hand, then it shouldn't be impossible for you to..." Her breath hitched as her eyes filled with tears, one hand clutching at the air for Elsa. "Why'd you have to say that? You're not- you  _can't_ die! You're magical, if anyone in this kingdom can deliver a larger-than-average child, it's you! S-so what if the midwife said this or that? How many magical mothers has she catered to before, huh?"

 _"Magic_  has nothing to do with it!" Elsa shouted, spikes of ice shooting from her fingers and lodging themselves in the floor. She winced nervously; she hadn't lost control of her powers like this in ages. Suddenly frightened that she might hurt Anna, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. She was at the end of her rope, and with only three weeks until her baby was due, Elsa had never been more afraid in her life. She looked over her shoulder at Anna, eyes brimming with tears. "My powers won't help me, Anna..."

"Sure they will!" Biting her lip for a moment, she rushed forward and clamped her hands on Elsa's upper arms. "Listen, it's... when the baby comes out, there's usually a bunch of water, right?"

"Anna—" Elsa began.

"You can control water, make it freeze or unfreeze, bend to your will!" Anna continued. "Maybe you can use that somehow – or if you, um, get hurt when the baby comes out, you could seal the wound shut with ice!"

"Anna, please…"

"See? You're not powerless! And I'll be right there to help you, I can run and get whatever you need!"

 _"ENOUGH, Anna!"_ Elsa knew Anna was trying to help, but in truth it was only making her feel worse. Her sister had no idea what she was talking about. Pulling away from Anna, Elsa made her way over to the window and gazed out sadly at the brightly-colored autumn leaves. Had nine months really come and gone already? The whole situation seemed entirely surreal. "Go away, Anna," she whispered, her voice shaking. "Just... leave me alone for a while. Please."

Pouting silently, Anna turned to leave. She was halfway to the door when she turned back. "Can you at least come down to dinner, please? In a few minutes?" When Elsa didn't reply, she took a deep, steeling breath. "You and the baby both need your strength, you know. You have to eat."

"I have too much to do," Elsa replied with a shake of her head. "Have Kai send it up." She didn't look back at Anna, because she knew if her sister saw the tears falling freely down her face, she wouldn't leave.

"Alright, alright." Obviously, the monarch was overly tense from the burdens weighing on her heart. Sustenance would not ease that pain the slightest bit. Other…  _methods_ would be needed. Clearing her throat, Anna asked casually as she reached the doors, "So will you be cooped up in here all evening, or could I maybe see you later tonight in my chambers?"

Elsa paused for a moment. It had been days since she and her sister had even held each other in their sleep. Anna's offer was tempting. But she was too frustrated, too fearful and overwhelmed, to sleep with Anna tonight. She wouldn't be able to enjoy herself at all with so much on her mind. To top it all off, she was now angry with Anna, and it would probably take a good night's rest to make Elsa release those bitter feelings. "I told you I have a lot to do, Anna," she replied softly, still looking out the window. "I'll be in here."

"Okay."

With that, Anna took her leave, expression bleak yet determined. It wasn't going to be so easy for Elsa to be rid of her for the night. Regardless of her personal and business-related reasons, Anna had been getting a pretty resounding brush-off of late, and it rankled. That was about to come to a startling end.

~ o ~

True to her word, Elsa took her meal alone in her study. Eating made her feel a bit better, and since Kai had been kind enough to clean up the dropped papers, she returned to her work. Elsa read and edited and re-wrote treaties and proclamations late into the night. It was nearing twelve o'clock by the time she reached the last document, which only required she proofread it to ensure there were no glaring mistakes.  _Just one more,_  she thought.  _And when this is done, I'll sleep until noon, advisors be damned..._

A sudden gust of wind blew the page across the desk. Elsa had just replaced it and dropped a paperweight onto the corner when she realized there should be no such gust of wind in a room with closed doors and windows.

"Don't anybody move!"

Framed in the now-open window was a lithe figure clad all in black, with velvety breeches, a robe-like tunic, soft black shoes, and a black hood that covered all but the blue-green eyes. Over one shoulder was a coil of rope and in the other hand was a small blade. "I be here fer yer valuables, wench!"

Elsa's brow knit when her eyes fell upon the figure dressed in black. The intruder came upon her with knife drawn. How could a bandit have gotten past the castle guards? Elsa raised her hands in a defensive posture, summoning whirlwinds of ice around her fingers. "Stay back!" she warned, moving as though to rise. "I- I don't want to hurt you!"

"No one needs be hurt, aye!" the interloper crowed, hopping down from the ledge in a theatrical fashion. Theatrical? It was nigh-melodramatic. What's more, the bounce of unbridled breasts added together with the melodic lilt of the voice made it clear the scoundrel was female. Striking a pose with her non-weaponed fist at her hip, the would-be thief issued another command. "But you'll stay where ye be sittin' if ye know what's good for ye, missy! All I wants is me booty!"

'Missy? Me booty?' Elsa's eyes narrowed. Nobody talked like that – and she knew that voice! "Anna?" she hissed. "Gods above, wh- what are you doing!?" She spun around to make sure the door was shut. This could only be one of Anna's ridiculous games. "How did you climb all the way up here?"

The "thief" froze in her tracks. "Wh-who be this Anna? Though a saucy wench, I'm sure, I be not her!" Then she recovered her poise and darted forward, holding the point of her knife – as it turned out, a child's play-sword made of silvery wood – under Elsa's throat. "Pipe down, or there'll be hell to pay for ye!"

Elsa felt the wooden knife pressing against her throat and rolled her eyes. What would Anna think of next? Well, she'd gotten the last signature on her last document, so Elsa didn't see any harm in playing along... though she was still a little mad at Anna from before. She wasn't sure what compelled her to give in to the silly game. Perhaps it was the amount of effort her sister must have put into this venture, climbing all the way up through the office window from the courtyard. Anna never tried halfway, she had to admit.

"How dare you threaten the Queen of Arendelle!" Elsa replied, pushing the toy sword away. "A 'saucy wench' indeed! What business have you here, brigand?" She couldn't stifle a giggle when she said 'brigand'; the whole scene was ludicrous.

"Ye mock me!" Thief-Anna growled, holding the useless blade up to one side of Elsa's face. "We'll see how ye mock me in a moment!" Then, quick as a flash, a lariat from the rope was around the queen, pinning her upper arms to her sides. " _Ha!_ "

Since when did Anna have, or know how to use, a lasso? Elsa gave her sister a curious look. "Oh no!" she gasped, a smile creeping across her face. "Are you going to..." She barely stifled another giggle. _"Rob me of my treasures?"_

Running in tight circles around the chair, Anna made quick work of binding the queen in a few loose loops to the chair back. "Oh, yes," she purred into Elsa's ear as she made two more easily-breakable restraints for her wrists, anchoring them to the arms. "Every last item of value ye own, be ye queen or no queen."

In a few swift motions, Elsa found herself pulled back into her chair and held tight, her wrists completely immobilized. "I have nothing of material value," Elsa lied smoothly, knowing the 'thief' wasn't there for jewels or money.

"Sounds like a fish story ta me!" Leaning in, Anna's eyes smiled slightly as they met Elsa's, cheeks bunching through the thin, dark fabric. Her mouth pressed close to Elsa's ear, and in the barest whisper she told her, "Tonight's word is 'barnacle'. Nod once if you understand."

Elsa understood. She nodded her head once before she began wiggling in the chair, putting up a half-hearted effort to escape from her bonds. "You won't get away with this, you scoundrel," she snarled. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I be the shadow in the night, the greatest thief in all of Arendelle!  _Ghostfinger!"_

It was all Elsa could do not to chortle aloud at the ridiculous name her sister had crafted for herself. Ghostfinger indeed! "Oh, you are, are you?"

Ignoring the telltale quivering at the corner of Elsa's lips, Anna drew back and grasped the front of her sister's dress. "And I do believe yer keepin' it to yerself how much loot ye got for me to find! Perhaps... here!" And with that, she opened the front of the dress forcefully,

A little squeak tore from Elsa's throat as her dress was rent open, revealing the entirety of one swollen breast and most of the other. "You see through my ruse so easily," she whispered with a mock-affronted voice, trying to disguise the quite real surprise of being partly disrobed.

The self-named "Ghostfinger" traced a hand along the glittering necklace, then curled her fingers underneath it so that her knuckles grazed the buoyant flesh it rested upon. In the end, however, she reached behind Elsa's neck and unclasped it, tucking it into some sort of inner pocket of her belt. "Oh yes. There be... ample booty here." Her fingers returned to Elsa's skin, two of them tiptoeing across its surface. "Methinks I might not needs search the rest o' yer room, milady."

Elsa didn't take her eyes off Anna as she traced her fingers enticingly over her breasts. They had been particularly sensitive lately, and she arched into Anna's touch immediately with a soft sigh. Though she'd initially been irritated with her for blindsiding her with a game when she was busy, by now Elsa was completely won over. How could she say no to her sweet sister? "Take what you will, brigand," she whispered breathlessly. "I... I surrender my treasure."

It was obvious from the gleam in Anna's eyes that the treasure being offered up as sacrifice was to her liking. Still, even as she caressed the pale, engorged flesh, she whispered, "Aye. But how might this be gettin' me to me next port?" Unable to help herself, one fingertip came to rest lightly against the exposed nipple, fascinated by its additional pinkness and added size.

"Nonsense," Elsa whispered, pressing outward needily into Anna's finger as it grazed her swollen, aching nipple. "You shan't find more valuable riches elsewhere."

With a start, the thief seemed to come back to herself. "Maybe I shan't, but I takes what I wants,  _when_ I wants!" And with that, she grasped the entirety of Elsa's breast – not nearly so roughly as a true brigand should have done, but still with a firmer hand than a lover would use.

Elsa winced and moaned as Anna wrapped her hand around her breast, squeezing the tender flesh. " _Ah!_  Yes... It's all yours... f-for the taking, rogue!"

"All mine..." The would-be intruder dipped her head down and let the peak prod gently at the bridge of her nose, letting out a very quiet sigh as she listened to the moans coming from above. After another few seconds, she pressed the tip of her cloth-concealed nose into the teat, a light shiver passing along her spine.

"Yours," Elsa repeated breathlessly. Her whole body was on fire already. As Anna pressed her nose into her breast, Elsa shuddered pleasantly and gave a low, needy groan. "Ahhh... mmm... all yours! Take it..."

A low chuckle issued from deep in the thief's throat as she looked up at the queen, playing the part to the hilt. "And what means ye by that? Take it?"

With great care, Anna rolled up the bottom of her mask until her lips were revealed, stretched tight over her teeth in a leering grin. Elsa flushed as the sight of Anna's soft, pink lip. Just the sight of her sweet sister's mouth drove her mad, thinking of all the things that mouth could do to her.

"T-take what's yours," Elsa clarified hesitantly.

"It be your downfall." Then, at a pace so casual it was as if she had all the time in the world, she allowed her tongue to unfurl and caress the very tip of the peak.

Elsa watched without blinking as Anna's tongue laved across her nipple, making her back arch sharply forward. "Ah! Ahhh... T-take me!"

"Mmm," Anna intoned. "A fine treasure indeed." As her lips curled around the pink nub, she allowed her free hand to fall to the unoccupied mound, cupping it tenderly through the scant fabric holding it in check. Wetted teeth grazed either side of it as she opened her mouth to envelop it, tongue curling around its circumference.

 _"OH!"_ Elsa wiggled in her seat and strained against her bonds as Anna's mouth enveloped her aching nipple. She longed to bring her hands up and tangle her fingers into Anna's hair. "Ahh... haa _ahhhh_..." In the midst of her passion it was hard not to call her sister by her name. That was the only thing she disliked about Anna's games. "D-Does this treasure p-please you, handsome rogue?" she sighed.

The rogue's eyes flicked upward briefly. In fact, it appeared that the freckles along the bridge of her nose darkened slightly. Either way, the lips parted from the teat briefly to pant, "Aye, it please me more than the seven seas." Immediately, she fell to again, suckling gently and massaging with both hands.

It was impossible to miss the blush that crept across her sister's face. Elsa smiled down at Anna as her sore nipple was gently suckled. To her surprise, some of the aching pressure in her swollen breast was gradually relieved. She rested her head on the back of the chair, sighing happily. "Hmmmmm... Don't stop, please..."

"Mmhmm," the interloper conceded as she suckled hungrily, hoping to sate her carnal thirst. What she had not expected was to sate a thirst of another kind. "Hmmhh?!"

Elsa looked up again when she heard Anna's little squeak of surprise, gazing down at her dumbly for a moment before she spotted the drop of fluid escaping from the corner of Anna's mouth. Her breath caught and she blushed deeply. Her sister was quite literally nursing at her breast! "I... I didn't know I could... do that yet," Elsa said apologetically.

The thief that was Anna was very clearly turning a deep scarlet on the other side of her mask as well by what little was visible. The hand on the still-concealed breast went up to wipe her chin and came away with the translucent-white droplet. Then her throat worked and carried most of the milk down her throat, which was followed by panting. "Neither did I... um… I didn't think that would start until after the baby was born." Then she cleared her throat and looked away ashamedly.

It saddened Elsa to see her sister look so embarrassed and ashamed. If she hadn't been tied up, she would have taken Anna's face gently in her hands and kissed her. Instead she stroked her sister's leg with the side of her stockinged foot. "Hey..." she whispered. "Don't feel bad. It... it actually felt good." Now it was Elsa's turn to blush. "I guess that's why they've been so sore, they needed... release."

"Really?" Anna's eyes returned to the pink areola and its protrusion in the center as her hand drifted down to hold the foot still. Not once, even during Elsa's pregnancy, had she really thought of them as anything other than areas to stimulate for added pleasure. Now they were spouts for a child. She had robbed their precious baby of the chance to sample her mother's milk first – and she wasn't even a child herself! More than any of their previous antics, this did not sit right with her because it was not  _for_ her, it was for someone else.

And yet... that someone else had not arrived, and Elsa's chest was sore from containing all that drink. She had said the lessening of pressure was a relief. Could it possibly be alright for her to partake again? Did she  _want_ to? That answer was all too easy. Yes. Yes, she did; it had been thrilling, disgusting, extraordinary, to feel a completely unexpected jet of warmth into her mouth. The flavor, soothing and mild. It felt like home.

"Does... me queen wish me to... ease her pains again?"

Elsa waited, patiently and silently, as she saw the gears turning in Anna's head. It wasn't often that Elsa was the one taking Anna by surprise. She nodded bashfully. "If it pleases my dashing rogue... I'd like it very much."

Anna was visibly trembling when she grasped either side of the exposed breast, licking her lips, double- and triple-checking Elsa's expression for signs that she was angry with her, or annoyed, or uncomfortable. She herself was not at all comfortable with this situation, she felt so guilty and depraved. Lecherous even. And yet she needed to follow through. What's more, Elsa seemed to want this, seemed to need the relief. Slowly, reticently, her lips wrapped around the teat once more.

Elsa confirmed Anna's thoughtful glances with a reassuring smile. When her sister's lips enclosed her nipple and began to suckle gently, the relief was gentle and gradual. Elsa let her head fall back again and moaned softly. "Ohh... yes! That- that feels so good! The other one too... please?"

There was a wet popping sound when Anna pulled back. "I haven't got two mouths, milady!" Immediately afterward she fell back to work, heart pounding in her throat, entire body shivering. Fluid was pouring from Elsa's chest into her. She was  _drinking her sister's milk._  This was so unforgivable and yet so calming. What if she found this to her liking? What if she became addicted to it?

The taboo of the act also gave Elsa a thrill. To see her grown sister suckling at her breast like a newborn was so scandalous that it made Elsa dripping wet. But she also thought it somewhat fitting that Anna should do this for her. The act was so intimate, and no person but Anna could conjure up such love and devotion in her heart that she'd be willing to nurse them as she would her own child. "Anna..." she whimpered. "I-I love you! Oh, Annaaah..."

Anna would not allow herself to break from her 'Ghostfinger' character completely, so instead she simply nodded as she drew away from it, panting and swallowing thickly. "An... acquired taste, yer queenness." Truth be told, she was red hot and ready to bowl her sister over and grind up against the nearest part of her like a mongrel in heat, but there was an order to things. Licking her already-wetted lips, she slowly turned to the other breast and eased it out from behind its fabric abode. "More? Yer... certain ye wish to offer up such bounty?" Her unspoken question: does this not sicken you? Does it not disgust you to your very core to watch me do this?

Elsa understood her rogue's hidden meaning well enough, and slipped back into character along with her. "I am certain," she whispered breathlessly, "That there is no one else to whom I'd rather give this bounty." She flushed an even deeper shade of red as her sister's hand grasped her other breast, this one still tender and sore. "Aaahh... y-yes! Please don't stop, my sweet rogue..."

"Aye, Yer Majesty." The thief could feel her eyes misting over with mingling shame and relief as she took the fully-engorged breast, allowing them to slide closed so she wouldn't have to watch this insanity she was perpetrating. How Elsa's nipples had changed in the preceding months! They had actually somehow grown in size, even though this shouldn't have been possible. And to feel something come from inside them, dribbling into her mouth and rolling along her tongue, was as exquisite as it was alarming. Yet all was as nature intended. With slow, determined pacing, Anna drained it of its stores, flexing her fingers around its girth to further ease the milk free and pleasure her sister.

Closing her eyes, Elsa lost herself in her pleasure as Anna suckled and squeezed her aching breast.  _The would-be thief has ended up worshipping her Queen after all,_  she thought contently. As Anna continued, Elsa's need for her only grew. "Stop," she whispered breathlessly. "My rogue... there are many more riches to be plundered here..." She brought her legs up to wrap around Anna's hips, pulling her a little closer.

Taken slightly aback by the sudden turn in their play, Anna found her masked face sandwiched in the valley between the still-swollen breasts of her sister. "Where might they be?" she whispered heatedly, hands pawing up to Elsa's now-bared shoulders, lips quivering an inch from her collarbone, then hovering just under her chin. "These riches ye speak of."

"Your Queen thinks you know where," Elsa replied with a smirk. She squeezed Anna with her legs, grinding their hips together. Elsa was certain Anna would feel her wetness through the fabric of her dress. "Touch me, handsome thief," she sighed.

Unable to stop herself, the roguish princess pressed her milk-moistened lips against Elsa's briefly, crushing them together hard, trapping and encircling. When she pulled back, it was all she could do to force her voice to cooperate as she said, "A h-humble thief such as I? You honor me." Then, with slow and careful grace, she began to slide down to the floor.

Elsa moaned happily against Anna's lips, leaning into her kiss as much as she could and wondering at the mild taste of her own milk. "You wouldn't dare turn down such an honor from the Queen herself," she whispered. Her hips bucked slightly in the seat, anticipating Anna's touch, and her arms strained at the ropes. "Touch me, sweet rogue," she repeated.

There was a problem Anna encountered the moment she reached the floor: her sister's girth had increased several times since the last time they attempted play in this position. She couldn't quite see forcing her head beneath it and into her lap. How might she improvise around this? With a light shrug, she turned to the desk and snatched the nearest thick – and likely dull as dishwater – tome of legal speak, stuffing it down and under Elsa's bottom so as to angle her hips up and out. "Up ye get, Majesty!"

It only took Elsa a brief moment to catch onto Anna's intention. She lifted her hips up slightly and allowed the book to be slid underneath her, pushing her hips up for easier access. She spread her legs as far apart as she could and beckoned her sister with her eyes. "Such a clever thief," she teased. "Now come here and take what's yours! That's a command..." Her eyes darkened with lust. "...from your Queen."

"Ye command me to take what I wish? Odd sort of queen, eh?" Anna snickered. Not giving Elsa a chance to reply, she tossed her skirts up and began stroking the heavily-soaked bloomers she found there with one deft hand.

Elsa had half a mind to scold the rogue for talking back to her monarch, but her voice was quickly taken away by pleasure. Elsa's heated sex was practically throbbing with need for Anna; she was so close already! As her sister's fingers massaged her through the fabric of her bloomers, Elsa couldn't contain her cry of pleasure. "AHH!" she exclaimed altogether too loudly. "AH-AHHH!"

The closeness of her orgasm both surprised and pleased Anna. Seemingly, lack of practice had not dulled her edge in the bedroom arts. Suddenly, she needed to get the queen off immediately. Jerking her sister's bloomers down around her ankles, she threw all hesitation out the still-open window and plunged two fingers deep into the filled pool of her sex, the squelching of it almost loud enough to drown out Elsa's cries. Elsa's hips bucked hard into Anna's hands as she was entered. Right away, her sister's deft touch focused on that perfect spot inside, and Elsa found herself nearing the brink. She bit down on her lower lip in attempt to stifle her desperate cry; but it emerged against her will, a desperate, almost pained-sounding scream.

Almost immediately, someone shouted down the hall. Elsa froze, her eyes meeting Anna's. Someone had heard them!

"Shh," Anna hissed as she rose hesitantly, hand whipping out of Elsa in such a way that she felt her heart sink in regret at how it must have felt. Absentmindedly, she brought it to her lips and sampled Elsa's wares, then thought to jerk the mask down over her face. "Maybe they won't-"

The doors slammed open with the force of a charging mare going down a steep hill. Two guards were holding either door ajar, and another – captain of the night watch – was taking in the shape of the room. His eyes finally focused on Anna, and on the queen behind her, chest on display and skirts only having fallen to cover her to the knees.

"A rogue!" the guard captain cried, hand falling to his scabbard. "Here for rapine most foul!"

"N-no," Anna started to breathe, before realizing it was a futile protest. There would be no holding them at bay, not for directly attacking her sister, their queen. To them, the black-clad figure was nothing but a thief who had terrorized their monarch. She was as good as dead.

Elsa stared, frozen in place, at the captain and his guards. This was it... this was the day she feared from the beginning, the day their incestuous affair was uncovered. The Queen felt suddenly ill, her heart jumping into her throat.

"Seize the intruder!" shouted the captain of the guard.

"W-wait..." Elsa tried to protest, but the two guards had already rushed forward to grab the masked rogue. The captain took off his jacket and draped it over the Queen's exposed chest before cutting the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" came a voice from the hall. It was soon followed by a half-dressed King Rhys, obviously both groggy and incensed. "Guards, have you taken leave of your..." The color drained from his face as he took in the rogue, the guards holding her arms behind her back, and the state of his queen. The placement of the jacket did nothing to temper the rage and disgust vying for attention on his face. "This... what the devil has been going on in here?"

Before anyone could speak, 'Ghostfinger' stepped out and to one side, stomping on the nearest guard's booted foot. As he howled, she dropped into a crouch and jerked the other one up and over her back, depositing him on the floor. In a flash, she was turning for the window-

For all the good it did her an instant later, when the pommel of the captain's sword came down upon her head. She took a single further step before she stumbled and collapsed, unconscious.

"Good work, man," Rhys wheezed, gasping for breath but beginning to retake command of the situation now that the initial shock had passed. Drawing himself up, he strode to the form on the floor. "Now, then, we'll see about who has the gall to invade this castle!"

Elsa's face had gone pale the moment Rhys entered the room. The situation couldn't be more awful and humiliating unless their parents themselves arrived from the afterlife at that very instant. When the pommel of the guard's sword came down on Anna's head, Elsa had nearly screamed. Rhys was now striding towards her unmoving form, his hand outstretched to yank off her hood. Elsa knew she had to act now; there was one last chance to save herself and Anna.

 _"STOP!"_ she cried, springing to her feet with as much agility as she could muster as a pregnant woman clutching a jacket over her shame. She threw herself into Rhys's arms, blocking his path to the fallen rogue. "Stop, I command you all to stop!" she gasped. "Rhys... Rhys, don't, please! I can explain everything! Just send the guards away, I beg of you!"

Everything came to a standstill in the queen's study for a long and tense moment. The first to move was the captain, who shifted uncomfortably in his stance over Anna's fallen form, sword at the ready. No one had expected this development.

"M-my queen," Rhys began, his features clearly expressing concern for her sanity. "This rapscallion has done... unspeakable things this night! How can you even begin to…"

Tears began to form in Elsa's eyes as Rhys stared at her like she was a madwoman. The sweet, bumbling man had become one of Elsa's dearest friends over the past few months. How could she even begin to tell him the truth? Holding the captain's jacket against her chest with one arm, Elsa turned to face the guards. "I said  _get out_. Wait outside the door until you're called!" she shouted, a small flurry of snow beginning to fall in the warm room.  _"Now!"_

The guards all hesitated for a long moment before they stepped out of the room warily, muttering amongst themselves as they stood beside the door.

"Rhys," Elsa began softly, her voice shaking. "Please listen to me. This isn't what it looks like. It's..." She took a deep breath, gathering all her courage and resolve. She stepped away from Rhys and knelt beside Anna, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. "Rhys... this is no thief. This is my lover."

"Your lo-" At length, Rhys gulped, staring between the doors and the two women on the floor. "Ah. But then why..." Brow furrowed, he pointed first one way and then another, then merely shook his head and began anew. "I'm sorry, I can't even begin to fathom what you're playing at here! Your lover swoops in from the window, and he ties you to a chair and destroys your clothes?! It-" He knelt nearby, sensing that approaching Elsa any further might incur her wrath. "Tell me you aren't covering for him because you recognized him as some sort of friend. No matter their identity, any vagabond who dares force the queen into such... such things against her will, he must be put to death!"

Elsa buried her face in her hands and sobbed, overcome by embarrassment and shame. Oh, how could she even begin to explain her twisted passions to Rhys? "But that's just it!" she cried. "This is merely a game we're playing at! It's about trust, and power and control, and-  _RRGH!_  It doesn't matter!  _Nobody_  is being put to death, do I make myself clear?!" As she cried, Elsa did her best to pull Anna into her arms, cradling her awkwardly as she checked to see that she was still breathing. Anna was alive, thank the gods, but it was inevitable that her identity would be discovered. "Forgive me, Rhys," she sighed sadly, stroking Anna's shrouded head and kissing her closed eyes. "Please forgive me... everything that happened, we only meant it out of love!"

A long moment passed as the king watched the two of them together, how tenderly she held the figure on the floor. The small,  _feminine_ figure… A sudden understanding flashed across his eyes as he spotted a wisp of red hair poking out of the hood. There was a sharp intake of breath, but he did not give voice to that thought. He only watched them for a bit longer before speaking.

"I'm afraid... things can't be that simple, my queen."

"Why not!?" Elsa demanded desperately as she looked up at Rhys again, her face panicked. "Nothing has happened that can't be fixed! No harm has come to me, or the castle!"

"You were seen, Your Majesty," he said weakly, staring down at the hooded figure lying limply in Elsa's arms. "Both of... Your Majesties. Three guards know something transpired here. Either we have the lot of them put to death, and every other guard or member of the castle staff they may have told in the past few minutes, or... there will be no way to cover things up in any way other than... a beheading. Publicly."

Elsa's heart sank. How had Rhys figured out so easily that the masked rogue was really her sister? She glared at him as she held Anna against her breast, cradling her protectively. "Then have someone else beheaded!" she sobbed, her voice breaking. "A condemned criminal, a foreign spy, I don't care who! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Nothing can be done about it right now," he rasped as he stared between the two of them. The word "her" had clearly cut straight through him; confirmation of his suspicion. He passed a hand over his face. "How... h-how long?"

Elsa hung her head in shame. She didn't have the heart to lie to Rhys now. "Since… before you and I met," she confessed softly. As she spoke she pulled away the hood covering her would-be rogue's face, running her fingers tenderly through the bright red hair. "I know it's wrong, but… we both decided it didn't matter. I... I love her Rhys. I know I can't even begin to make you understand, so—so you'll just have to believe me when I say that what we have is worth it. And I will fight tooth and nail for it, mark my words!"

Nodding, Rhys stared off into the corner for several long seconds. Then he made four quick strides to the window and was sick over the side. Elsa hid her face against Anna's shoulder as Rhys vomited out the window. It broke her heart to think she and her sister disgusted him so. His hand was raised when he turned back to the queen, however, cutting off any words of concern or reproach.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," the man grunted. "But I've never...  _well._  It's none of my concern, and we have more pressing matters to tend." Straightening his dressing robe, he said in a more formal tone. "I'm afraid that, at the very least, I must bring  _a_ prisoner to the dungeon this very night. We're rather short on prisoners, so there's no choice. The princess will have to go."

Elsa began to cry softly, muffling her sobs against the fabric of Anna's dark tunic. Rhys was right; someone had to go to the dungeon, now that the false intruder had been spotted. "Alright," she whispered hoarsely. "I... I understand." Still holding Anna tenderly in her arms, she nodded to Rhys. "You can call the guards again," she whispered.

"Right." Replacing the handkerchief he had been using to dab at his face and mouth, the king started to make for the door, then stopped and knelt beside them. With a shaking hand, he pulled the hood back down over Anna's face. "It... is a long shot, but with a bit of luck... no one ever need know it was her. Gods, I don't know how we might make this work, though... I'm sorry, my queen, but I really don't."

"Just... don't let them touch her or expose her identity," she entreated him, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly so as to further impress upon him a sense of urgency. "Tell them to lock her in the dungeon, but no harm must come to her."

"Of course. Your guards are fine men, I'm sure they won't overstep their bounds." Their eyes locked over the prone form of the princess. Elsa looked so weary, though still flushed from her indiscretions. Rhys looked peaky from getting sick, but there was no revulsion in his eyes; only confusion and pity. "I'll... go and call the guards."

Elsa nodded silently. She remained with Anna as Rhys left the room, only letting go of her when she was pulled from her arms by a befuddled captain of the guard. The guards left with the masked intruder thrown over the captain's shoulder. Elsa remained on the floor a moment after they left, crying softly, her face buried in her hands. "Rhys," she said softly, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes. "Whatever happens... whatever comes of this, I am deeply sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

The former Duke of Swansea merely stood for a moment, hands behind his back and looking toward the doors where they had taken away the disguised member of royalty, ignorant as to whom they carried. "Our…  _arrangement_  makes sense now. You had your reasons for seeking out a king who would neither be overly amorous, nor force the issue of the bedroom. All this time... of course, it was plain as the overlarge nose on my face that you loved her dearly. To this extent, though?" Shaking his head slightly he turned back to Elsa, taking in how low she had left herself low in his presence, and grimaced. "Come, now. Let's get you off to bed." He held up his hand as the queen opened her mouth to speak. "Discussions can keep until morning, it's... the hour is late."

Rhys helped Elsa to her feet and accompanied her to the doors of her bedroom. Once there he did not bid her goodnight, but looked her sadly in the eye and gave her shoulder a light squeeze, before turning and making his way slowly down the dark hall. Elsa didn't know what to say. She wanted to apologize to him for everything… for using him, for putting the kingdom in jeopardy… but she had no time.

When Elsa and Anna first admitted their undeniable love for one another, the queen had realized immediately that they needed a backup plan. Just in case they were ever discovered, they had to be able to escape quickly, and at a moment's notice. So the day after their second illicit encounter, Elsa had begun making all the necessary arrangements. Rather than being held in the national bank, the personal inheritances of both sisters was held in the queen's personal safe. She also had a contact with a foreign shipping company, a small group of merchant vessels based in Sweden, who had given her a writ of passage for any of the company's ships. All she needed now was a way out of the castle. Anna was in the dungeon, and Elsa had escaped from there before. They just had to get from the castle to the docks quickly, perhaps on horseback, or… on a sledge.

_Kristoff._

The rugged ice harvester immediately came to Elsa's mind. He was their best hope. To the queen's surprise, he and Anna had remained friends after their short romance played itself out, and that had been long before that fateful night when the sisters became… so much more. Surely he would come to their aid, to Anna's aid, if she told him that her life was in danger. Sitting down at her desk, she found the first piece of blank paper and began penning a quick and desperate letter…

~ o ~

Kristoff didn't usually keep late hours. It was unlike him to ever stay up past midnight, since his job required him to rise with the sun to get a head start up the mountain. But this night he'd stayed out late at a tavern, drinking with some of the other ice harvesters in celebration of… was it Mikael's daughter's wedding? Or was it Hafnar's birthday? He couldn't remember. Kristoff didn't usually drink a lot either, but sometimes keeping up with the guys meant knocking back a few pints of mead whether you wanted to or not.

So by the time Kristoff returned to his comfortable cottage near the woods behind the castle, it was nearly two in the morning. He blundered in the front door on unsteady feet, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for three days. Even Sven was already fast asleep, for crying out loud. He trudged into his bedroom and slumped face-forward onto the bed, groaning with satisfaction as he sank into the soft quilt and mattress. It was so warm, so comfy. Sleep was already beckoning him, tugging at his heavy eyelids…

_DONK, DONK!_

Kristoff's eyes shot back open, his sleepy gaze darting towards the source of the noise. To his surprise there was a bird at his bedroom window, pecking at the glass with its beak. "Ughhh… Go away!" he shouted against the quilt. But the bird continued to peck at the window. Grunting irritably, he dragged himself to his feet and trudged over to the widow, intending to wave his arms and scare the bird off so he could get some fucking  _sleep, for gods' sakes_. But when he saw the bird up-close he froze in place. It looked exactly like a turtledove, but it appeared to be made entirely of ice and snow… and on its left leg, someone had attached a message with a piece of thread.

 _There's only one person who can do that,_  Kristoff thought.

As soon as the window was open, the bird flew inside. It landed on his bedside table and waited quietly for the message to be retrieved, as though it was completely aware of the dire importance of its mission. Stunned, Kristoff pulled the string to free the note.  _This had better be good,_ he thought irritably as he unrolled the tiny scroll and read its brief contents.

_Dear Kristoff,_

Please forgive me for calling upon you so suddenly, and under such terrible circumstances. Anna and I need your help immediately. For your own safety, I simply cannot divulge the details of our situation, so you'll have to trust me when I say that our lives are in danger. The castle, and perhaps all of Arendelle, is no longer safe for us. You are Anna's most trusted friend, and therefore I too trust you with both our lives.

_We need your help to flee the kingdom. I implore you to prepare your sledge immediately and come to the north side of the outer palace walls, for our welfare depends on a quick and quiet escape. Throw this letter upon the fire and come at once._

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Kristoff rubbed his eyes. He wasn't  _that_  drunk. He read the letter twice over just to be sure he'd understood correctly. Of all the times to need rescuing in the wee hours of the morning, Elsa and Anna sure picked the worst night. But how could he refuse to go? Anna was his best friend in the world, besides Sven, even after their breakup a little over a year ago. And Elsa… well, Elsa understood ice like nobody else Kristoff had ever met. A kindred spirit. Besides, it was thanks to them he had this comfortable house, his beautiful sled, his well-paying job… There was absolutely no question. Kristoff had to respond – not just as a service to his monarchs, but out of loyalty to his friends.

Just as Elsa's letter instructed, Kristoff discarded the small scroll into the crackling fireplace and trudged, awkwardly but deliberately, out the front door.

"Sven?" he called as he headed for the stable. "Sven! Wake up, buddy, we got a job to do…"

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: pregnancy, graphic childbirth, blood, character death, viking funeral. Also, incest mentions (obviously).
> 
> Yes, I know it's been a bit; I've been trying to struggle past my writer's block and get some Freeze Out written, and Cartesian has her own time constraints. We'll be wrapping this up very quickly now. And to those of you following this story for the wealth of smut, our apologies for this chapter having none but this has never been a purely smut-driven fic (despite indications to the contrary). Hope you enjoy this nonetheless!
> 
> REPEAT: NO SMUT TODAY. People complaining about there being no smut this chapter will just look like ninnies for not reading the author notes.
> 
> Also… keep your eyes out for an epilogue, plus an extra something after that. This is not the end!
> 
> Cartesian and Jessex

Cold. So cold, damp and dark. And her bones ached. When Anna tried pushing herself upright, her body did not wish to respond. Every corner of herself ached – especially her skull and its contents. The dull throb only increased the more she came to her senses. Why was she in pain?

In a flash, everything came back to her. Elsa. Their game. Ghostfinger. The guards. King Rhys – gods, the  _king_ had arrived, seen the lay of the situation. Perhaps knew her identity. Feeling up to her face, she found the mask was still in place. Perhaps he did not know, but it seemed a vain hope in such dire surroundings.

Anna struggled to a sitting position and drew her knees up under her chin. Jailed. A princess of Arendelle had done something so insane, so ridiculous, that she had landed herself in the dungeons… and she'd done it to lie with her sister in ways that were against all moral and religious ideals in their world. She really did have a sickness, her mind was diseased. Maybe if she could be trepanated, or if there was a magical or herbal remedy, or... but no. Everything pointed to her heart being beyond salvation.

 _I'm sorry, Elsa,_  she thought to herself as fat tears began to slide down her face, wetting the dark fabric stretched over her nose and mouth.  _You and I... we knew it was wrong, and I know we talked about it enough and neither of us was coercing the other, that we were both ready for this to happen, but it was always wrong. We have ruined the House of Arendelle forever with our sin, our gluttony for more than a pure, sisterly love. This won't stay a secret forever, no matter how long this mask hides my face. We're going to be exposed. The crown is tainted. I tainted it. You just wanted to work in the study, and I was careless, I took a risk just slightly too big. I... I'm evil._

That last thought sank her heart, but she also wasn't sure it rang true. She didn't  _feel_  evil. Was she? Then again, where was her royal backside seated at the moment? Certainly not on a throne or in her soft bed. The chilled and unforgiving stone of the cell floor did more to drive home her predicament than any amount of internal strife could ever have done. Only a truly wicked child would take their parents' legacy, their hopes and dreams, and throw them all away purely to satisfy the cravings of the flesh. Now she'd wound up in the dungeons, dragging her only living relative's good name through the mud in the doing.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she sobbed quietly into her knees. "I'm sorry, Daddy... I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm  _sorry!"_

~ o ~

Elsa checked and rechecked her provisions and attire, and went over her documents a fourth or fifth time. Most of the arrangements were already made, but there were a few things that had to be determined at the last minute. As she worked, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Already she had brought shame and dishonor to the crown. If they chose to flee now, she'd be denying Arendelle an heir... but if they didn't flee, Anna would almost certainly be condemned to death. In Elsa's mind, there was no choice. To save her sister, they had to disappear and never be found.

It was nearing four o'clock in the morning when Elsa finally made her way down to the dungeons, wearing a very practical dress and her long, hooded traveling cloak. Anyone would naturally think she wore it to stave off the chill of the dungeons, but in truth it served to obscure the handbag hidden under her arm. The Queen made her way through the dank stone passages with purpose, arriving at the only occupied cell at the very end of the hall. Two guards stood in front of the iron door, their weapons at the ready.

"At ease," Elsa said clearly. "I wish to confront my assailant." The guards hesitated. "Leave us. Now."

Once the guards were around the corner, Elsa stepped through the door and shut it behind her. This looked exactly like the cell she'd been held in just before the Great Thaw; it sent a chill down her spine to be in such a place again. Her sister was barely visible, a dark, huddled creature chained to the wall and crying in the corner. Elsa practically fell to the ground by her side, throwing her arms around her shoulders.

"Anna," she whispered, her carefully-crafted composure falling away. "Oh, Anna, my love... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Then she pulled away, pressing her palms against the shackles around her sister's wrists. The metal creaked and complained as it was slowly frozen from the outside in. "Listen, we don't have much time. We're leaving."

"Elsa?" Anna croaked, finally finding her voice. "Wh-what are you do-" Just then, the restraints shattered from their exposure to the harshest of elements at her sister's disposal. "Ah! What are you doing here? I've been... you can't be seen helping me, this is crazy!"

"I know," Elsa replied as she pulled Anna to her feet and brushed the dirt off her shoulders. "But if we stay here, you'll be killed." She thrust the handbag into her sister's arms. "Hold this." Immediately after Anna obeyed, she turned and pressed her hands against the stone wall, gathering her courage and power. There was a tense moment; then a massive spike of ice pierced through the wall, making it crumble and exposing them to the cold night air.

"Wait!" Anna hissed as she clutched at Elsa's sleeve, glancing left and right to see if the startling display of power had attracted any attention yet. "Y-you can't really be serious, how can you even think about running away?! Who will lead Arendelle?!" When Elsa reached for her arm, she drew back, clenching her fists. "No, listen! J-just... just leave me here, or let me escape, but you- this kingdom  _needs_ its queen! They don't need me, I'm just an extra body! It's me who forced our relationship to become deeper, and it's me who deserves punishment! Let me get banished, or just run off, but you stay here, you lead our people!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's shoulders, holding her at arm's length. "No, Anna, listen to me. I knew from the day this began that someday we might need to run. All the arrangements have been made, there's no turning back now. Rhys will rule Arendelle; he's the rightful King now, and he's a good man. This is the very reason I consented to the title instead of 'prince-consort', so there would be no questioning his authority if this came to pass. I... I trust him." She pulled her sister close again. "And I refuse to ever be apart from you again, Anna. If I have to choose between you and the crown, I choose you. That's the end of it."

Just as Elsa finished, the sound of hoof beats broke the silence of the night. From around the corner, a sled appeared, steered by Kristoff and Sven. Elsa hadn't seen either of them since Kristoff broke up with Anna; she was glad to see he didn't look any the worse for wear.

"Kristoff?!" Anna babbled, still reeling from her sister's refusal to bow to any societal pressures or expectations of her status. The rugged mountain man raised an eyebrow, his jaw slack. "I... but... and you planned this all along?! Where are we going, and what is  _he_ doing here?!"

"Get on," Elsa ordered, tugging Anna towards the sled.

Kristoff stared at them both for a moment, his mouth open in disbelief as his eyes moved over the massive hole in the wall. "Now hang on – your letter didn't say anything about breaking anybody out of jail!

Elsa just shook her head and shouted, "There isn't time! Just drive! We need to get to the docks, right now!"

"Please," Anna half-growled into Elsa's ear as she was jerked bodily into the sledge. "You have to think about this! Okay, good, get me out of Arendelle so I don't die, but... b-but you're carrying the heir! Stay here, raise it with Rhys, then... then m-maybe come find me later, I don't know! But I don't want to be the reason you throw your whole life away!"

As Kristoff snapped the reins and Sven began to run, Elsa grabbed Anna's face. "Don't you ever say that," she snapped. "YOU are my life, Anna."

Melting instantly, Anna fell against her sister's chest, clutching at the thick cloak that hid her from both the elements and the world. "I'm so sorry!" Anna sobbed. "I sh-should have locked the door, I should have kept things to our chambers in the first place! Gods, I'm such an idiot!"

Elsa couldn't keep from crying herself. She held Anna close against her chest and sobbed into her hair as Kristoff's sled raced through the dark night. "I'm sorry, too. I should have stopped the game when I realized I couldn't stay quiet. Oh, but it doesn't matter now, Anna! What's done is done..."

What seemed like only moments later, Kristoff's sled came to a halt in front of the docks overlooking the fjord. As they climbed out, Elsa shoved a heavy gold coin into Kristoff's hand. "I can't thank you enough," she said softly.

"Um…you're welcome.," he stammered, looking nervously between her and Anna. "I wish I knew what was going on here, but—"

"It's better that you don't," Elsa interrupted, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "For your safety, and ours."

Kristoff did not want to accept that answer, but he knew better than to argue. He looked at Elsa for a brief moment, and then at Anna for a bit longer. "Okay. I… I hope you guys are alright."

"Me, too," Anna whispered. She wanted to say more, but nothing came. Their eyes met for a moment before he flicked the reins again and Sven took off at full speed, carrying the ice master out of their lives. The wave she cast in his direction was feeble, but heartfelt. Even after their relationship had fallen apart like a letter in a rainstorm, still he cared enough for the sisters of Arendelle to see them safely on their cowardly escape.

Sisters of Arendelle. No longer would they be thus. Who would they be if not defined by their status? Where would they even go? Perhaps Elsa had all that planned out, but she wasn't privy to that information. The future looked like a swirling black void to her right now, sucking in all happiness and love and replacing it with doubt and uncertainty.

"Okay, sis," she sighed shakily, voice still stained with tears. "Where to now?"

"This way," said Elsa. "Follow me."

She took Anna's hand and led her down to the furthest end of the docks. The sun was just beginning to rise, silhouetting the ships eerily against the reddening sky. Their ship was the furthest one down, an old and weathered-looking vessel onto which dirty, smelly men were loading crate upon crate of goods for export. Elsa strode up the gangplank with all the confidence of a queen, ignoring the strange looks the men were giving them. The captain, an old bearded man in a long coat, met them on deck. He looked like he was about to chase them off, but Elsa produced a piece of paper from within her cloak and thrust it towards him. His face went pale.

"Right this way, ma'am," the captain grumbled. He led the women below deck to a small room beneath the storage hull, in the deepest part of the ship. It was furnished sparsely, with only a bed and a rickety chair.

"Where's your destination?" asked Elsa.

"Corona," the captain replied.

"Perfect." She pressed another gold coin into the captain's hand. "You know the terms of our agreement. See to it they aren't broken."

The captain nodded. "Aye, ma'am. We set sail shortly." The man turned on his heel and left, leaving Elsa and Anna alone in the tiny room.

"You..." Anna cleared her throat and began again, but not after pausing to listen to the captain's footfalls heading up the stairs. "You really did have all this set up for like, weeks, didn't you? Wow... how long have you been hatching Plan B?"

How long had it been? Elsa thought back for a moment. "It was after the second time we made love," she said finally. "I was so terrified of what might happen if someone discovered us… and now I'm glad I was." She embraced Anna tightly, tugging off her hood so she could kiss her cheeks. "I promised myself then that I would never let anything take you away from me again."

With a light kiss to one of Elsa's cheeks, Anna wrapped her arms around her sister and clutched tightly, past crying and past screaming, past asking questions. For this moment, all she wanted was her sister, the one she had almost lost because of their inability to stay vigilant. "Sorry. Guess I was kinda stupid about that. Didn't even think twice about what we might do if we ever did get caught."

Elsa sighed. She had always known that Anna wouldn't think ahead to the possibility of discovery. It just wasn't in her sister's nature. Elsa had accepted that about her long ago, and was simply glad she herself had the predisposition to plan ahead. "It doesn't matter," she told her soothingly. "All that matters is that we're both here, safe."

"Why do you even want me around?" Anna breathed into Elsa's silvery locks. "So yeah, um, we can drive each other's bodies wild, but other than that? I'm pretty useless. I don't contribute much. Just... sorry if this sounds pathetic, but I really do want to know what you see in me besides familial obligation and a bedroom buddy."

"You can't mean that, Anna," Elsa whispered sadly. "You're so much more than that. You're the only person who never, ever feared me, who never stopped believing in me!" She took her sister's face in both hands and kissed her forehead. "Your smile reminds me that I deserve to be happy. I can't live without you, Anna..."

Those words broke Anna open. She wept in earnest now, but not for her own life, or for fear that Elsa's love wasn't genuine. She wept because their love meant leaving the home of their ancestors behind. She wept for the loss of Arendelle, of Kai and Gerda, even of Rhys. And she wept that her sister had to give up a role that suited her like a horseshoe suits a hoof. All in all, though, she would most certainly rather be sailing into the unknown with Elsa at her side than alone in the wilderness.

Elsa held Anna as she cried, pressing soothing kisses all over her face and stroking her hair. She understood that her sister was mourning everything they had to leave behind, just as she was. Minutes later, Anna pulled back and sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with her gauzy hood. "So, um... Corona, huh?"

"Yes." the former queen replied softly. "Corona. At least at first. Look in the bag; I had both our personal inheritances converted to gold. We can go anywhere we want to go... but you know we have to disappear forever. Nobody can ever know who we really are from this day forward."

Nodding, Anna held her hand against Elsa's cheek for a long moment as she pulled herself together, trying to let no more tears spill. "Forever. That's a long time. But... but as long as I have you, it'll be okay. I could be happy anywhere you are."

"As long as we're together, everything will be alright," Elsa agreed softly, as much to reassure herself as for Anna. In truth, there was so much that could go wrong. What if they were tracked down and caught? What if someone recognized them? Elsa pushed those dark possibilities from her mind; for now, she had to believe they would succeed. "And we'll have the baby. She can really be OUR baby now, Anna, just yours and mine..." She felt her tears returning, and buried her face in Anna's shoulder. She felt evil for denying Rhys the chance to know his own child, but being able to raise the baby alone with Anna would be a dream come true.

"Our baby?" Anna looked up with a morose little smile. "Yeah... I guess I did say that to you. She comes from our parents. She is ours."

Her hand fell to Elsa's stomach and simply lay there for a long moment, humming softly with her tear-stained voice. Elsa was content to sit in near-silence with Anna for a moment. They both felt the baby stir and Elsa smiled at Anna through tear-filled eyes, lacing their fingers together over where she felt her moving.

At length, Anna's eyes swept over toward their nearby luggage as she whispered, "So... just... how much gold do our inheritances come up to, exactly?"

The practical question lifted Elsa from her pleasant reverie. "Ahh... well, it's about two thousand gold ducats." She paused, eyes darting to the handbag. "For each of us. I had each inheritance cashed in for its worth in gold, so it'll be accepted anywhere. That frees up our options. It's... a  _small_  fortune, Anna. If we live as commoners, without titles or servants and such, we'll have enough to finish out the rest of our lives comfortably."

"I can handle that," Anna affirmed quietly. Then, unable to stop herself, she broke out into a grin, stuffing her hands against her mouth to stifle a giggle. When Elsa merely looked at her questioningly, she burst out, "This might just be everything we've ever wanted! I mean, sure it might mean some hard times, but maybe we can take some animals to raise, chickens and pigs, cows to sell milk, which would make us  _more_ than comfortable, it would- and we could live like..." She trailed off, reluctant to voice the final thought yet.

"Like what?" she asked, smiling sadly at Anna. "Like husband and wife, a real family? You're right. It is a fresh start. We have to think about all that we'll he gaining… not all that we'll be leaving behind." She embraced Anna again tightly, kissing her cheek. "It'll be worth it, I know it will… it has to be."

"I love how you can do that. Just... pick up what I'm thinking. It proves we're right, that our love is true and real. And we can face anything together."

They stood like that for a long while, even after the gentle rocking of the ship increased when it shoved off from port. Nothing else mattered for the time being.

~ o ~

The voyage to Corona was charted to take a little under two days, if the fair weather held. Elsa and Anna managed to sleep through most of the morning, exhausted from the drama of their escape. It was hours later when Elsa awoke with a start, having dreamed that their bed slid across the floor. She sat up and gasped. Their bed actually had moved across the floor! Outside the room was the deafening roar of water hitting the ship, and as the ship was tossed from side to side, the furniture in the room slid back and forth across the floor.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, shaking her sister roughly. "Anna, wake up! Something's wrong!"

"Hmnah?!" Anna grunted, head whipping to and fro, a mad tangle of bangs sticking up every which way. "Whazzat? Who..." Then she swallowed when she saw the panic in her sister's eyes. "Wait... are you okay? What-  _EEE!"_

Again, they were flung to the far end of the room, Anna whipping the leg that had been hanging over the side up and into the bed again just in time to avoid crushing it between bedframe and wall, though both women were still buffeted against it. Elsa managed to turn so her shoulder made contact first and took the brunt of the impact. She grabbed onto Anna with one hand and gripped the bedpost with the other to steady themselves. Outside, a deafening clap of thunder shook the wooden boards of the ship, the whole vessel groaning and creaking in protest.

"Gods, it's... a storm!" Elsa shouted over the sound of the rushing waves. Her eyes met Anna's, and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. This is how Mother and Father died.

Shaking her head, Anna gripped her love by the forearms and snapped, "No, Elsa! The same thing won't happen! Th-these captains, they train their crews like dogs to know how to handle a situation like this! We're going to be-"

But a thunderclap drowned out the rest of the princess's words. This was no light drizzle; stormy seas were under them, and unless they managed to claw their way up to the deck, they would have no idea how bad things truly were.

Anna's comforting words had come too late; Elsa was already panicking. The crew of their parents' ship had probably been well-trained, too, for all the good it did them. As the bed was thrown across the room again, a heavy frost started creeping across the floor, and the air took on a dense chill. Was this the end? Were she and Anna going to die here, in this very bed?

Just as a small snow flurry began making its way down from the ceiling, Elsa felt a sharp pain in her belly, and a trickle of warm water made its way down her thigh. "AAAGH!" she cried, buckling over in pain.

"Okay!" Anna burst out, breath fogging on the air as she watched the liquid darkening the front of Elsa's dress. "You're fine, just stay calm, this… isn't... oh gods, you can't be! Can you? Y-you're-  _oh gods!"_

"No!" Elsa shouted over the din of the storm, clinging to Anna for dear life. "No, no! I can't- not now- it-it's too early, I-" She was cut off as a second contraction hit her like a ton of bricks, this one worse than the last. It was a wrenching, twisting pain that started in her lower back and spread through her whole abdomen.  _"AAAAGH! Annaaaa!"_

" _SHIT!_ " In a flash, Anna was up and pacing the room, twisting her hands in front of her as she ranted and raved. "What do we do? Boiling water, that's part of it, right? And fresh linens - but where do you get fresh linens on a boat out at sea? And is salt water okay, or- or do we need fresh water? They won't be happy about that, water's in short supply! Something to cut the cord! What if they want to use some rusty old pirate's saber to hack through it?!"

"God _damn_  it, Anna!" Elsa cried, grabbing her sister as she passed and pulling her back towards the bed. "Shut up, y-you're not helping!" She gripped her sister's shoulders and looked her in the eye, her voice shaky and breathless. "Anna, listen to me! Y-you need to calm down! I need you to be calm, okay!?"

Nodding slowly at first, then more rapidly as the words sank in, Anna took several deep breaths, then whispered, "Shouldn't I tell the captain or something?"

"No," Elsa replied quickly. "No, not until the storm's over. We should not try to leave the room." She pulled Anna close, holding her tightly as she tried to remember everything the midwife told her about labor and delivery. "The contractions will go on for a while. W-we can wait until the storm is over. But I need you calm, Anna, because you're going to have to help me! I can't do this without you..."

Those last words pierced the fog of Anna's panic. Closing her eyes for a long moment, Anna focused on Elsa and only Elsa, so that when she opened them again her mind was a lot sharper, clearer. "Okay," she said as she took Elsa's hand. "I'm not leaving your side until I have to go boil water or whatever."

"Okay," Elsa echoed her sister softly. "Okay. Th-thank you, Anna. I…  _AAAAAGH!_ " Another contraction cut her off, only seconds before the bed was flung across the room again. Elsa cried out in pain as her back slammed against the wall.  _"Stop moving!"_  she shouted, as though the bed would hear her and obey. With a violent wave of her hand, she froze the bedframe to the wall and floor, anchoring it in place. "Okay," she panted. "Th-that's good enough for now. H-help me out of my clothes, Anna."

"O-ok-okay," Anna stuttered, slightly taken aback by the blatant display of the ice powers over which she normally kept such tight control. "Clothes, got it."

With slow and agonizing care, Anna and Elsa were able to get her cloak and her outer dress tucked under her to help keep her back elevated. Elsa also seemed to want to take the rest of her clothing off, but Anna had a sneaking suspicion she might need to ask one of the crewmen for help, and she felt very protective of letting anyone but herself see the former queen in all her nude splendour.

Dressed now in only a thin chemise, Elsa laid in the bed with her back supported by her bundled-up clothes. All she could do now was ride out the contractions and the storm. The ship tilted every which way as it was rocked by the waves, but the bed stayed in place, and Elsa managed to stay on the mattress by bracing herself with both hands against the headboard.

"The midwife said this part takes a while," she panted between the deafening claps of thunder. "Hours, maybe..."

Anna nodded as she pressed her lips to Elsa's forehead gently, one hand on Elsa's stomach and the other clutching the bedframe to maintain stability. She was burning up. This was the only time she had ever felt Elsa warmer than average body temperature; in fact, she usually ran a bit colder.

Elsa lay there with Anna for what felt like ages, her face buried against the younger woman's shoulder as she weathered the contractions. If the pain that Anna gave her during their games made her see white light, this pain was empty and black, an entirely different sensation that filled her heart with anguish and panic. She squeezed Anna's hand so tight that she was sure she heard her knuckles popping. Perhaps she should apologize for that… someday.

~ o ~

Gradually the thunder grew farther apart and more distant, and the rocking of the ship slowed. Several hours after they'd woken up, the storm seemed to be over. To Elsa, it felt like years had passed. Her contractions had become stronger and closer together, leaving her less and less time to brace herself and catch her breath.

"Anna," she gasped. "L-listen to me… go above-deck and speak to the captain. We need that boiling water, plus string, scissors, and lots of clean linens."

Nodding numbly, Anna disentangled her body from that of her sister and stood, but stooped to press a brief kiss on her cheek. "Just... try to remain calm while I'm gone, okay?" Elsa smiled by way of agreement, and then Anna was off.

The captain stood at the prow of the boat, issuing orders to a pair of men. When Anna came up to him, at first he seemed alarmed, then angered. "Hey, I thought I said no womenfolk on deck! They're cursed bad luck!"

"Oh, stuff it!" Anna snapped, in no mood for anything that might delay her. "My, um- my friend just went into labour!" Why had she referred to her sister that way? Perhaps because it would raise less questions, so long as the captain was unaware that the "friends" were royalty. The earlier she began thinking of their relationship that way, the easier the transition into their new life would be.

"Gods, no," one of the shipmates breathed.

"Gods, yes! And we need fresh linens, water to boil, string and scissors – and any of you who know anything about this kind of thing, too, because I'm... only an apprentice midwife!" It wasn't quite a lie; she had sat in on a few sessions with the midwife Elsa had chosen, soaking up the most basic facts.

"Plenty of linens and all that, but no midwives here," another crewman offered. When the captain nodded at him, he and two other men ran to fetch what she might need, but commanded them to stay above deck. The less people mixed up in the messy business of birthing, the better, as far as he was concerned.

"Okay, I'm back, I'm here!" Anna called down as she pushed open the door, piles of linens in her arms. "How far apart are they now?"

"I don't know!" she snapped. While Anna was gone, Elsa had mostly tried to focus on breathing through the pain. Alas, her mind couldn't help but wander, and she couldn't keep from worrying that something was terribly wrong. There remained two weeks until her due date, and neither she nor Anna were truly equipped to deliver a baby. By the time Anna returned, Elsa had worked herself into a mild panic again, causing a heavy frost to creep across the floor and ceiling. "It's not as if I'm counting!  _Aaah!_ Gods, Anna, it hurts!"

"Okay! I- okay, here, take my hand!" Dumping the linens unceremoniously between Elsa's feet, Anna allowed Elsa to clutch for her while the current contraction came and went, then gulped as she stood back. Elsa squeezed Anna's hand so hard that both their knuckles turned white, groaning through her teeth as she rode out the pain. She gave a whimper of protest when Anna withdrew. "Right, that was- wow. The crew is upstairs boiling the water, I'll be right back!" And with that, she was racing for the stairs again.

"Please hurry," Elsa sobbed, holding onto the headboard instead of her sister. She didn't want to be alone a moment longer than she had to, but she knew her sister had to leave and get the things they needed.

When Anna came back in with droplets sloshing over the side of the bucket, she grimaced at the pallor that had stolen over her sister's face. Things were looking quite serious. Wasting no time, she dunked the scissors she had brought up earlier into the water, making sure they were sterile before moving on to the linens. "Just hold on, Elsa... can... can you think straight enough to help me remember what I'm supposed to be doing next? Elevating your feet? What do I do?!"

"I don't know!" Elsa shouted back, her voice strained and panicked. "I- ah- n-nothing yet, just… just waiting." She gritted her teeth and groaned in pain. "Aaaagh… gods! I think you're supposed to see if I'm dilated yet. The midwife said that when you can't see the neck of the womb anymore, it's time to push. I think."

"Oh." Anna gulped, fidgeting with her fingers. "Erhm... I guess I can do that. Let's, um, take a look."

But then she hesitated before twitching up the hem of Elsa's dress. There underneath lay what had heretofore been one of the most erotic sights of her life, and part of her could not reconcile the way she was about to witness it being used. Yes, she had known all along this was a casualty of childbirth. Yes, she had heard this explained by both Elsa and the midwife, and knew that if she herself were to ever lose her wits and decide to embark on this particular journey, Elsa could wind up suffering the same fate. Still...

Meanwhile, Elsa had noticed the squeamishness that crept across Anna's face. "Please, can you focus and pay attention?!" she snapped. "J-just tell me what you see!"

"Okay, okay!" Anna grunted, flinging the chemise up to settle atop the round belly holding their child and easing Elsa's legs apart. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she was greeted by a disturbing sight.  _"Whoa, Nelly!_  It looks more like a horse's right now!"

"REALLY, Anna,  _NOW?!_ " cried Elsa. "You're making me feel  _so_ much better! Hurry up and check if I can start pushing yet!" She gave a frustrated groan and let her head fall back against the pillows.

"Umm..." Fighting down the diametrically opposing feelings of arousal and disgust at the sight before her, Anna slid one careful finger inside her sister. "I… um… I don't think I can feel it. What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Elsa gasped with a weak sob. Another contraction hit her like a ton of bricks, harder than any of the last. As a heart-wrenching cry tore from her throat, the pressure in her abdomen moved lower, and it felt like her hips were being forced apart with a pry-bar. She grabbed her sister's wrist and squeezed with an iron grip. "AAAAGH... aaaah,  _gods!_  Anna, I have to push!"

"Okay!" Anna said as she withdrew her dampened hand and fumbled to spread the linens under the area that would receive the child. "Push, come on! Here…" With that, she placed her sister's feet up on her own thighs and then reached forward to find one of her hands. "Good, now dig in for me! We can get through this!"

Elsa braced herself firmly against Anna's leg and squeezed until her hand felt numb, bearing down with all her might. "...aaaaAAAA _AAGH GODS!"_

"Ow, ow,  _ow,_ that's my hand!" Anna squealed as her eyes flew open at the sheer power in her pregnant lover's grip. When the pain subsided, she whispered, "That's it, you're doing so great, Elsa! Just a little longer!"

Alas, it wasn't a little longer. Another hour or so dragged on as Elsa alternately rested and screamed with effort. It felt like the longest hour of Anna's short life, and it felt like a true eternity to Elsa. Over and over she bore down and hardly felt the child move at all. But then, finally…

"Look!" Anna shouted, nearly standing up from surprise. "It's crowning! Holy Allfather, I can see the head!"

When Anna said she could see the baby's head, Elsa hoped it would be over soon. She pushed so hard her vision went black and she thought her throat would bleed from screaming; but once again, she barely felt the child move at all. "I- I can't-" she stammered. "Anna, something's wrong..."

"Wait..." Anna patted Elsa's hand briefly with her own before squatting down further, pressing aside the wet folds of skin and trying not to think too much about what she was seeing or doing. "This... I don't think this is the head at all, it looks- this the other end. Elsa..." Her heart sank as she sat up to look her sister in the eyes. "Elsa, I think she's coming out backward."

Elsa's face went pale. "B-Backward?" she gasped. "No. Oh no..." The midwife had promised her a difficult labor, but this was another matter entirely. Elsa wondered suddenly if this was the end, if she was going to die today in this very bed. "Anna, what do we do!?"

Biting her lip for a moment, Anna then reached forward and grasped her sister's hand with twice the tenacity as before. "Elsa, listen to me. I am going to get you through this. I w-want our daughter to come through this okay, too, but..." Then she took a deep breath, her voice breaking as she forced herself to finish the somewhat ugly thought. "You are my first concern, okay?"

Shaking her head desperately as she grasped Anna's meaning, Elsa breathed, "N-no, Anna. Whatever happens, I want you to take care of our baby." The tears that had already welled up in her eyes flowed freely now. "Whatever happens to me, you take good care of her! Promise me!"

"NO!" Both sisters were surprised by Anna's outburst, and a moment later she herself was in tears. "Damn it, I know how that sounds, I know I'm a horrible person! But a world without you... I... I can't..." Biting back the rest of her sentence, she cleared her throat and said in a shaky voice, "But that doesn't matter, because you are  _both_ my family and you are  _both_ making it through this! Now push!"

"Okay," Elsa whispered, still stunned and consternated. "O-Okay..." She closed her eyes and bore down as hard as she could, biting down on her lip in a vain attempt to muffle her scream. This time she felt the baby shift down just slightly. "Is she coming?" she gasped.

"Yes, just... hold on!" Squinting one eye closed, Anna worked her fingers in, felt up along the small form inside her sister and found a tiny ankle. A few more seconds and she had both of them. With great care, she held the ankles still and said, "Listen, I'm going to try to get the legs free... are you ready for me to push the baby in some ways you're probably not going to find comfortable?"

"I don't care, just get it over with!" Elsa whimpered. She grabbed the headboard with both hands and braced herself firmly. "AAH! I have to- I'm g-gonna push..." She bore down with all her strength, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her fingernails digging into the headboard.

First, Anna tried to pull the legs out, but it seemed there was no forcing the baby back up into Elsa in order to do that. Therefore, she bit down on her lips and bent the legs back. It felt utterly sick and wrong to do, but how else were they going to get their daughter free?

"H-hurry, please, Anna!"

"Go, push!" Anna encouraged as she felt the bottom coming free, cupping one hand underneath it to help catch as her other held the legs in place. "Just a little further, that's it! You're doing so well, just work with me, come on, Elsa!"

"AH! Oh G _OOODS!"_  Elsa cried, lifting herself up on her elbows to see as she pushed with all her might. After a long, painful moment the child moved again, and a little tug from Anna was all it took to pull her legs free. Elsa heaved a sigh of relief. Already she was in less pain, and she could tell they were on the downhill stretch. "I-I have to k-keep pushing! C-Catch her, Anna!" Again she bore down, groaning and sobbing as the baby finally slipped free.

"Him!" Anna half-laughed as the little red body emerged, feeling her heart seize at the knowledge. "My gods, Elsa, look at the size of him, he's..."

And that's when she saw it. The cord wrapped around his neck, his little cheeks blue, his eyes shut…

Panic exploded in Anna's chest as she practically tore the cord loose, feeling the side of the throat for a pulse. Nothing. She pounded him on the back, she had heard that to be something midwives did to get them moving and breathing. Nothing. He was still as a statue.

"It's a boy?" Elsa gasped. "It's a boy! He's..." Her face fell when she realized the baby in Anna's arms wasn't moving or making a sound. "A-Anna?" she stammered breathlessly, the temperature in the room suddenly dropping. "Anna, why isn't he crying?!"

The look Anna gave Elsa when she looked up was completely blank. "I... don't know, he's not breathing, he's... I d-don't know what else I can do, I did all the things the midwife said to try, I..." Gulping, her eyes darted between the baby's still face and Elsa's stricken one. "Wh-what do I do? What else did she tell you about?"

 _"What do you mean,_  he's  _not breathing?!"_  Elsa cried. "Give him to me!" She sat up just enough to snatch the child from Anna's numb arms, holding him tight against her breast. "Breathe!" she shouted, patting his back firmly. "Breathe! Cry!  _Something, please!_ " Her face twisted into a mask of grief as she realized her child was not going to stir, now or ever. The room suddenly became bitter cold, and frost covered every surface. "Anna, he's… he's-"

"No," Anna cut her off. "There has to be something more we can do! Y-you're- you have powers, use your powers! Do something, he can't- no. No, I refuse to accept that this is it, come on, you have to-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, FREEZE HIM?!" Elsa shouted. "It won't help, Anna! He-"

Elsa suddenly fell silent and her eyes widened as she felt another contraction, and the now-familiar sensation of her hips being forced apart. Was that normal? It was supposed to be over! But this had to mean…  _"Anna!"_

"I'm sorry," Anna sobbed, laying her hands gently on Elsa's arm and shoulder, trembling like a leaf. "I d-didn't mean it, little baby, I- I really wanted you to live, I wasn't-"

"No, Anna, it's not over!" Elsa cried, shaking Anna's shoulder roughly. The realization that she was having twins should have thrilled Elsa, but with the first child now dead, she had little hope for the second. His sibling was likely in the same state. All these months of hoping and worrying, all these hours of agony, would be for nothing. She held her stillborn son tightly in her arms as she sobbed, "Anna, I can't do it again… I can't..."

"Wait, y- what do you mean, it's not over?" Then she recognized Elsa's pushing face and drew back in shock.  _"What?!_ There can't be a- no, Elsa, a second child?! OH!" Then her brain connected that fact to the way Elsa was still shaking her shoulder. "Me! I mean, I have to help, I- hold on, Elsa, I'll be right there!"

Anna practically vaulted over one of her sister's legs to land back in the catching position, tears still rolling down her sweat-covered cheeks. When she was in the proper position, she ground out, "Push! We have to do this, I'm sorry but we have to get this done, n-no matter what! Please push!"

Elsa was ready to lie down and give up; she would probably have done so if Anna hadn't been there to help. Only her sister's voice gave her the strength to keep going. Laying on her back, with her stillborn child still cradled in one arm, Elsa pushed as hard as she could with every bit of strength she had left. After a few breathless, silent moments, she gave a heart-wrenching cry, and she felt her baby's head crowning.

"It's the head this time," Anna assured her breathlessly, one of her hands passing up and down Elsa's thigh as she waited patiently. "It... yes, this baby's going to come out the right way! J-just hang in there, sis!"

A massive sigh of relief fell from Elsa's mouth at the news. This time it was going alright; perhaps the baby had a chance. Elsa pushed with everything she had left. As she felt one more contraction starting, she bore down hard, teeth clenched. She gasped in relief as she felt the child's head and torso emerge, followed easily by the legs afterward. Almost right away, she pushed herself up on shaky arms, desperate to see if her baby was alright.

"A-Anna," she whimpered. "Anna, is she...?"

"This one's moving," Anna whispered. "Hold on, I have to..." Arms shaking, she bent the baby over her leg and patted its back several times, mind solely focused now on making sure it would survive before any other thoughts could be entertained. It took a few tries, but then she saw several droplets of fluid land on the cabin's floorboards, which was immediately followed by a loud, piercing wail. Elsa gave a cry of delight and relief when she heard it.

"Listen, Elsa! Do you hear? Do you hear our..." When she turned her over and confirmed, Anna said in a whisper that barely could be understood over the crying, "Do you hear our daughter?"

"Our daughter?" Elsa repeated, her tears of grief and pain replaced by tears of joy. "Our daughter! Our… our baby!" She held out her arms to receive her child, gently passing the stillborn boy to Anna, as she needed both hands to hold the squirming, crying little girl. Just as the midwife had instructed her weeks ago, Elsa brought the child to her breast immediately. To her delight and relief, the baby eagerly rooted for a nipple and grasped at her mother's breast. "She's alright," Elsa breathed. "She's strong, she's... oh, Anna, she's beautiful..."

"I..." Anna glanced between happy mother and daughter and the unmoving babe in her own arms. Such disparate scenes that she couldn't reconcile the two of them. "W-what has happened here? What do I do now?"

Elsa stopped, her smile melting away as she looked back at their son. Her eyes met Anna's, and she knew her sister was feeling exactly what she was; the painful combination of joy of grief was confusing and overwhelming. "Twins," Elsa whispered sadly. "And to think we had no idea..." She leaned back weakly against the headboard. Meanwhile the babe in her arms had latched onto her breast and was suckling vigorously, oblivious to the tragic scene around her. "I don't know," she sobbed quietly. "I… I don't know. I can't just… she needs me and I'm so happy, but I don't want to let him go, Anna!"

Gently, Anna laid him down amid the crimson-soaked linens, caressing his peaceful little face. Then she made for the blade she had sanitised earlier and cut his cord, set it down and retrieved the shoelace she had also been given in lieu of needle and thread. "I know," she said in a hushed voice as she tied their daughter's cord just at the belly button, as tightly as she could manage. "Gods, this is isn't fair, but... but we have still been blessed with just what we expected. Even if it came in an unexpected way. I hate myself for saying it, though."

Perhaps Anna was right, but in that moment Elsa was disgusted with her sister for saying it. That would pass. As Anna took care of things and her daughter nursed, Elsa closed her eyes and cried. A part of her wondered if they deserved this; perhaps the gods were punishing them for their unholy union. "At least clean him up," Elsa pleaded. "Let's at least do that for him. And swaddle him in some linens, I... I need to hold him, just for a little while..."

"Elsa!" Anna choked out, the barest, harshest whisper as she tried not to break down in a sobbing mess. But she wouldn't refuse her. She didn't have it in her to try. Within a few minutes, their daughter had been moved to suckle at Elsa's other breast and Anna was placing the cleaned and swaddled form of their son on the opposite side.

"What shall we name them?" Anna asked gently.

Elsa paused as she wondered what to name the twin babes. The girl finished nursing and began to whimper, so Elsa handed her to Anna to be cleaned and bundled. "Let's call her Clara," she suggested tearfully as the infant passed into Anna's arms. "What do you think? It sounds awfully regal, and she is a princess, even if she'll never know it." Elsa cradled the boy over her heart, his fragile little body still warm against her breast. How could she give him a name only to say goodbye immediately after?

"Are you a Clara?" Anna was asking the writhing little girl in her arms as she dipped another cloth into the bucket and gently wiped her clear. One of her little fists lashed out and bopped her in the nose. " _Ow!_ Goodness..."

But Elsa wasn't listening. She pulled back the linen around her son's head to see him better, gently stroking his tuft of black hair and his round little nose. "He looks like his father," she sobbed.

With a heavy heart, Anna turned back with the clean and bundled daughter to gaze down at what might have been their son. "He does. I can see it." As she gently rocked the slowly-quieting Clara back and forth, she said in a subdued voice, "I... think we know what we have to call him. Don't you?"

They both shared a nod.

"Rhys," Elsa whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Rhys. I… I already loved you so very much..." Then she cried for what felt like ages, just imagining the happy, healthy little boy he might have been, putting him down only when Clara began to cry to be nursed again. Eventually, the little girl fell asleep at her mother's breast, and it wasn't long before Elsa slept too, exhausted from her ordeal.

~ o ~

The next day was sunny and clear on the open ocean. Elsa bathed and dressed with Anna's help, and leaned on her sister's shoulder as they made their way up to the deck of the ship. Upon hearing the sad news from Anna, the captain had agreed to clear the deck and allow the women a few moments of privacy to lay the stillborn child to rest.

While Anna held Clara, Elsa laid Rhys in a wooden crate lined with clean linens and soaked in whale oil. She kissed him once more, her tears falling onto his sweet little face, before she placed the lid on the box. Then they lowered it slowly down to the water on a length of rope, watching it bob on the surface as Anna dropped a lit match. It went up in flames right away, and the burning crate floated steadily away from the ship, carried by the calm ocean's gentle current.

"Just like the warriors of old," Elsa mused sadly as she and Anna watched the box disappear on the horizon. "Oh… there's one more thing."While Anna and the crew had been preparing the box for the boy, Elsa had spent the better part of an hour writing a heartfelt letter. She produced it from the pocket of her cloak, now sealed with a cork inside a glass bottle, and tossed it into the water.

"What was that about, anyway?" Anna asked as her fingers trailed through the whitish peach fuzz on their daughter's head. "I saw you scratching away at the parchment, but..."

"It was a letter to Rhys," Elsa replied sadly. "Telling him everything. That I'm so sorry we had to leave, and about his children. I know he'll probably never see it, but… it made me feel better to write it all down." She wrapped an arm around Anna, resting her head on her shoulder. "I have to believe he'll forgive me someday..."

At that, Anna turned Elsa slightly so she could embrace her more fully, carefully trapping Clara between the warmth of her two mothers. "It's okay. In his heart, I'm sure he has to understand why this happened, and... he knows who I am, he always knew I came first in your life. He'll work through it eventually."

Elsa held Anna tight, melting into her embrace as she cried softly. She took Clara from her and cradled her against her breast. "I hope you're right," she sighed. Elsa winced in pain as she turned to move. Her whole body ached from her protracted labor. "Will you help me get down the stairs?"

As Anna helped Elsa descend the staircase, she took a final look at the flames licking up from their son's funeral barge as it washed away from them. A stinging filled her heart, but she fought it down and forced it away. No looking back. He would have to be remembered as a part of their old lives, as a member of the royal court. It befitted him.

"Farewell, Prince Rhys," she said under her breath. "Walk with the gods."

Back in their small cabin, Elsa laid back in bed with little Clara resting on her chest. Every time the pain of her lost son stabbed her heart, Elsa looked at her daughter and found a bit of comfort. She would just have to take all the love she had for both children and give it all to one. Clara would be the best-loved, happiest little girl in all the world if Elsa had her way. As she gazed down at Clara, a smile broke through her tears.

"Oh look, Anna! She's awake... oh, look at her beautiful blue eyes!"

"They sure are!" Anna breathed, bending as far over the bedside as she could to gaze into Clara's crystalline irises. "Oh, those definitely came from her mommy!" Unconscious of her actions, her arm draped around her lover's shoulders as she leaned farther in. "It... it was all worth it. Every moment we had to go through to get here. I mean it, Elsa."

Elsa smiled sadly at Anna. She wasn't sure she felt that way now, but she knew she would with time. "Clara was worth it," she said softly. Then she paused. "But… I never, ever want to be pregnant again." She sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard. "Listen, Anna, I've been thinking. We need to talk about what we're going to do when we reach Corona."

"We do." Fidgeting for a second, Anna more or less blurted, "Do you want me to be the husband? Because if you do, I will, I'll go into town and buy things we need, and you can stay at home with Clara – or I could get a job in a livery, or a smithy, I- I'm strong enough! Plus, I've been learning fencing here and there, so I ought to be able to protect our home if I keep practicing! But I guess our first job will be to find a house, won't it?"

"The husband?" Elsa chuckled, bemused at her sister's sudden excitement. "I think it would be best if we told people that I'm a widow and you're my sister or cousin. But… if you want to get a job, that's fine. Yes, we'll need to find a house. A place in the country would be best."

With a nod, Anna leaned one hip against the bed. "The peace would be good for us and for Clara, but... I'm not sure we should let on we're sisters." When Elsa seemed surprised, she added, "That could make it easier for the soldiers of Arendelle to track us down, if they know two sisters live nearby. Saying we're both widows of two brothers is better. Besides..." She took another deep breath. "Um, us being sisters would confuse Clara when she's older. Honestly, she's bound to notice we don't treat each other like relatives, no matter how hard we try to keep it from her. Maybe she's as thick-headed as me, but it's just as possible she'll be smart like you, and it's more important to me that she knows we're in love than that we're kin."

"You're right," Elsa agreed reluctantly, shifting to get more comfortable. "That's probably best. I just hope she'll be alright growing up with two mothers. So we'll say we're from Corona, and that our husbands died at sea." She paused to mull over her words. "We shouldn't stay in Corona, you know. We should go farther – ideally a country that isn't allied with Arendelle, one that wouldn't cooperate with extradition even if we were found."

"But I liked the idea of Corona..." After a few more seconds, Anna nodded glumly. "We can't stay, though. You're right. We'll buy a horse and cart there, and... and we'll just go further inland. Miles and miles. Somewhere, there'll be a place for us."

"Somewhere," Elsa repeated softly, squeezing Anna's hand. "It'll be a hard road, but… as long as we're all together, I know we can do it." Clara gave a little yawn, and Elsa held her close for a small kiss. "Isn't that right, little one?" she crooned. "We'll always have each other."

Anna placed one hand over Elsa's where it supported their daughter. "Always."

**END CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: costumes, roleplay, consent play (aka "r*** fantasy", even though that's a really ugly name for it), rough foreplay, strapon sex, fluffy household moments. Also, incest (obviously).
> 
> NOTES: Well, this is about it! Sometime in the future, we might publish a "special feature" chapter that contains one or two bits we eliminated along the way, but that won't be for a while and doesn't really add anything to the story itself, so don't worry about it; instead, just enjoy this little flash forward.
> 
> We would like to thank everybody who suffered through- I MEAN, enjoyed this fiction, and for all the feedback and reviews and faves. Seriously, you guys rock! Cartesian's gonna go smoke it up in celebration and I'll be getting back to other writings (namely, NaNoWriMo at the moment), but we'll always have a special place in our hearts for our MSM readers. See you around!
> 
> Cartesian and Jessex

_Five years later..._

Elsa always went about her household tasks with all the regal bearing of a queen. Even dressed in the simple clothes of a farmer's wife, she carried herself as though dressed for her coronation. On this particularly hot summer afternoon, with her hair loose and her sleeves rolled up, she thought she must have looked out of place as she arranged the silverware on the table. She wasn't sure when Anna would be home, since her side-job in town often kept her late, but she intended to hold dinner for her. Whenever she arrived, Elsa would put something quick on the stove.

Five years ago, the former Queen of Arendelle would never have pictured herself cooking dinner or setting a table. Adjusting to their new, working-class life had been hard for the sisters. Once they found the little stone farmhouse in the south of France, Elsa had to teach herself to make a home, and poor Anna had to hold down a job. But each had risen to the occasion quite admirably, and once Anna started making steady money as an apprentice blacksmith, they'd been able to buy a few animals and keep a small farm. Now they had a modest but steady income, goats for milk and cheese, and chickens for meat and eggs. Elsa found the whole situation somewhat romantic, in an idyllic, pastoral sense of the term.

After she'd set the table, Elsa went outside to collect the dry laundry from the clothesline. This was a chore she rather enjoyed on a hot and muggy evening. The light breeze gave her a bit of relief from the heat, and when the setting sun cast its light upon the hill just so, Elsa could sometimes see Anna coming down the dirt road...

Sweat and soot clung to Anna's face as she crested the next rise, the one that would grant her a view of their tiny two-story abode. Still, all in all, she was happy. The parcels she carried under either arm were the cause of her glee. This was a day she had been scrimping and saving to accomplish for a week. Yes, they had plenty of money for everyday concerns, but a luxury like this? It had to be relished. It had to be planned meticulously.

And there she was. When the former princess spotted the former queen out by the line of laundry, sheet of white-gold tresses buffeted by the cooling winds, she fell in love with her all over again. Literally. It surprised her how easily catching sight of Elsa after a long day of smithing could turn her into a gibbering sap.

Lucky for her, the packages had come today. She could do something about it. A second wind filled her lungs. Grinning, she started sprinting for the clothesline as fast as her heavy-booted feet could carry her previously-weary frame.

Elsa heard Anna before she saw her, the sound of her boots on the dirt road growing louder as she approached. Elsa dropped the half-folded sheet she was holding and ran to meet her sister, embracing her tightly as they crashed together. Despite minor rough patches and spats, the past five years had only served to make Elsa fall more in love with Anna. Every small reunion felt like a blessing and a joy.

"Good evening, love," Elsa giggled, wiping the soot away from Anna's cheek with her thumb so she could kiss her flushed skin. Then her eyes fell to the wrapped packages under her sister's arm. "Oh... what might these be?"

"Evening," Anna laughed, eyes alight. "This one is for you, and this one is for me." With that, she shoved the one that had been under her right arm into her sister's dumbfounded arms.

"Presents?" Elsa questioned. "For both of us? Anna, you..." Then she looked up and saw the familiar gleam in her sister's eye that hadn't been seen in a few weeks, but it never stayed gone for long; she knew Anna had a new game for them to play. "Oh! Ohhhh..." A grin spread across her face. "What has your wicked mind made up this time, sweet sister?"

Anna's now-free arm began to push into the small of Elsa's back, steering her quickly toward the farmhouse door. "Your name is going to be Brigitte, and you're a young French noblewoman. The word of safety is 'troubadour'. Go on upstairs and open your gift, I'll join you momentarily."

Once they were indoors, she left Elsa looking puzzled at the foot of the stairs, waving cheekily as she darted sideways into the sitting room.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, in particular at the odd name. Anna had never given her a new name before, in any of their games. But she just nodded in understanding and went up the stairs to their bedroom.

Once there, she set right to work opening the parcel. Inside, she found a very nice blue dress; not as expensive or ornate as the ones she'd worn as queen, but far nicer than she'd worn in a while. It was very low cut around the bosom, and had what Elsa thought was a ludicrous excess of lace. At any rate, it made her breasts and waist look magnificent, Elsa thought, as she weighed the effect in the mirror.

'Suppose I've missed looking like this a bit in recent years,' she thought to herself. 'Not a lot and not often, but a bit.'

All at once, the door to the bedroom crashed open, causing Elsa to turn on her heel at the sound. Standing in the frame was what at first appeared to be a uniformed member of the British army, a long handlebar moustache and a haughty glower in his eyes. Of course, on second glance the prominent freckles and slight frame revealed it to be someone a touch more familiar in disguise.

"Oi!" the pseudo-man said in a very British drawl. "We're invadin' your country, don't you know, missus?"

The laugh Elsa suppressed turned into an awkward gasp. This was an entirely new game, and Elsa had a feeling she'd enjoy it immensely... as soon as one thing was fixed. "Anna," she whispered, still trying not to giggle. "Anna, please take off the mustache. It doesn't even match your hair..."

"'oo's this 'Anna' yer on about?!" the "soldier" barked as she swaggered in, thumbs hooked in the belt of the smart uniform. Obviously, it had cost a goodly sum to have had made – or stolen, as the case might have been. Remarkably, it actually somewhat fit her, even though the shoulders were slightly crinkled where a man's would normally have filled them out. "Name's Gavin. And wot might they call a pretty young thing like you, eh?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head. She wasn't going to win this one, and she didn't have the heart to break from the game so early on. "Els... Brigitte." She caught herself at the last moment. "And you may call me 'ma'am'! How dare you intrude upon my house, soldier!"

"I'll be callin' you whatever I likes, strumpet!" Gavin slammed the door shut, striding over to loom over her. It appeared Anna had even taken the precaution of putting lifts in the shoes to provide for a more masculine height. "Now, why 'aven't you run off and saved your own skin yet, then? What's got you stuck in 'ere?"

"Brigitte" was taken aback by how forcefully Anna strode through the room, invading her personal space so suddenly that she felt compelled to move backwards, only stopping when the small of her back hit her vanity table. "Some things are more important than saving one's own skin," she replied nervously. Her eyes darted unconsciously towards a photo of Clara on the wall. "I wouldn't expect a ruffian like you to understand..."

"Then I'll just be on me way, luv," the soldier growled, stepping forward another few inches until their bodies were pushed flush with each other. Elsa gave a little cry as she found herself sandwiched between the vanity and the aggressive soldier. "In about five minutes."

"Like hell you will!" she snapped, placing her hands on Anna's shoulders and shoving firmly. The split-second the soldier was off-balance was all it took for Elsa to dash to the side. She flew through the door at a reasonable pace, knowing that Anna would probably be upon her before she even made it down the stairs.

Two strong hands clamped down on Elsa's shoulders just as she was on the second step down, and she was jerked bodily backward. The time put in at the smith's forge had clearly strengthened Anna's already-remarkable grip. "Can't 'ave you screamin' your 'ead off in the streets about this, can we? Nooo." Turning her around, the soldier pushed Elsa – now Brigitte – face-first into the door jamb, his body just behind hers, the sweat and stench of the smithy still lending a bit of musk to her scent. "Best we give you summat to scream about, methinks."

"Let me go!" Elsa shrieked as she was pressed firmly against the frame of the door, the soldier's breath hot against her neck. Anna still smelled of coal and soot and metal, the results of her work at the smithy only enhancing the realism of the game. Elsa found the simulated sense of panic arousing, but she wasn't going to give her lover such an easy time of things. "No!" she shouted, struggling ferociously against the soldier's iron grip. "No, let me go! Please!"

"Your 'usband ain't comin' 'ome anytime soon, methinks," the soldier rumbled directly into Brigitte's ear, every twitch and struggle only further reinforcing his control. "And methinks too that the lady protest too much. You're beggin' for it, you are." When Elsa tried to break away again, Anna grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved her even harder into the jamb, making sure to draw the head back just enough so that her face wouldn't connect with the unyielding wood. "Oi, 'old still, would ya?"

A whimper of protest and excitement burst from Elsa's throat as Anna pressed her more firmly against the door. She felt the soldier's toned, muscled body pressing against hers from behind, making a pleasant chill run down her spine. "Ahh... Gods, no, please!"

It was with none too gentle a hand "Gavin" grasped "Brigitte" by a forearm and, with a grip on both that and her hair, forced her back into the bedroom, where he threw her bodily upon the bed. As he dragged at her thigh-high stockings greedily, exposing flesh inches at a time, his thigh knocked one of her high heels to the floor, where it made such a clattering that they both started at the noise. "There, there, luv. Just a wee mouse. Like you're a wee mouse, and I'm the cat, coming to devour you. Just 'old still and it'll all be over soon."

Elsa couldn't believe Anna had the strength to lift and throw her onto the bed. She had known Anna was getting stronger at her work, but this was alarming. As the 'soldier' threw up her skirt, Elsa caught a musky whiff of her own arousal soaking through her bloomers. "Brigitte" trembled nervously beneath the soldier's touch as her stockings were pulled away. "Please," she gasped. "Please d-don't..."

"Your mouth says 'don't, but I smells somethin' that says 'do', strumpet." The soldier crawled over Brigitte, pinning her arms to the bed and leaning in close, a droplet of sooty sweat beading and falling from his forehead to land on her cheek. His knees sidled outward and slowly forced her legs father and father apart, opening her more to what would be his eventual attack.

Straining half-heartedly against Anna's grip, Elsa lifted her arms only briefly before they were pinned to the bed again. As her legs were forced apart she gave a nervous whimper, wincing as a bead of hot sweat hit her cheek. "N-n-no..."

The frilly dress was bunched up around Elsa's waist as her uniformed sister descended, lips twitching into a sardonic grin as her moustache-adorned features hovered closer and closer to Elsa. "Yes." When their bodies met again, a definite  _something_ was within the crotch of Anna's trousers, bulging and pressing against her stomach. "D'you feel how ready I am for this? Do you?"

Elsa gasped when she felt the familiar hardness of their favorite toy beneath Anna's tightly-buttoned trousers, and she looked up at the soldier with wide eyes. Never before had she seen her sister like this. Anna had been rough and forceful with her, certainly... but she'd never seen her so predatory and threatening. The feeling of being prey would have been sickening if this was a real situation, if it were anyone but her sister. As it was, Elsa couldn't suppress a tiny moan when she felt the soldier's body descending upon hers. Still she turned her head away and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"I'm not ready," she whimpered. "I don't want this!"

"Gavin don't care if y' do or don't," Anna growled, releasing one wrist to physically turn her face forward, lips brushing the corner of her resisting mouth. The moustache chafed both of them, she knew, but she had spent enough francs on its creation that she was determined not to waste it by tossing it aside. The bulge in the trousers had to be driving Elsa mad by now. She knew it to be something she absolutely lusted after, not only because of what they did with it but how often it had been the conduit of love from one of them to the other. Its presence amid their game was like an anchor, a steadfast constant amid the sea of possibilities this game might present. Knowing this, Anna decided to push her luck slightly.

"Scream for me, girlie," she intoned as she squeezed Elsa's jaw on either side, just enough pressure to pinch her face together, inflict the tiniest pinprick of pain.

The bulge in the soldier's trousers was, in fact, driving Elsa mad. Her back arched subtly into the firm pressure on her belly. When Anna let go of one arm to squeeze Elsa's face, she realized she had an opportunity to escape. With her free arm she shoved her assailant's shoulder, wedging one leg between them to give the soldier a firm kick to the chest.

"I WON'T!" she shouted defiantly, jumping to her feet and making a mad dash for the door, vaulting down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

"NOT SO FAST, YE TROLLOP!"

Elsa's hand was inches from the knob of the front door when Anna caught up with her. Her lungs strained from the sudden exertion, her heart triphammered. Elsa wasn't just pretending to escape; she was really fleeing. This game, it seemed, would be one they played to the hilt. With more than a little effort, she tackled her to the floor, making sure to turn their bodies so they landed mostly on their hips and shoulders.

Elsa felt Anna's shoulder and arm connect with her back, and seconds later they both toppled to the ground. Elsa found herself pinned to the floor by all of the soldier's weight. The look in Anna's eye told her that her little game was working; by fleeing so insistently, Elsa was forcing Anna to her limit and getting her riled up.

"Let me go!" Elsa half-sobbed as she squirmed and thrashed beneath the soldier's weight. "Please let me go, I beg you! Have mercy!"

With a heave, Anna was straddling "Brigitte", teeth gritted with the effort of controlling the writhing body beneath her. She was beginning to get worked up herself; previous to this point, she had merely been playing the game, seeing how things would go, how Elsa might respond to this new idea of hers. Now, she was more than personally invested. She was aroused.

"I'll be merciful," Anna growled as she lifted Elsa. "You be good to me, luv, an' I'll be merciful to you. Now... on yer knees."

Elsa gave a frightened squeak as she was lifted bodily off the floor and her head and shoulders cornered up against the door. The soldier loomed over her menacingly. Elsa slowly sank to her knees, never taking her eyes off Anna's.

When Anna undid the front of the trousers and allowed their contents to bounce free, it swung almost straight for Elsa's nose, so she stepped back the barest inch to ensure no permanent damage. It might have been wrapped in leather, but the metal core could really do a number on cartilage under the wrong circumstances. Once it was levelled directly in her French damsel's direction, Gavin spat, "Go on."

Hesitating for the briefest moment, Elsa took the base of the leather phallus in her hand and brought her lips to the tip. In truth, she loved doing this for her sister; the simulated act made her feel dominated and taken in the most wonderful way. She pretended to be reluctant at first, just wrapping her lips gently around the end of it, and gazed up at her soldier nervously.

"We ain't got all day," Anna snapped as she clutched a hank of blonde hair and shoved the shaft deep into her sister's throat, burying every inch of it inside. Elsa whimpered softly against the shaft as it was forced into her throat. A thrill shot through "Gavin" at the sight of regal lips stretching all the way around its base as they always did, but the ruffles of the elaborate costume coupled with the sight of the officer's belts and buttons down her own front thrilled her in ways she couldn't begin to describe.

There was a time when such a forceful gesture would have gagged Elsa, but by now she was used to accommodating the toy's full length. Allowing herself a lewd grin that fit the role, Anna slowly began thrusting in and out of the perfect hole Brigitte was forming for her, the harness underneath her trousers pulling at her buttocks and thighs with every movement. Elsa closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of the shaft on Anna's hips, feeling the steady rocking motion of her thrusts.

"Ooh..." The moan was from Anna and not Gavin; yes, it was stimulating to watch her sister filling the role so completely, but the sheer enjoyment that crept into her features cut straight through her facade and made her want her sister all over again. These games of theirs may heighten their lust but in the end, it was the sex that sated it.

"Good, good," Gavin rumbled as he yanked Brigitte to her feet, pinning her shoulders against the wall. But her composure slipped slightly as she said, "Now... I want to take you."

When Elsa heard Anna's needy moan, she knew they wouldn't be doing this much longer. Her sister wanted her, and badly. Sure enough, she felt strong hands pinning her against the door. She heard Anna slip slightly out of character, but Elsa wasn't ready to quit just yet. "Please don't," she whimpered, pushing on the soldier's chest. "Please!"

Emboldened by Elsa's commitment to their play, Anna sneered, "A bit late for that, innit?!" as she pushed the frills of Brigitte's dress up and hastily yanked the undergarment aside to expose her hot, dripping sex. Elsa was positively soaked. Passing her fingers over the slippery skin, she leaned in and pressed her currently-moustached face against that of her lover. "You're so ready. Knew you liked it rough when I first sees you, I did."

Elsa turned her head to the side as though to avoid the sight of the soldier pinning her to the wall. "N-No...!" she gasped. But as Anna's fingers danced over the outside of her heated sex, she couldn't keep her hips from rocking forward into her touch. "Ahhh... G-Gods! No, please!"

"Spit yourself on it." The phallus was up against Elsa's entrance, and Anna waited to see what would happen. Was Elsa going to force her to take her yet more forcefully than they had already done, or would she submit? Again, they stood on a line. Again, they waited to see which of them would drag the other across to which side. "Quick, now."

"NO!" Elsa cried forcefully, giving Anna a firm shove, though the soldier was hardly budged by it at all. "No, I won't!" She was playing her role faithfully; Anna would have to take her forcefully or not at all.

For the barest half-second, Anna seemed saddened, or possibly fearful. Elsa's playacting was so convincing her bottle had seemingly left her. But then, a heartbeat later, a sneaky little look stole over her. It was the same she had been wearing before dripping hot wax on her flesh, the same when she had donned the Ghostfinger costume and stolen in through the window. One that foreshadowed something very interesting was about to take place.

"We'll see about that, luv."

Then Gavin's hips swiveled, though not thrusting the phallus up and into Brigitte. Instead, she merely began to grind against the outside of her, their bodies too close and arranged just so that it would take considerable effort on one of their parts to place the length of it within instead of without.

"N-n-no," Elsa whimpered with arousal and need as she felt Anna drag the length of the phallus along her outer folds, applying just enough pressure to drive her mad with want. Her hips rocked forward involuntarily against the shaft. "Ahh! Oh Gods!"

"They call me that a lot, little bird," Gavin grunted, breathing hotly against Brigitte's cheek. At this point, he was hardly moving at all, letting her do most of the work. Within the husk of the soldier, Anna felt a pleasant ache up against the bindings that held her chest flat, and another, much hotter one at the rear of the facsimile that was grinding against her sister's well-oiled opening. Her voice was filling her bones. Neither of them would hold out much longer at this rate, but she was banking on Elsa breaking first.

Elsa knew that mischievous glimmer in Anna's eye; she was doing her best to push Elsa to her limit, and she could tell that it was working. But Elsa refused to break first. She had a role to play, and she was going to see it through to the end. "Stop it!" she whimpered, though her hips rocked steadily against her sister's. "No! P-p-please..."

 _'Ooh,_ ' Anna thought as she continued to exert pressure against Elsa's arousal.  _'She rose to this challenge admirably! But I really don't know how much longer I can hold out. Time to break out the secret weapon.'_ Her two hands brought both of Elsa's together until she could trap both wrists under a single palm. Then she trailed the other down the front of her sister's neck and collarbone.

A moan fell from Elsa's lips as Anna's hand drifted down her chest, her fingers dancing enticingly just above her ample cleavage. She couldn't believe Anna hadn't already given in; it was becoming harder and harder for her to wait. Elsa's hips bucked uncontrollably against the leather shaft as she cried. "Please! Please... stop! Let me go! I'll do anything!"

"You know what to do, I'd wager!" Gavin grunted, sounding less and less like a soldier with every thrust. Yet Anna did not yield completely. As she firmly cupped one of Brigitte's ample bosoms, every muscle clenched in pleasure at its feeling. "Come now, luv... just... let me undo your world."

Elsa came undone when she felt Anna's hands groping her breast through the lacy fabric of the dress. Her back arched painfully forward into the soldier's touch, pressing her swollen clit firmly against the leather shaft. "Aaahhh...!" she cried. "A-A-Alright! T-Take me! Take me, please!"

No time was wasted between the word "please" and when Anna bent at the knees just so, but she still couldn't quite manage the angle. Therefore, she dropped her hands to the bottom of Elsa's thighs and slid her up against the door until she was suspended in midair, but she felt her back and legs tremble with the strain. It would have to be a joint effort. "L-legs, luv! Legs!"

Elsa gave a little squeak as she was lifted off the ground. As soon as she was asked, she wrapped both her legs around Anna's waist, squeezing their bodies tightly together. It was just the angle they needed; the shaft that had been pressing against her moments ago now slid inside her effortlessly. She gave a strangled cry as it filled her completely, buried to the hilt inside her.

 _"Yes!"_  Gavin grunted. "That's right, that's 'ow we w-want it!" It was almost impossible for Anna to continue the play with Elsa screaming into her that way, with warm droplets sliding along the length of the shaft, past her trousers and down her inner legs. Faster and faster she invaded her, opening her to the world of pleasure again that they had slowly crafted over the past six years. The place she loved to visit frequently and with great expectations each time.

With both of Anna's arms beneath her buttocks to support her weight, Elsa threw her arms around her lover's neck. The soldier didn't waste any time, driving into her mercilessly hard and fast. A passionate scream tore from Elsa's throat. She couldn't maintain their play anymore, and she gave herself over entirely to her pleasure. "AAAAH...! Yes! There! Ohhhh FUCK ME!"

Redoubling her grip on Elsa's backside, Anna upped the pace of her thrusting as high as it would go, her stomach muscles clenching hard, biting nearly through her lip to distract herself from the unbelievable pleasure she was deriving from every last second. Clearly, the end was near. "YES! Yes, Els- Brigitte, you like it up against the wall like this! You like being pinned!  _Scream for me!"_

Elsa was more than happy to scream for her handsome soldier. She gave a long, keening cry as she felt her pleasure rising, rocking her hips forward to meet each of Anna's thrusts. Her hands came up to tangle in Anna's hair. "AAAAAH! Oh, Gods, yes! I'm...I'm...I'm so close! Make me come, PLEASE!"

"I'll make you come, my little  _crème brûlée!_  Do it... do it now!" All the exertion was beginning to make Anna feel light-headed, but press on she must. Her own juices were now running down the inside of the trousers. She had hoped not to need laundering them this soon, but accepted it as a distinct possibility, given how said clothes were to be employed. "Explode for me!"

 _"YESSSNNHHHH!"_ Elsa shouted desperately, clinging to Anna's hair as she felt her release burst and run over, vibrations of pleasure stabbing through to every part of her body. Each inch of her limbs shook as their movements slowed, little by little, until they were merely panting and leaning against the door. "Gods! Aaaaahh..."

"Mmhh," Anna moaned into Elsa's lips when they collided, intertwining. Several heated seconds later, she pulled back and said, "And now, I might need ye to finish me off, missy."

"O-oh?" Elsa panted, feeling as if a second climax wouldn't be entirely outside the realm of possibility. "Wh-what did you have in m-mi-"

Suddenly the front door of the house flew open, sending Elsa and Anna sprawling backwards across the floor. "MAMA, MOTHER!" called a high-pitched voice. "I got the eggs!"

Clara! In the midst of their passionate game, Elsa had forgotten their daughter was out collecting eggs for tomorrow's breakfast. And here they were, fucking right out in the open, against the front door for heaven's sake!

"The lounge!" Elsa hissed between her teeth, her voice still strained and needy. "The lounge, now!" She pushed Anna towards the love seat beneath the window, throwing a cushion down in her lap to hide the false phallus protruding from her trousers. Elsa, still sitting on the floor, tugged down her dress and smoothed it over her legs.

A split-second later, their little girl came bouncing into the room. Over the past five years, Clara had turned into almost a spitting image of Elsa, with sparkling blue eyes to match her mother's. Only her slightly-rounder nose and somewhat darker hair gave any indication that the child wasn't an exact facsimile of the former queen. Dressed in a little blue dress and apron, she hopped about on the balls of her feet, bouncing excitedly as she beheld her parents. Setting her basket of eggs down on the floor, she plopped down in Elsa's lap and gave her a warm hug.

"Oooh, Mother..." Clara crooned, her fingers toying with the lace on the neckline of the dress. "You look like a pretty princess!" She grinned at Anna, her eyes falling on the many buttons and medals on her jacket. "And Mama, you look like a handsome prince! Are you playing dress-up?"

"Yes!" Elsa exclaimed with a slightly-strained laugh, her face turning red. "We're playing dress-up!"

Clara giggled, a joyous, innocent sound that never failed to set Elsa's heart soaring. She couldn't even think to be mad at her for interrupting their intimate time, even at such a crucial moment. "I like your mustache, Mama," the little girl said sweetly.

"Aww, well th-thank you, Clara!" Anna half-laughed as she furiously tried to think of a way of doing up the front of her trousers while their blessedly-oblivious daughter was still in the room. No such plan presented itself, and so the cushion stayed. As well-used as the faux-organ was before they were interrupted, the pillowcase would have to be laundered, too. "Why don't you tell Mama how your day was? But first, you'd better put those eggs away in the kitchen!"

Clara began bouncing excitedly in Elsa's lap as soon as Anna asked her about her day. The bit about putting the eggs away seemed to go in one ear and out the other. "Oh, Mama, I found a huuuuuuge bug!" she cried, holding her hands at arm's length. "It was THIS BIG!" She paused. "Well... maybe only this big." Her hands came a bit closer together. "But it was huge! I was gonna bring it home but a frog eated it."

Wincing at the thought of the unintentional torture Clara was foisting onto her poor sister in that location, Anna decided it was time to be firm. "Well, I'm sure the frog was very hungry. Now, what do we say about our chores, little miss?"

Clara's face fell, and she gave a little sigh. "Chores before creepy-crawlies..." she grumbled. "Okay, okay." Climbing out of Elsa's lap, grabbing the basket of eggs. "I'll put away the eggs. Then can I play dress-up too?" Elsa gave her a little nod, and Clara's grin returned. "Alright! I'm gonna be the evil wizard!"

They were both still laughing so Clara would hear it in the other room as Anna stood and whipped the trousers down around her knees, undoing the buckles on the harness faster than ever she had. Then she tossed it to Elsa, who had just finished standing up. "Put it away!" she mouthed.

Elsa fumbled with the leather shaft as it was thrown at her. "What!? You put it away!" she cried, tossing it back to Anna. Looking over her shoulder to make sure Clara had gone into the kitchen, she added, "'Crème brûlée'? Really?"

"It's a perfectly French term of endearment!" Anna hissed, looking left and right for anywhere that might make a half-decent hiding spot. Finding none and panicking, she lobbed it back to Elsa again. "And what about you, running for the damn door?! What if Jacques from down the road came by to borrow another sack of flour and saw us streaking around outside, me dressed like... like  _this?!"_

"I wasn't really going to leave the house!" Elsa hissed. "I knew you'd catch me... goddamn it, Anna! Ugh, fine!" Catching the toy and snatching the now-dirty pillow from Anna's lap, she began making her way up the stairs. "I need to find some underwear, anyway..."

Just a few seconds after Elsa disappeared upstairs, Clara bounced back into the room. On her head she wore a tall paper bag that had once held a baguette from the market. "MWAHAHAHA!" she squealed, wiggling her fingers in the air. "I'm an eeeeeevil wizard! Where's my cape, Mama? I can't find it!"

Her laughing very obviously strained to any adult's ears, Anna crouched slightly in front of her daughter and whispered, "But you're a  _wizard,_ Clarie! Shouldn't you be able to cast a magic spell and conjure your cape right here?"

Smirking, Claire poked at her Mama's freckled nose and giggled, "Silly Mama! I'm not a  _real_  wizard..."

"Looking for this?" said Elsa as she came back down the stairs, holding her old cloak over one shoulder. Since she no longer needed the heavy garment in the warm French summers, she often let Clara wear it to play pretend.

"Yeah!" said Clara, jumping up and down and pointing to the cape. Her Mother fastened the pin around her shoulders, letting the long garment trail on the ground behind Clara as she walked.

"Ooh, and what is your wizard-name?" Anna asked her, trying quite hard to stifle her own laughter. The tiny frame in such a huge garment was the height of comedy, but Clara might be offended by such a reaction.

Clara didn't miss a beat. "I don't have a wizard name!" she replied. "I was always a wizard, Mama! Heehee, look what I can do: Aba...abacab... ABADACADBRA!" The little girl tore the mustache from Anna's face in a flash, jumping out of her reach and holding it up on her own face. "I'm such a powerful wizard, I turned the prince into a young prince!" She giggled maniacally and wiggled her fingers in the air.

"I think it suits her better, Prince Charming," Elsa remarked with a knowing grin.

Anna's theatrical gasp only made Elsa roll her eyes, but it played precisely as their daughter wanted. "You really  _are_ an evil fiend! Have you come to steal my princess away from me?! That cannot stand!" Then, quick as a flash, she had snatched up another throw pillow and tossed it with medium force at Clara's belly.  _"En garde!"_

Clara squealed with delight as the pillow hit her, bouncing harmlessly onto the floor. "You'll never defeat me!" she giggled, tossing it right back at Anna with as much force as her little arms could muster.

"Oof!" Anna cried when it connected, windmilling her arms as she toppled back onto the couch. It had been an easy enough lob to dodge, but she wanted to give their little girl the satisfaction of putting one over on her Mama. As she got back to her feet, she noticed the tittering youth was grinning from ear to ear, moustache now hanging askew. It had been worth it. Everything had been worth it. "We'll see about that, Black Wizard Clara!"

As the two people she loved most in the world became occupied with each other, Elsa saw her chance to slip away. "Well, the princess is hungry," she said over her shoulder as she left the room. "And she certainly isn't going to sit around and wait while you two fight over her. I'll be calling you both for dinner in about half an hour, and by then there'd better be a clear winner!"

Expression turning wry, Anna grinned down at her daughter, letting a wicked gleam creep into her eyes. "Very well. Let's see how wizards like yourself magic their hands clean for suppertime! And it had better be a spell that gets under your nails, little miss!"

Elsa smiled over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Someday Clara was going to realize how ridiculous her Mama was...

About half an hour later, as promised, Elsa called Anna and Clara for a modest dinner of chicken, carrots, and cabbage soup. It had taken Elsa ages to get used to peasant food, and even longer for her to learn to cook without major mishaps. Even now, cooking was a bit of a challenge, so every meal she put on the table was a labor of love.

Clara bounced into the room and climbed into her chair still wearing her wizard costume. "Okay, evil wizard," Elsa said to her. "You can keep your hat, but no mustaches at the table!"

"Ugh, cabbage," Anna whispered. When she saw Elsa's eyebrow begin to raise, she spluttered, "I m-mean, yay, cabbage! It goes with anything!"

Elsa shot Anna a look. Getting Clara to eat her cabbage was hard enough without Anna bad-mouthing it. "Anything and everything!" she replied with forced grin.

There was a moment of silence before Clara chimed, "I don't want to eat my caddage." This mispronunciation had stuck, no matter how many times they corrected her.

"Oh well," Elsa sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "I suppose Mama and I will have to eat the chocolate pudding all by ourselves, too."

Clara's eyes lit up immediately. "I can eat caddage," she said in a chipper voice. "I love caddage!"

At that, naturally, Anna's ears perked up. "Did... you say a pudding? But, but we haven't had chocolate in this house in..." With no further hesitation, she picked up a spoon and began forcing down the mild, pungent broth as hurriedly as she could manage.

After a good bit of playing with the food, Clara managed to eat the majority of her dinner, including all of her soup. She and Anna looked equally excited about the promise of chocolate after their meal.

"The cocoa was half price at the market today," Elsa said conspiratorially as she stood from her chair and crossed to the ice box. "Honestly, I got the impression the gypsies stole it and they were trying to get rid of it quickly... and anyway, I thought, we have a lot of milk at the house that needs to be used up..."

"You don't need an excuse for chocolate, Mother!" Clara giggled.

Elsa placed the chilled bowl of chocolate pudding on the table almost reverently. Though she made light of it, Anna was right; it had been ages since they'd had chocolate in the house. "Ah-ah-ah! Don't you dare stick your fingers in that bowl, young lady!" she scolded Clara as her little hands began creeping forward. "We use spoons in this house, remember?"

"She would probably just let you pour it down her throat," Anna giggled. As she took the small saucer of pudding Elsa offered, she started and said, "By the way, Francois says he'd like more of your ice for his restaurant. Ten pounds. He doesn't need it for two more days, though."

A smirk crept into Elsa's face. "Well, I suppose you'll have to stay inside for the weekend, so we can tell him you hiked up the mountain to get it." She kissed Anna's cheek before sitting down with her own saucer of pudding. "Which means you get to clean the house while I take care of the farm."

"Oh, joy," Anna replied without enthusiasm.

"Ooh, Mother, do the dessert trick!" Clara begged, tugging at her mother's sleeve. Elsa pointed a finger at Clara's pudding, making a thin layer of powdery, sugar-like frost on top of it. She did Anna's next, and then her own.

Anna pursed her lips, but conceded; this was the cost of being a magical family in a region that was blissfully ignorant of anything remotely arcane. "Very well. But I expect to be... compensated." And with that, she dug into the frozen crust atop her treat. Either way, she couldn't be too angry with her sister; chocolate healed all wounds.

"You shall be duly compensated," Elsa replied, her ultra-formal tone belying their true meaning. It all went right over Clara's head, of course; the little girl hardly cared what her parents were doing when there was chocolate to be eaten.

After dessert, Elsa left Anna to do the dishes while she gave Clara a bath. Dish duty alternated based on whoever Clara preferred bathe her that day, and on this particular evening, fortune favored Elsa. She cleaned her little girl from head to toe, washing away layers of dirt and pudding, and tucked her into bed with her stuffed cat.

The former queen returned to her own bedroom half expecting to find Anna naked and waiting for her. Instead she found her sister asleep face-down on the bed, still wearing the undershirt and trousers from her army uniform. Elsa considered waking her up, but then she thought better of it. Anna worked hard every day to make a better living for them; if she wanted to sleep in her clothes, Elsa considered it her prerogative as "man" of the house.

"My poor, tired husband," she mused softly as she slipped from her dress and laid down beside Anna on top of the covers. It was too hot of a night to sleep beneath the sheets, anyway.

As she huddled close against her sister's sleeping form, Elsa marveled silently at how much their lives had changed. Their lives as royalty almost felt like a distant, hazy dream now. Though she sometimes missed the life of ease she left behind, and despite the guilt that still gnawed at her heart for abandoning her kingdom, Elsa never regretted her choice to leave Arendelle. Nights like tonight, folded in the arms of her lover or gazing into the laughing eyes of her daughter, reminded her that it had all been worth every trial and heartache.

"Goodnight, love."

Elsa had very nearly drifted off when she heard a dreamy whisper. "Goodnight, Your Majesty."

**THE END**


End file.
